A Gripping Surprise
by Lacy Stewart
Summary: Emmett surprises Bella. Will her life ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic. I hope that you like it!**

**I do not own Twilight!**

A Gripping Surprise

I gasped as I felt the hand clamp down on my mouth and for a moment, I thought that danger had once again found me.

Then he spoke, "Shhh, it's just me," and I realized that this could be an entirely different kind of danger. His voice sounded like it was holding unspoken erotic promises for me, this cannot be, he must be messing with me. Why would he play such a game with me? His mouth was so close to my ear, I could not help but to wonder what it would feel like if he ran his tongue down the edge of it.

I closed my eyes, guilty at the thought that had just gone through my mind. What was I thinking? I thought to myself. Pranks, remember he is all about pranks.

"I want you." Hearing his throaty whisper and feeling his breath on the side of my face made a shiver curse down my body, making my insides curl up with thick warmth. His words sent my mind into a panic of confusion and lust.

I tried to pull away from his grasp but he just tightened his grip and pulled me into the contours of his body by placing his free hand on my hip. His grasp was seductive, light and right at the hipbone with his fingers in front angling down. Although the grasp was firm, his fingers softly kneaded the flesh in that delicate spot causing desire to pump through my veins.

He whispered again, "we are alone Bella, no one ever needs to know," then he gently nibbled on my ear lobe, a soft moan escaped my lips.

My mind screamed how wrong this was, but my body was crying for more. His hand left my hip and grazed slowly up my body, his other hand left my mouth and tangled with my hair pulling my head slightly to the side. I felt his cold lips on my neck and heard him breathe in deeply. As he breathed back out with a quiet but animal like moan, he brushed his lips down to my shoulder. On his way back up to my neck, he let his tongue taste my skin and he growled. I trembled and pushed my hips back into him, feeling his excitement hard against me. I brought my hand up to the back of his neck pulling him closer to me and ran my fingers up through his short hair. My breathing became labored and my thoughts became clouded.

He brought his lips back up and whispered to me, "You want me to." I began to shake my head no and I was quickly turned around and lifted off my feet. He was holding me up so that our eyes were level and my feet were dangling in the air. Our chests were pressed together and my hands came up to rest on his broad shoulders. I felt a tingle flash through me as my breasts brushed up against him. My breathing hitched and all I could do was stare into those beautiful dark amber eyes, glazed over with need…for me.

I tried to shake my head again but he brought his head down closer so that our lips were inches apart. "Bella, you can't deny that you want me. I can hear your heart battering against your chest and your arousal for me is strong, it makes me ache for you."

I could feel the heat flash up my face and I new I was blushing. I tried to put my head down but his forehead touched mine nudging me back into place. Breathless, I just continued to stare at him and then he kissed me so quickly I was not even sure that it had happened. I brought a hand up to touch my lips and sighed. His eyes sparkled with a knowing and confidence that irritated me. He knew what he was doing to me and he was enjoying my…unease. Then he smirked at me, giving me his sexy half smile bringing out his adorable dimples.

I tried to sound controlled as I spoke for the first time, but it still came out sounding like a whimper. "Emmett…"

"Yes, Bella?" He responded as he rubbed his nose up one side of my face breathing me in deeply.

"Um…we can't do this," I was leaning my face into his, loving how his breath felt on my skin and the smell of him. I could feel my body hum with anticipation.

"Sure we can, just let yourself go for once. I can give you what Edward won't."

"We can't," I said again. "He'll know and he'll hurt you when he finds out. He will see it in your thoughts. You have never been able to keep your thoughts from him."

He smiled at me, a wicked and sexy smile. "I keep things from him all the time, I just don't let people know all of my strengths. Life is so much easier when so little is expected of you."

"What are you saying? You can block your thoughts from him?"

"See what I mean, Bella? Look at how surprised you are. It is hard for you to believe that Emmett the oaf has a mental ability." When I did not respond he continued, "How about this…I have wanted you since that first day that I saw and smelled you in the cafeteria. Not only that, but our brainy Edward hasn't got a clue."

Emmett can block his mind, I cannot believe this. Not only can he block his mind but also he has managed to keep it a secret and has manipulated people into thinking that he is a weak link. A weak link with a weak mind. When realization dawned in my head and I had put everything together, a sinister smile erupted on my face.

Emmett kissed me again but this time there was no question that it was happening. His lips brushed against mine softly, slowly, back and forth. Just when I thought I could not take it anymore his lips crushed down and attacked mine with fervor. Without thinking, I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands came down to grip my backside. We both moaned and looked at each other; he tightened his grip and pulled me closer, rubbing me against his erection.

This time it was my lips that were crushing down on his and my tongue thrust into his mouth. He welcomed the invasion eagerly and massaged my tongue with his own. The kiss was amazing, eliciting moans from both of us and causing me to writhe in his strong grip. He squeezed my backside in response and began to walk toward the stairs.

With vampire speed, we were in Emmett's room and my back was up against a wall. Our lips were still locked together and I felt like I could not breathe. I threw my head back to catch a breath and banged it into the wall.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and Emmett laughed at me.

He did not miss a step in stride though, his lips were already assaulting my neck and collarbones as her murmured, "Only you Bella, only you."

He said it with such affection that I smiled and kissed his forehead. We gradually made it over to the bed and he unwound my legs and laid me down. He got up, took his shirt off, then came down to me, and kissed me. I brought my hands to his chest and ran them down to his stomach slowly feeling every line and slope. "Emmett, you…are…so…breathtaking."

His breath stopped when I reached his waistband, he kissed me then grabbed my hands and brought them up above my head. He held them there gently with one hand while his other dove into the waistband of my cotton Capri's. He quickly cupped my sex and ran his middle finger up the middle, "Oh, Bella, your panties are wet." He practically panted as he said, "Your. Ready. For. Me. Aren't you?"

"It was always you…always you," I gasped back as I pushed my hips up to encourage him to continue.

Emmett immediately froze and brought both of his hands up to my face, "What?" He whispered.

"It was always you." I pulled my head up to kiss him but he pulled his head away.

He looked at me perplexed as if I had just shown him some puzzle that he could not solve. "What do you mean, it was always me?" He asked me.

"It was you from the beginning, but you were very obviously with Rosalie and no woman can compete with her. Then Edward pissed me off in Biology and starts following me. I always wanted it to be you and being with Edward, well, I got to be around you also."

The look on Emmett's face was one of pure elation, his eyes smoldered and sparkled, and his smile enhanced his dimples. He kissed me with a passion that I had never felt before and quickly ripped off all of my clothing. He leaned back and looked at me with an awestruck face and, of course, I blushed, bringing my hands down to cover myself.

He grabbed my hands and held them, "You are so beautiful." He brought his lips down and kissed me, letting his right hand trail down my body. His hand felt like cold silk as it glided down my chest, brushing over my nipple and down to my thigh. Although his hands were cold and hard, my body felt warm and electric wherever he touched.

He gazed into my eyes for a moment more and it seemed like he wanted to say something but then he lowered his head. He brushed kisses down my neck and across my collarbones. He kissed both undersides of my breasts and then licked the tip of one. My back instantly arched up pushing my breast into his face, while a deep guttural moan escaped my throat.

Accepting my pleasure, he brought my nipple into his mouth and suckled it gently, while I wiggled beneath him not knowing what to do with all of these sensations flowing through my body. As he brought his face up to mine to kiss me, he brought his hand to my bare center.

As his fingers felt my inner folds, his head collapsed into my hair and he murmured so softly, "Bella, you are so warm." A finger slowing eased inside of me and he brought his lips back to mine. My body was trembling and aching with a need that I have never known before.

"Emmett, please do something…I can't take anymore." I cried out begging him to finish what he started.

"This is only the beginning, there is so much more I want to do to you."

"Next time, please…I need this now," I panted under him as he slid his finger in and out of me. He removed his finger, brought it to my delicate bundle of nerves, and rubbed them in a circular motion. My hips bucked up and my back arched. "Emmett, now…I want you in me now," I screamed at him as my hand gripped his shoulder, my nails digging at him but leaving no makes in his granite skin.

Emmett growled and brought himself up over me, gently pushing my legs apart with his knee. I brought my hand down to erection, never even realizing that he had taken his pants off. He moaned, "Bella," from deep back in his throat and I began to stroke him.

"Please, Emmett…hurry" I pushed my hips up and my wet core made contact with his massive arousal.

He quickly and forcefully thrust into me in one stroke bringing himself all the way to the hilt and stopped, as I let out a loud cry of pain.

"Oh, God…" he said with pleasure and pain as he tried to restrain himself. He kissed my lips, forehead, eyes, "Bella, I'm so sorry…the pain will ease soon…I won't move…" He gasped and a drop of ice cold sweat fell from his creased forehead, "I won't move until you say."

I tried to regulate my breathing, I wanted him so bad, but the pain had been so intense in that one thrust. He kissed my lips softly, his tongue entered my mouth and glided with mine, so soft, and then the pace picked up. My hands went around his neck and instinctively my back arched up, "Try," I said.

With permission granted he slowly pulled his throbbing erection out of me and then ever so slowly pushed it all the way back in. He groaned into my mouth right then as we were kissing and I lost it. Frantically, I began to push my hips into him; my hands were rubbing and clawing at his back. Taking my cue, he gradually began to pump into me faster, my body met his each time, and we worked into a rhythm.

I cried out, "I'm…oh, Emmett."

We looked at each other and Emmett moaned, "Bella, God, you are so hot, so tight. I'm not going to last much longer."

With our eyes open and watching one another, he saw me reach my climax, my back arched and I began to call out his name. Before his name fully escaped my lips, he clasped his lips on mine in a scorching kiss as he released himself into me. He moaned my name into my mouth and my body convulsed slightly in tremors as delicious sensations coursed through my body.

He collapsed on top of me, "Bella, you are so amazing…so worth the wait."

I kissed his jawbone, cuddled into his side and whispered, "So were you."


	2. Chapter 2

I began to wake her up by placing feather light kisses on her bare shoulder and neck. I felt her tremble softly as a small smile delicately formed onto her full lips. My will power was gone, watching her sleep had been so peaceful, but my yearning to join with her again grew substantially with each of her heartbeats and with each click of the clock. No longer, could I keep my hands and my lips off her, I need to feel her, smell her and taste her.

"Bella…" I whispered softly into her neck as I placed my hand on her knee and slowly trailed it up her warm and silky thigh.

"Hmmm?" She quietly murmured as she rolled herself towards me and onto her back.

Her eyes were still closed, her skin looked radiant in the morning sunlight that was streaming through the bedroom window and her messy chestnut hair lay around her on the pillow framing her angelic face. I was so mesmerized by her simple and pure beauty. I had hoped that the pull she had on me would have dissipated after last night, but to my complete and utter shock, my desire felt stronger than I could ever remember it being before. No one has been able to make me feel this way, so out of control and willing to throw all caution to the wind.

I brought my hand up further to her waist and brushed it across her stomach while I laid butterfly fly kisses onto each of her eyes. They fluttered open then and brightened as she saw me. The way she looked at me caused my unneeded breath to catch in the back of my throat.

"Bella…" I whispered again as I traced my face down the side of her face breathing in her floral smell causing my throat to burn with bloodlust and my body to quake with need.

"Emmett…" She whispered back as she brought her hand up and laid it on my cheek, brushing her tiny thumb over my bottom lip.

I kissed her softly with just the slightest brush of lips never taking my eyes off hers.

Knowing that she couldn't physically move me against my will, she still attempted to forcefully pull me closer to her as she brought her head up to deepen our kiss. This was all the invitation I needed and I met her there and crushed my mouth onto hers. Her scent was maddening, delicious and as I moved my tongue into her mouth, I smelled the beginning of her arousal and it almost pushed me over the edge. I grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her down under me, continuing my thorough assault on her lips and began running my fingers through her hair.

Bella moaned into my mouth and arched her back pushing her chest into mine. I moved so quickly to her breasts that she did not realize I had moved until I brought one of her pink tips into my mouth smiling up at her as she gasped in pleasure. She looked back at me with a sexy smirk on her face and then she slowly licked her bottom lip bringing it into her mouth where she nibbled it with her teeth. I slowly let my tongue twirl around her nipple and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The sight of her at this exact moment was the most erotic and stimulating thing I had ever seen.

As I continued to lick, nibble and suck on her perfectly firm breasts, I eased my self to the side and brought my hand down to the inside of her thigh. I let my fingers roam there for a moment before switching to the other side letting them get closer to her center pulling them away every time they got to close. My incessant teasing as I brought my fingers a little closer every time was bringing her ragged breathing to a breathless pant. She moaned repeatedly as she pushed her hips out silently begging me for more.

I released the nipple that was in my mouth and slowly descended down the entire length of body trailing it with my tongue on the way. She shivered, moaned, gasped and writhed under me causing my already throbbing erection to twitch in eager anticipation. When my face reached her belly button, I kissed it softly and rubbed my tongue around it.

When my tongue started to go lower and my hands gently pushed her legs wider apart, she gasped and started to pull away from me. The smell of her had my senses in a near frenzy and I had to swallow the moisture in my mouth, while I searched for the strength to restrain myself. Her gasp sounded like one of fear, I had to stop myself to make sure she was all right before continuing.

I brought my face up to look at her, "Please Bella, don't push me away…I'm not going to hurt you."

Before I could go back to what I was doing, her face blushed vividly and she whispered, "Emmett…you can't do that…you can't."

"Why, don't you like it?" I asked her confused.

"I…I don't know if I will," she stammered out, still breathing erratically and blushing profusely.

"What?" I exclaimed. "What do you mean you don't know? Hasn't he…" I grimaced at the thought, "hasn't he done anything to pleasure you?"

She shook her head no and left it turned to the side trying to hide her embarrassment from me. Reluctantly I brought myself up to her so that I could turn her face to mine and look into her eyes. On my way up the length of my erection slid up her center and we both groaned at the intensity of the brief contact. I gritted my teeth as I forced myself to continue up and not just take her then and there.

Once I was looking at her, I took a deep breath, "Bella, I'll stop if you want me to…" I gritted my teeth again and continued, "But trust me, it is okay to do this…you will… love it." I moved my hand down, grazed past her soft curls, and slowly let my middle finger enter into her wetness. I pushed it in and out and then slid it up to massage her little bundle of nerves.

She sighed leaning into me and began to kiss up my neck, she reached the dip behind my ear then she ran her tongue down my jaw. When she reached my lips, she kissed me with a fevered passion, her body felt scorching under my touch. I returned her kiss matching her desire as I continued to fondle her alternating between caresses and letting my finger slide into her.

I broke the kiss so that I could get her full attention; she looked at me while I stared at her lips that were red and wet from our kisses. I licked her bottom lip and nipped if softly with my teeth, sucking it into my mouth for a brief moment. My eyes met hers and she stared at me with those wondrous deep eyes. If I believed I had a soul, she would have been looking into the depths of it into the core of my being.

She moved under me as I brought her closer to release and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders running them up and down my back. Just as she started to buck her hips underneath me, I kissed her, moved my hand to the side of her and began to move back down her. I paused to look at her and gauge her reaction at my sudden departure. She shook her head yes, still blushing and gently nudged me down with her hands that were resting on my shoulders. I smiled at her, eliciting a throaty giggle from her and continued on my way down her body.

I made my way down and my face was above her juncture between her legs, I rested my hands on the inside of her thighs and pushed them wider apart. She was ready for me, her wetness was glistening beckoning me and her scent enveloped my senses trying to overcome my desire to be slow with her. My breathing halted as she wiggled in front of me, the expectation of what was coming obviously tormenting her.

I kissed the inside of a thigh and licked off the moisture that was there. I was breathing deeply as I slid my tongue all the way to the top of her thigh, but instead of continuing to where she most needed me, I stopped. Turning to the other inner thigh, I proceeded to do the same thing. After I stopped, her whimper turned into moans as I kissed her sex. I brought my cold tongue to the center of her opening and licked her all the way up to her nub. She jerked so suddenly that I had to hold my hands more firmly on her thighs to steady her movements and her cry of pleasure was music to my ears. I licked her trying to drive her crazy, flicking my tongue and sucking her juices. Bringing my tongue down and back up her folds, where I would start her torment all over again. When her cries escalated again, I groaned but this time I did not stop, I wanted her to climax on me and in front of me. I relentlessly moved my tongue around and over her pressure point, and then I slid my finger into her.

She screamed out in pleasure as her body twitched from the intensity of her orgasm, my tongue and finger continued with their assault as she writhed and moaned. I slowed my movements as her body finished its release. Once I knew she had rode the climax through I climbed back on top of her and attacked her mouth with mine. Her eyes looked glazed and rolled back as I quickly and swiftly penetrated her with my throbbing and aching arousal. Her liquid heat surrounded me and welcomed me in, I growled carnally as I began to thrust inside of her.

The pleasure on her face as she moaned, "Emmett," drove me to go faster and harder. She felt so good, her sex was on fire and she was meeting me thrust for thrust. I felt my insides quaking with such intensity and I new I was so close.

I slid my hands under hips and lifted her up slightly and at the next thrust, I slammed into her and when she cried out my name again, I filled her with my release. Our motions gradually slowed as our climaxes rode through to the end. I groaned and let me head fall into her hair, filling my lungs deeply with the sweet smell of her.

I felt her hand caress the back of my neck and her head rest on the side of mine. I leaned into her and smiled. I cannot believe it, I, Emmett is snuggling and enjoying every second of it. This thought ran through my head and the wonder of being so at ease with someone this way was astounding.

I pulled my head up and kissed her, the look in her eyes bore into mine and I could not take my eyes off her. The smile on her face was one of complete satisfaction and wonder. My ego soared that I did that to her, that I …

BEEP…BEEP…

The look on her face instantly froze into one of trepidation as we were brought back into the real world.

"Text message…" I said softly.

I reluctantly got out of bed to get my cell phone off my dresser and when I turned back to Bella, she had already pulled the sheet up to cover herself. I touched the buttons I needed to get to the new message and when I was done reading it I looked back at her.

She was waiting, staring at me and looking slightly frightened.

"Their on there way back, they'll be here at around noon."

Bella started to hyperventilate and shake, but managed to speak in a ragged voice, "What time is it?"

"It is about nine so we have three hours to get ready and prepare ourselves for their return." I went and sat by her on the bed grabbing her hand to hold it in what I hoped was a reassuring manner. "Come on let's get ready, clean up and keep our minds busy. When we are done we can talk strategy."

She nodded her head and began looking for her clothes. I grabbed them and held up the torn pieces, "Oops, I got carried away…Sor…" I stopped, smiled at her and laughed, "I was going to say sorry, but I'm really not!"

She laughed and I was glad to see her smiling again.

"Bella, why don't you go shower and get dressed, you need to get my scent off of you. I'll open the window to air out the room, get the sheets in the washer and dispose of the um…ripped up clothes."

Bella nodded her head, her brief smile gone and started to walk to the door. I grabbed her before she could get past me and pulled her into my arms. "I need another kiss Bella."

She leaned her head up to me and my lips met hers in a soft and sensual kiss that was over way to soon. I nodded my head at her and patted her on the ass as she walked off to get ready.

The minute she was out of sight operation Emmett was in full force, the evidence needed to be disposed of. If I did not, sadly, get rid of Bella's lovely smell, Rose was sure to smell it with her vampire senses and then all hell would break loose. I kept myself busy and until I was satisfied that there was nothing else to do, I jumped into my shower and got dressed.

When I came downstairs, Bella was changing the wash machine and she looked beautiful. There was a slight air of sadness about her but she looked wonderful. Her skin was glowing, her hair looked silky and soft and she looked hot in her shorts bent over the dryer.

I walked up to her, gripped her from behind, and pulled her into my hips. She jumped up and squealed in surprise. When she turned around to face me, I was laughing.

She playfully smacked me on the back of the head, "What are you doing, you idiot? You scared me."

"I just wanted to let you know that I was done, so I'll be in the family room watching the football game. We can talk whenever you're done."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

She turned around to finish what she was doing and I quickly pinched her and was gone before she could retaliate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just an FYI: there are no lemons in this chapter!**

**I hope that you still enjoy it.**

**I do not own twilight.**

I went out to the family room and joined Emmett on the couch. The TV was already turned off so I assumed that he heard me coming into the room. I turned to him hesitantly, the tension and anxiety in my body had my heart racing and my hands shaking. From the moment that I walked out of Emmett's bedroom all I could think about were all of the things that could get us caught. All of the different possible scenarios kept circling through my head causing me much distress.

Emmett would not stop staring at me and I clasped my hands together in my lap hoping that I could control the shaking.

"Bella, stop worrying." Emmett patted my hand as if everything was fine and the worst that had happened was the equivalent to a bad test score or a tiff with a girlfriend.

"What do you mean stop worrying? Do you realize what we have done?" My voice came out more as a shriek.

Emmett grabbed my hands in an effort to try to steady me and lifted an eyebrow at me. "Of course I know what we did and I want to do it again."

Pulling my hands away from him, I got up and started to pace wringing my hands through my hair repeatedly. "You know that is not what I meant…I don't know how you can make jokes right now, could you please be serious about this…this could be bad."

"Do you regret it Bella? Do you regret giving yourself to me? I froze and his eyes bore into mine as he posed this question to me.

I tore my eyes away from him and began pacing again. "Honestly…" I whispered pausing in front of him. I sat back down next to him with my elbows resting on my knees, "No. I don't regret it…I just have no idea what to do now." My face fell into my hands as I mentally tormented myself.

I realized something suddenly that I should have seen right away and my head snapped up. Dread washed over me as I whispered to Emmett, "Alice…"

He still just sat there, as if he did not have a care in the world. How can he do that? Then, he has the audacity to pat my hand again as if he were consoling a child.

"How can you still just sit there, what if Alice saw? That is who sent the text isn't it? Oh my god, your phone beeped right after we…" I practically choked on the words, heat rushing to my face and I spit out the last word, "finished."

Emmett grabbed me by my arms and gently sat me up on the couch so that my back was resting comfortably into the back cushions. "It wasn't Alice and they don't know."

His tone became more demanding, "Take a breath, Bella. Freaking out is not going to help anything calm down so that I can explain something to you." He breathed with her, waving his hand up and down with each breath trying to help ease her tension. "Are you okay? Can I try to explain something to you?"

I shook my head yes, but remained silent.

"When I look at people I can see a light emitting from there body, kind of like the auras you read about in all of those new age books. Everyone has a unique and distinct light; I have never seen one that was exactly the same. This is what I use to block out Edward…I block his light. With his mind reading gift, his light is constantly reaching out to those around him. He only sees the parts of my mind that I leave open for him. I can think of you Bella, as I constantly do…and he doesn't know, because my wall is around those thoughts, protecting them."

He brushed a strand of hair out of my face tucking it behind my ear and let the back of his hand brush slowly on my cheek as he pulled it back. He put his fingers gently under my chin and lifted my head so that we were eye to eye.

"Bella…I can also block out Alice's light and even Jaspers, if I wanted to." I gasped and brought my hand to rub the side of my head as what he was saying to me made my head swim with confusion and hope.

"Stop shaking your head no at me, think about what I told you yesterday about seeing you in the cafeteria for that first time. You don't realize how many times I thought about trying to get you alone and this weekend, I knew I was going to approach you." He grabbed my hand and held it in his, rubbing it with his thumb. "Of course I didn't know that you would be so…willing," he chuckled and I pulled my hand away. "If I had known, I would have tried so much sooner."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, blushing at his words but also reveling in them.

Emmett huffed out a forced breath becoming frustrated for the first time, but it was with me and not the situation. "Don't go getting your panties all bunched up in a wad and listen to what I'm trying to tell you. Don't you think that if Alice were going to see this…she would have by now? Especially now that I…we made a decision and acted on it…don't you think that with how in tuned she is to you, she should have seen this?"

"Wow," I exclaimed. "Your serious, you can really do that and you have managed to kept it to yourself all these years. No 'hey look at what I can do, big man on campus'?"

"Yeah, crazy huh. No ego strokes for Emmett with this one…" he chuckled and held a hand out to me.

I realized I was still standing with my arms wrapped around my body, so I dropped them to my sides and sat back down on the couch. I turned to him and looked at him with awe, "Emmett and his hidden personality, we need to come up with a code name for you and then you could be…incognito…like James Bond or Bruce Wayne!"

Emmett started to laugh loudly and it was infectious because I was soon laughing with moisture leaking out of the corners of my eyes. When we had gathered ourselves and I was wiping my eyes, I noticed that he was staring at me.

Suddenly, he grabbed me and kissed me so deeply and passionately, it felt like my whole body was humming. Then he let go of me just as quickly as he had grabbed me. "I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you." He ran his hands up over his short hair and licked his lips, groaning.

He jumped up, "Okay, were running out of time so let me just finish explaining my plan, or as I like to say, 'Operation Emmett.'"

I giggled and said, "How original of you," with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I know, I can't help it." He smiled wickedly at me. "So let me say all this before they get into hearing distance."

I breathed in deeply and looked at the clock, "Are you listening for them?"

"Yes," he shook his head and put his finger up to his lips to shush me. Then he began to speak quickly and excitedly, "Be quiet. First, we do not have to worry about Edward and Alice's abilities. I am assuming with Alice that she will not see because I am involved and I am good at what I do. If she does get any sense of anything, I do not think that she is going to know it is me. If that happens and I am not around you are going to have to think fast for a response. I'm not too worried about them…I'm more worried about your sleep talking." My eyes popped open because I had not even thought about my annoying night habit, but he just ignored me and continued. "You didn't say anything in your sleep last night so maybe you just needed a real man to cure your ramblings…" He paused to grin at me. "I've already looked into this, because like I've said this isn't the first time I've thought about it. Meditation with maybe the combination of yoga has been said to help the common sleep talker, it is all about relieving the stress of the day before going to bed. You are going to start studying and practicing this immediately. I already ordered you some books and videos on the subject they should be at your house tomorrow, I used your name online so the receipt will have your information on it. Until then, I do not know, give yourself a major pep talk before going to bed or find a way to keep Edward here. You read a lot start getting creative and thinking of good stories for possible scenarios."

He sat down and put his hand on my thigh, "The next thing is that, I don't know when or if we ever will, but the next opportunity we have like this…I want to be with you like this again."

I just gave him an affirmative nod, to stunned with everything that he had said, this was definitely the most I had ever heard him talk.

He smiled with confidence at my lack of words, not taking it offensively or reading into it like other people would have. "One last thing, I have this funny feeling that until that time comes I'm going to need to touch you again." His smile turned into his crooked smirk enhancing his dimples devilishly as he slid his hand slowly up my thigh. "If this happens, Bella, if I momentarily lose my self control and sneak up on you for a nibble…just remember to not say a word or make any noise because if any of them are in this house… they will hear you."

My breathing hitched and my thigh tingled under his touch as he moved his hand under my shorts.

"Can you do that? Can you be quiet?" He asked as he toyed with the edge of my panties.

"Yes," I whispered closing my eyes.

"Uhhh, you smell good. You want me again don't you?" He did not even wait for my response, "I know you do. That's good." He removed his hand and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"There almost here, so I'm going to find a game to watch." He leaned over to me and whispered, "Why don't you go find something to do."

I am sure that my disappointment at his cold dismissal was written all over my face and my body was aching for him to put his hand back on me. But when he turned to the game, he had found on the TV, I got up and went to take a bath. I needed some time to collect my thoughts before I had to face Edward and I knew that he would never intrude on my privacy.

I began to fill the tub with water, pouring in some jasmine scented bubble bath trying to analyze the insecurities I was feeling toward Emmett's obvious brush off. Of course, I had no reason to be upset, he was with Rose and me with Edward, and it was just sex. We weren't in love, but was it wrong to hope that there was some form of caring involved?

Just as I was about to ease myself into the tub my cell phone beeped. It was a text message from Emmett, I could not help but to smile as this strange pressure enveloped around my chest as I began to read. 'Your light is the most beautiful that I have ever seen. When I see you, I see soft streams of pale pink illuminating your entire being with feather like splashes going through it of baby blue edged with gold. Beautiful, delicate, soft and still worth the wait.'

I read the message a few more times trying to burn it into my memory and feeling that heaviness pushing down from my heart and lungs. I deleted the message reluctantly; climbed into the tub and let the hot water and scents waft around me easing my tense muscles. As I began my mental pep talk of preparation for what I was going to need to do, I enjoyed the incessant thought showing through all of my other thoughts that, maybe he did care. Even if it was just a little, it was still something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing!**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

I walked out of the bathroom into Edwards's room, wrapped in a towel. In my haste to get in the tub so that I could have some privacy with my thoughts, I had forgotten to bring my overnight bag with me into the bathroom. Even though I knew that the family would be home from their hunting trip, I was still surprised to find Edward sitting on the bed waiting for me.

I jumped back startled to see him there and immediately noticed his mouth drop open and his gaze went down my body and back up to my eyes. "I forgot my bag," I said uncomfortably as I walked to the corner by the bedroom door and picked it up, "I'll just…go get dressed real quick." I knew I was acting awkward and I had never been so happy that Edward was unable to see into my mind.

On my way back to the bathroom, Edward grabbed my arm gently and pulled me towards him. Inside, my surprise turned into shock as he crossed something that definitely seemed out of his careful character and my stomach became a tense tangle of uncomfortable knots. He stood up and while putting his hand on my cheek to cup my face he placed a soft, brief kiss on my lips. His other was hand was on my shoulder and he was caressing it with his thumb.

The look on his face was a mixture of confusion, awe and…lust. The guilt swept over me in a rush and I contemplated for a moment telling him everything, but then I thought of Emmett. I had to learn to push this guilt aside for him, to protect him and to keep his family intact.

Edward broke my chain of thought as he brought his forehead down to rest on mine and whispered, "I missed you."

I mentally spoke to myself trying to calm the spring like nerves in my system, chanting, Bella be calm…calm…and normal.

I relaxed my shoulders, "I missed you too." I was still surprised that he had not backed away from me yet. My lack of attire was something that I would have thought would make him feel uncomfortable.

He brought his head to the side of my face and his breath was cool, tickling my warm skin causing my body to shiver in his arms. "Bella…" He breathed in deeply and sighed. "You look so tempting right now, I've never…ah …seen this much of…you. You're so much more beautiful than I ever realized." His hand that was on my shoulder was now tracing the top of the towel that was snug over my breasts.

As he continued to look at me, I began to feel lightheaded and my mind felt cloudy. I brought my hand to my head and stumbled back. I wondered to myself what that was all about and rubbed my temples.

"Are you alright?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I just felt dizzy for a second."

Raising an eyebrow, he gave me that crooked smile that usually made me weak in the knees. "Are you sure?"

"It felt like you were trying to dazzle me but more intense. Were you messing with my head on purpose?"

"No, of course not."

I nodded my head, the pressure turning into a slight pounding behind my eyes. "I'm getting cold so I'm going to get dressed. I'll be right back."

I retreated into the bathroom quickly, closing the door behind me and then rested my head against it. Releasing a shaky breath, I thought to myself that I did fairly well dealing with our first contact, at least better than I had anticipated. I needed to get a firmer sense of control before Edward notices…or Jasper. I need to do this for Edward and I needed to do this for Emmett. Thinking of Emmett I noticed that I immediately felt calmer and I went with that and took a few deep breaths.

Once I was dressed, I walked back out and Edward was still there waiting for me with an intense look on his face. "I'm sorry about before. I thought about it while you were in there and I think that I might have reacted to strongly to…well to your lack of attire. Do you feel alright?"

"It's alright, I just have a headache."

"Let's go downstairs and I'll get you some aspirin." He grabbed her hand and they headed down to the family room.

__________________________________________________________________

The whole family was sitting in the family room watching T.V. and chatting amongst one another. When we entered the room everyone welcomed us with hellos, Edward led me to the couch and disappeared once I was sitting next to Alice. Within seconds, he was back with aspirin and a glass of water, which I accepted eagerly.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Edward sat next to me on the couch and put his arm around my shoulder before leaning back. He pulled me into him and I relaxed my back into his side.

I saw Emmett was sitting on the double video chair lounger with Rosalie in front us and she was cooing in his ear. I felt myself longing to be in her place…

"Bella…earth to Bella…" Alice said while waving her hand in front of my face.

Edward grabbed her hand, "Chill out Alice, she has a headache."

I looked at Alice and I tried to smile but I am pretty sure it came out as a grimace. "Sorry Alice, I guess I was spacing out."

Alice giggled, "Are you sure you weren't just thinking about your sexy, naughty dreams?"

I sucked in a breath so deeply that I started choking, Edward hissed at her while patting my back and Emmett started cracking up.

Once my choking calmed, I looked at Alice with tears pooling in my eyes and I am sure my face was more red than usual.

"Hey Edward," Emmett called out still chuckling, "maybe your doing something wrong…if your doing anything at all."

I gasped and switched my horrified face from Alice to Emmett. As Edward told him to shut up Emmett's eyes briefly met mine and then he looked away.

"You guys give her a break, she doesn't feel well," Edward said in my defense and I saw Carlisle and Esme shaking their heads at what I assumed was their disappointed at the ill manners of Alice and Emmett.

I turned to Edward and whispered, "Edward could you take me home? I'm not feeling so well."

"Oh Bella," Alice cried practically bouncing in her seat, "I'm so sorry. I was just playing with you, I mean they are just dreams right? I'm sure all humans have…you know, those dreams."

"Alice, just be quiet your continuing to embarrass her." Esme scolded.

Edward stood up, "I'm going to go get your bag and then we can go."

The seconds that it took Edward to get back seemed like an eternity. I had my elbows on my thighs and my head was in my hands. I wanted so desperately to look at Emmett but I could not trust myself to keep it to a glance.

When Edward made it back with my overnight bag, I hugged and kissed Esme on the cheek. Then saying goodbye to everyone we went out the front door.

As Edward was opening the passenger car door for me I realized that I had forgot to pack my little bathroom bag, it was still on the counter. "Oh, shoot. I forgot something, I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to get it?"

"That's okay. I think I want to have a short little talk with Alice also. Do you mind waiting a minute?"

"No, it's fine. I'll warm up the car." He kissed my forehead and walked around the car.

I headed back up and into the house, Carlisle and Esme were the only ones still in the family room watching T.V.

"I forgot something in the bathroom," I said to them as I rushed by them heading for the stairs. I did not run into anyone on my way up the floors and into Edwards's bathroom. However, when I turned around to walk back out Emmett was standing in the bathroom doorframe. I jumped back slightly but managed to stay silent as he brought his finger up to his lips silently requesting me to be quiet.

My heart started racing I was so excited to see him, to be able to look at him without having to worry about lingering or what others would think. Seeing him also made me frightened and tense at the thought of why he was here, where was everyone else and what if someone came looking for one of us.

Then he smiled flashing his dimples, his eyes sparkled onyx and then he crooked his finger at me. Without thinking, I ran into his arms, resting my head on his chest and breathed freely for what seemed like the first time since my bath.

He put his index finger under my chin and softly lifted my face up to his, our eyes met and I felt a warm churning in my stomach. He brought his face down to mine and ran his nose from the back of my jaw to my chin, breathing deeply in on his caress. When his eyes met mine again, he crashed his lips onto mine and kissed me as if he had been thirsting for me. I frowned when he pulled away and rested his forehead onto mine. He kissed my nose and put something into the front pocket of my jeans letting his hand linger on my hip.

He slowly and reluctantly pulled away and pushed me toward the door. When I looked at him, he just motioned to his watch and pointed to the door. Reality crept back in and I realized he was telling me to hurry back. I smiled at him and he winked, then I rushed back out to the car.

_________________________________________________________________________

Edward and I walked into my house and we were greeting by Charlie, who was watching a sports game and stuffing his face with pizza. "Hey, kids. Did you have nice weekend?"

"Hi Dad. Yeah it was nice. Alice asked me to thank you for letting me keep her company."

My Dad blushed at the mention of Alice, whom he adored and turned to Edward, "How was the camping trip?"

"It was good."

"Bella you got a package in the mail today, I put it on your bed."

"Thanks Dad." My mind instantly went to Emmett and the items that he had ordered for me, which was now a dreaded reminder that I needed to inconspicuously get Edward to stay the night at his own house.

"Your welcome." As I turned to head up the stairs to my room my father called out, "There is pizza in the kitchen."

"Thanks," I called back.

I walked into my room with Edward following close behind. I lay down on my bed dramatically bringing my hand up to rub my head. I sighed in what I hoped came across as discomfort.

Edward sat down next to me on the edge of the bed and asked in a concerned and loving voice, "Are you alright?" He brought his hand to the side of my face pushing my hair back tenderly.

I shivered at his touch a plan forming in my mind. "I don't feel very well, and I'm freezing."

He pulled his hand back a sadness reaching his eyes that his touch was making me uncomfortable because of my fake sickness. Once again, guilt washed over me and I closed my eyes.

"Bella if you are sick you need to get some rest. Why don't you put your night clothes on and I will go see if Charlie will mind me making you some soup."

When he left the room, I grabbed the package from the other side of my bed and set it on the floor. I grabbed my sweats and went into the bathroom to change. I dabbed my face and hands with a wet washcloth hoping that it would make me feel clammy. Just before I was going to walk out the door, I remembered that Emmett had put something in my pocket. I picked my jeans back up and pulled a piece of paper out of a front pocket. I quietly opened and read the note. I felt a warmth wash over me and reminded myself that this was the reason, the reason for all of this. The note said 'I can't get you out of my head' and just reading it made me tremble. I put the note back in the pocket planning to retrieve it later.

I put my dirty clothes into the clothes hamper when I got to my room and Edward was still not back, so I got into my blankets and cuddled up. If I was going to play sick, I was going to make it Oscar worthy. Okay Edward is always teasing me about my lack of acting abilities so maybe not Oscar worthy…but definitely Golden Globe worthy! I closed my eyes and I got to work on the shivering and looking listless.

Edward came in with a T.V. tray that was loaded down with a bowl of soup, saltine crackers and sprite. He set it down and next to the bed and set on the edge of the bed next to me. I increased my shaking to indicate that he made me feel colder. He felt my forehead with his hand.

"Bella you feel sticky, does Charlie have any cold medicine around here?"

I moaned like I was in pain and whispered, "In the medicine cabinet."

Once again he was gone, but he was back this time with vampire speed. He helped me to sit up, placed two cold pills into my mouth and brought the drink up to my lips. With his closeness, I began to exaggerate my shivering and he laid me down and got up.

"You need to burn off that fever, so I'm going to put your soup in the microwave and I'll let Charlie now that it is there. I'm going to leave the drink and crackers in here for you and I just set your wastebasket next to the bed."

I looked up at him and squinted at the light, "Thank you."

He bent down to me and kissed me on my forehead lingering for a moment until a shiver coursed through me. "I'm going to go home Bella so that you can rest. I seem to be making your condition worse." His face looked so sad and worried as he stood back up.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for taking such good care of me." A tear rolled down my cheek with remorse at my deceitful ways.

"Don't cry, love. You just take care of yourself and get better soon. Call me when you wake up, alright?"

"I will."

He turned out the light and closed my bedroom door. I listened to him say his goodbyes to Charlie. I waited ten minutes before getting out of bed and I went to my window to close the drapes.

I turned on the side table lamp, grabbed the box from my floor and started to open it when my cell phone rang. I grabbed the phone figuring that it was my mom doing her routine check-in call. But when I checked the screen to see who was calling, I read Emmett's name. I quickly answered feeling the smile beaming on my face.

"Hi," I said quietly.

I thought that I heard Emmett sigh, "Hi. Are you okay? Edward said that you were sick."

"I'm fine, just following through with Operation Emmett."

I heard him chuckling, "That's cute. You surprise me Miss Bella, I wasn't sure if you had it in you to pull it off. I must give you props."

"Oh, well sir, I'm not sure I have the time right now. Someone sent me this box of books and videos and I really must start studying." I laughed softly into the phone.

"Ahh, so you're cute and evil. Why don't you come over to your window and let me in."

Silence ensued.

"Bella, are you there?"

"Yes. Are you sure it is safe?"

"Yeah, Edward came home brooding and hopped on the piano so he'll be there for hours."

"What about Rosalie?" I asked this with very obvious fear in my voice.

"She's is playing makeup with Alice, which includes lots of mirror gazing. She is content trust me. Besides she wasn't too happy with me when I dismissed her advances saying that I needed to hunt." He paused and then his voice took a rough tone, "I won't let her hurt you Bella."

I was already at the window and I moved the drapes aside. I saw his beautiful face staring in at me while hanging out of the tree like a monkey. I pushed open the window and kneeled down onto my knees.

He leaned in bringing his lips inches from mine. "Were in trouble, I can't even stay away from you for one day."

He closed the distance and softly pressed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his dark hair. I returned the pressure but more firmly and I parted my lips in a quiet moan. His tongue slipped into my mouth and smoothly moved with mine, it felt insanely good and I never wanted it to end. I tried to pull him closer to me and the tree branch shook. He pulled away licking his lips while staring into my eyes. His stare was so intent and so difficult to read, but I knew that he wanted me and I knew that he needed. We were risking everything and at this moment…I just did not care.

"So…are you going to let me in?" He asked seductively.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight!**

Just seeing her face again had made that awful sinking feeling in my stomach disappear. I cannot believe that I was already having a chance to be alone with her. I was so sure that it would be weeks, maybe even months, before we would have the opportunity to be alone again. Now here I am climbing through her bedroom window not even twelve hours later. What is it that is pulling me towards this girl? Sure, I have wanted her since her first day of school and once she became close to the family, I saw that her beauty went under her surface as well. But this pull to her was so intense and uncontrollable, like the force of gravity where will and choice had no place at all.

"Shh! Be quiet Emmett. My dad is still awake downstairs." Bella whispered, while I inhaled her stirring and mouthwatering scent.

Once I was in through the window and standing in her bedroom, she rushed over to lock her door. It was my first time in her bedroom so I turned looking around with curiosity. The room was surprisingly girly, not pink and lace girly, but feminine and soft.

Her scent permeated throughout the room strongly and intoxicatingly causing me a moment of pause and unease. She brought me out of my daze as she rushed by me to close her window and drapes. She walked past me grabbing my hand and sat down on her bed. As I went it in, planning to grab her back up so I could feel her against me, she patted the bed next to her for me to sit.

I tried to hide my reluctance to sitting, since what I wanted most was to be inside of her so that I could shake this…itch…this urge for her. I felt like an addict aching for his next fix. I realized at this moment that we were going to fail, how could we win? My mind was invaded with thoughts of her constantly, her smell, her hair, her petite and sexy frame, her smile, her laughter, the sounds that she makes when she is in a sexual spasm of pleasure and her innocent embarrassment when she allows herself to let go. How the hell was I going to be able to stay away from her?

I sat by her quickly and smiled, keeping my fears to myself. The last thing that I wanted to do was to add to the worry and stress that I knew she was already dealing with, because of our new situation. Bella was usually a selfless and sacrificing type of person so I knew that she was probably dealing with a personal character crisis in addition to everything else. It was this selfless character of hers that made me so surprised at her response to my…ahh…inappropriate advances. My plan had already included a speech ready to try to smooth things over if she had rebuffed me as I had expected.

When I sat down, she gave me a beaming smile and placed a hand over my own. I was pleasantly surprised by her happiness to see me. It seemed as if she was just as excited by me, without the physical aspect.

She calmed me and her elated smile seemed to radiate out to me making me peaceful and happy. The soft light that surrounded her that I alone could see was glowing and sparkling as she held my hand. Here I was, a vampire, and this human girl was a vision to me, sparkling to my eyes only without the needed rays of the sun. I laughed to myself at the irony of it.

"I'm so happy to see you Emmett," she spoke barely above a whisper. "I have felt so weird since everyone got back from hunting, it's nice to feel…normal and relaxed," she shrugged her shoulders causing her hair to fall forward.

I stared at her, looking into her eyes as I listened with shock, to hear her speak of how she felt. Does she realize what she is saying? Could my presence really be making her feel 'normal'? What does she mean by normal anyway? Things are complicated enough. I cannot have her starting to depend on me that will just make everything more difficult.

She twisted across the bed, grabbed a postal box and set it between us.

"When you called I was just about to open that box you sent to me." I remained silent so she continued, "I wanted to follow your 'orders,'" she wiggled her eyebrows at me with an adorable smirk on her face. "So I was going to get started on learning my new hobby. Do you want to open it with me?"

I just nodded my head and watched her try to tear into the box. I felt myself drift into this trancelike state, which really irritated me. I was the damn vampire, so why was I letting this slip of a girl get to me like this?

My irritation took over and I grabbed the box swiftly out of her hands. I ripped the top of the box off in one motion so quickly that I am sure that I had it sitting open in front of her before she had even realized that it was out of her hands.

She was stunned, looking at the box and then with wariness she looked up at me. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Are you alright?"

I huffed out a breath, "I'm fine. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why are you upset? Did I do something wrong?"

I began to take items out of the box as I said, "Nothing, I was just having an internal conversation."

She looked at the book, "I want to know, tell me."

"Let's save it for another time," I said as I continued to empty the box. "Who knows when we will be able to be together like this again. I don't want to waste it discussing my mindless brain chatter."

"Mindless," she scoffed. "I know you better than that now, but I will drop it."

"Thanks, now let's look at your new study material."

"Alright," she said and picked up one of the books which was titled 'Meditation and Yoga for Beginners."

"Good," I replied with a grin, "Because I am going to test and grade you on it."

Bella laughed with her hand over her mouth. "Really?" She rolled her eyes, "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

The fact that she was completely clueless made her extremely adorable.

I looked into her warm brown eyes and brought her hand to my lips where I then proceeded to kiss each fingertip individually. I felt her hand go lax and her eyes fixed onto mine.

I whispered to her, "In a few weeks…I'm going to expect an impressive demonstration of all that you have learned."

She literally gulped a breath down as her eyes opened wide, "You want to watch me do yoga?"

I smiled with my head tilted down and looked up at her, "Oh, without a doubt Bella." I answered her with a chuckle as I watched her blush profusely. "You will be fulfilling a much desired fantasy."

Her breathing stopped and I softly nudged her after a few moments. "Breath Bella."

She took in a deep breath and exhaled onto my face. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the smell of her as it washed over me.

"Just think, if you pass, I'll start to call you 'my little vixen' in private. Your very own sexy pet name."

Her eyes narrowed at me after that last statement and I just laughed softly, putting my hands up in the air in a mock surrender.

Bella brought her hands up and linked them with mine. Her small warm hands linked with my large cold hands sending her warmth humming through me. I was just seconds away from tossing her onto the bed and having my way with her when I heard her dad, Charlie coming up the stairs.

"Your dad is coming," I whispered and got up to hide in her closet. I heard her putting the books and videos away somewhere.

When Charlie knocked on the door, she answered it and told him good night.

Charlie asked with parental concern, "Are you feeling better? Edward said you had the flu or something."

"I don't feel good but I think that the cold pills helped with the fever. I'm just trying to get some sleep but I can't get comfortable."

"Do you want that soup that he left for you?"

"No thanks Dad. I just want to go back to sleep."

"Goodnight. I hope that you feel better in the morning."

"Goodnight, Dad." I heard Bella shut and lock the door.

By the time that she turned around, I was already sitting on her bed with my back up against the headrest and my legs sprawled out in front of me. I nonchalantly asked her, "Is your dad a deep sleeper?"

Bella blushed reading through me, "I think so and he snores."

She came over, sat down next to me on the bed, and held my hand. I turned to her and brushed her hair behind her shoulders. Still leaning against the headboard I watched her as she looked at our clasped hand and ran her free fingers over them.

We sat for a few minutes in silence until we heard her father start to snore. He was not loud but I would be able to hear him if he woke up. Bella looked up at me from under her eyelashes with expectation and nervousness.

I grabbed both of her hands, sat up and faced her. She followed my lead so that we were practically sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Bella are you…sore?" I blurted out, I knew that it was a definite possibility since she had been a virgin up until last night and I did not want to hurt her.

"Sore? No, I told you that I'm not really sick."

I shook my head at her, "Are you sore?" I asked again looking pointedly downward letting my head nod down as well.

She followed my gaze down and I saw her understanding as if someone had turned on a switch. She blushed, of course, and nodded her head no, hesitantly lifting it back up to eye level.

"Oh, thank God Bella." I grabbed her by the shoulders and quickly pushed her down into the bed. Her eyes were surprised at my impatience and then they lost all focus as I ran my tongue up her neck. She shivered, making me throb with relentless need. I took off her shirt to see that she was braless and breathtaking. I kissed her breasts rubbing my face over them, smelling her floral scent mixed with her fresh arousal.

I came undone and I kissed her lavishly, roughly slipping my tongue into her mouth. She responded in like and squirmed with lust as I started to push her pants down. I growled and broke the kiss and pulled her clothes the rest of the way off. I stood up and as I took my clothes off I watched her watch me. She looked in awe at my size then trailed her eyes up my body until she met my stare. She grinned seductively and I went to her.

After I kissed her again just as ferociously as the first I told her, "I'm not in control…I need you now, please just let me take you." I rasped these words to her knowing I had to have her now, but wanting to warn her that she should not expect my prior gentleness.

"Yes," she answered pleading. "Take me."

Those words were all the permission that I needed and I quickly mounted her positioning myself between her sweet legs. Holding myself up with one hand, I brought my other hand to my erection. I rubbed myself on her to see if she was ready for me. When she felt me, she instinctually bucked her hips up letting the tip of my member enter her. I cannot believe it, she actually made me purr and she was definitely hot and ready for me.

"Now Emmett…" She panted, "Do it now."

I thrust myself completely into her and her body wrapped around me tightly. She sighed in what sounded like relief. I pulled all the way out of her and then pushed back in hitting her hips with my own. Again and again, I moved in and out of her. The feeling elicited from these fast and deep strokes rocked my entire body. She met me all the way, her eagerness just as powerful as my own.

Her hands frantically moved over my body, gripping me and pulling me closer as if she could not get enough. I did not stop and I did not slow down because I couldn't, it was impossible. My body had taken over and I kept the fast pace as I watched her let her inhibitions go. The look on her face as she climaxed spreading her wetness on me was the most glorious sight I had ever seen.

I plummeted over the edge and I groaned her name into her throat as I found my release. Then I heard her whisper in my ear as I placed kisses on her neck, "I don't want this to be over."

I pushed myself up to look at her and kissed her mouth hard. "I won't let it end," I sighed in exasperation and sat up rubbing my hands on my face. She sat up pulling the sheet over her as I got up and put on my pants.

"Are you leaving?" She asked looking hurt and pained.

"No, but I need to soon."

"Are you disappointed? Why are you running off?"

"No. How could you think that? I have never felt so free with anyone before and it has my mind running around in circles. This wasn't supposed to happen; this is not what I planned for." I started to pace clenching my fists at my sides.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted me and planned for this?"

"I did and I do…I just didn't think that the need would stay with me. I thought that sex with you would make it go away. It was just supposed to be sex."

She looked hurt and confused so I continued, "I can't get you out of my head. I do not want to ruin everything and I am just not sure if I am going to be able to stay away from you. Your even there when I close my eyes, I can't get away from you."

She smiled at me and held her hand out to me. I accepted her offered hand and lay beside her on the bed. She placed her head on my chest and draped her arm over me, trailing her fingers over my skin. It felt so heavenly being with her like this caressing me this way. I tensed up as I heard the thoughts in my head, I was sounding like a freaking woman.

"I wish you could stay," she said to me looking up at me.

"I want that to." I pulled her up to me and kissed her lips gently. "Maybe soon."

"I know."

I sighed.

She got up and I watched her put her clothes slowly back on. She smirked at me and kept her eyes on me as I followed her every move. She sat on the bed and tousled my hair.

Handing me my shirt she said, "You can go, Emmett. I know that you have to. Just knowing how badly you want to stay is enough for me right now." She leaned over and kissed my cheek and then the other.

I finished getting dressed and then I collected her tiny frame into my arms embracing her closely to me. I ran my fingers through her hair as I breathed her in slowly wanting to take her scent with me. She turned her face toward me and I kissed her again, slow and sweet.

I realized when she pulled away from me that she was trying to be strong for me. She understood that I had to go and wanted to make it easier for me.

I went to her window and opened it. As I leaned to climb out, I turned to her and said, "Just keep yourself occupied by studying for your test."

Her responding smile warmed me where my heart should have been beating. I smiled back and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters**

**Sorry this took longer than usual, but I wanted to get the interaction just right. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing**.

When I got back to the house it was almost sunrise and there were no lights in the windows nor could I hear anyone. I went in through the back door at the kitchen and made my way up the stairs to my bathroom to take a shower. I hoped to get there without running into anyone, especially Rosalie. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle her and I wasn't sure if I had gotten Bella's scent off of me, so I wanted to get in the shower.

I knew before I got to my bedroom door that luck was not sticking with me, I could smell Rosalie inside. I walked in and headed towards the bathroom, she was sitting on our bed reading a fashion magazine. I nodded to her and said, "Hey babe."

Internally I cringed because if I could hear the lack of endearment in those words, wouldn't she be able to? But then again the loving part of our relationship had pretty much dissipated decades ago, leaving us mainly as roommates who have sex. We kept up appearances for the sake of the family. We didn't want anyone to worry and we were comfortable.

Or at least I was…comfortable. I don't know what I am anymore.

When she looked up at me she gasped, "What happened to you? You look like a mess."

"I told you I was going hunting." I continued towards the bathroom.

She got up and followed me, she snorted, "Did you eat your food or bathe in its blood?"

"Um, yeah…well I kind of got carried away," I said when I saw myself in the mirror. That was a definite understatement. After leaving Bella's house I knew I needed to get as much of her scent off me as possible. So the first thing that I did was find a body of water and washed as well as I could outdoors. The creek was really amazing and I hoped to go back there one day with Bella. Then I gave myself over to my senses and I hunted, I ran, and I hunted again. My body was not only covered in blood but it was also caked with dried mud. Before I knew it I was past the Canadian border and dirty as hell.

I turned on the shower and took off my ripped, filthy and mangled clothes, throwing the pieces next to the trash. Rosalie rubbed her hand on my upper arm and I unintentionally jerked my arm away. I got into the shower enjoying the spray beating down on me and trying to ignore the fact that she was still standing there looking at me. I realized at this moment that how I acted around her wouldn't make much difference, because our alone time is the only time that we are able to show our dislike of one another. Besides the times that we have sex, which is not as often as my family suspects, we pretty much keep to ourselves.

The red flag here would be me…turning down sex. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem I mean sex is sex. I don't love her but she is so wild in the sack, but it has been getting more and more difficult for me to enjoy myself. She is such a selfish and narcissistic person and she has shown this side of herself more and more often since Bella had come into our lives. Sometimes when I see Rosalie looking at Bella, I know that if I were human bile would be rising in my throat. To think that someone could dislike someone else for being loved by others so easily or to be wanted by the one who never wanted you. It makes me sick that she is so shallow, the reaction of others is not Bella's doing nor her fault.

I could sense her still staring at me so I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She continued to be silent so I asked her in a clipped tone, "What's up Rosalie?"

She lifted an eyebrow at me and said suggestively, "Nothing yet." When I didn't respond she continued, "Can't I look at my husband?"

"Whatever…I'm not going to play mind games with you tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your bored, so you want to fight and mess with my head. I'm not in the mood to do either. I drank to much and I feel sluggish at the moment, so leave my alone."

"You think you can talk to me like that?"

"I just did." I turned my back to her and grabbed the soap, lathering up as if she wasn't even there.

After a few moments she huffed off and slammed the bathroom door.

I knew that one of two things were going to happen either Rosalie was going to be a pain in the ass all day or she was going to give me the silent treatment. I wished for the silence!

After my shower I found the bedroom empty. Once I dressed I sat on my bed with my back against the headboard and I found my thoughts drifting to Bella. As I was mentally going over the last two days I didn't realize how deep into my thoughts I had gone until I heard someone laugh.

I looked up in surprise to see Edward standing at the foot of the bed. I should have sensed him entering the room; it wasn't like me to be so off guard. I did a quick mental check to see if my thoughts were still being protected. Normally this strength of mine is a second nature that doesn't need to be checked, but at a moment like this it is better to be safe and check that my other defenses are not down.

Edward nodded his head at me, "What are you so happy about?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him feeling my shoulders tense up.

"You had quite the smile on your face, what are you daydreaming about?"

"You sure you want to know?" I asked looking at him with a sneer on my face. "Usually my sexcapade stories disgust you and make you uncomfortable."

He wrinkled his nose and I swear he would have blushed if he weren't dead as a doornail. "Never mind, I should have known you were thinking about sex. You do know that sexcapade is not actually a word, right?"

"Yes, Emmett knows," I said in a gruff voice pounding my fist on my chest like a Neanderthal.

Edward continued to stand there shaking his head at me in a berating way.

"Don't shake your head at me, just because you don't know what you are missing. Don't knock it until you have tried it." The minute the words were out of my mouth I bit my tongue just hard enough so that it would hurt. How stupid of me, the last thing I want to do is encourage him to put his libido to use. Just the thought of him touching my Bella made my blood boil. My thoughts halted and I thought again 'my Bella,' I really liked the sound of that and in a way I guess I did kind of make her mine.

What the hell am I thinking? I don't even know my own thoughts anymore.

Edward stiffened and rolled his eyes at me, God, he is such a girl. I smiled at him, "So do you want some pointers on what to touch and how to rub it."

Edward grabbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger like he had a headache. "Emmett…you are so…crude." He turned and walked away.

I called out to his retreating back, "Ahh, come Edward don't be that way, I'm just trying to help. We could start slow like Anatomy 101 or something."

I heard him growl in frustration in the hallway and I started to crack up.

__________________________________________________________________________

It has been three days and Bella is still pulling off the sick card. Edward has been so worried and depressed about her that for the first time I felt…guilty.

I tried to swallow the guilt and concentrate on my trucks engine. These menial tasks were the best way to keep my mind off of Bella and my desire to see her again. I have sent her phone a couple texts in the last few days to let her know that I was thinking of her. I hoped that she was erasing them all diligently as I was doing to mine. I wished that I could save them though and memorized them to my head before hitting delete.

As I worked on the tune up I was doing I thought about the last text that I had sent to her the night before. I had written, 'how is the sleep talking going? Do you think your going to feel comfortable enough to come out of your room soon? I miss looking at your face.'

She wrote me back instantly, 'I don't know because I can't hear myself when I'm sleeping, but this meditation and yoga crap is amazing. I'm really enjoying it and I'm surprisingly really good at it. I signed up for a yoga class at the community center. I miss your face to…so much more than I should.'

Just remembering her response I could feel the elated smile erupting on my face, it was nice to hear that she was just as conflicted as I was.

As I was staring off into space it was just my luck that Edward walked into the garage. He looked at me as he walked to his silver Volvo, "Daydreaming again I see."

I looked back at him and shrugged my shoulders, "Where are you going?" He looked like he was in a chipper mood, which was a strong contrast when compared to the last few days.

"Bella's, she is feeling better." He got in his car and started it and as he pulled out he leaned out the window and said, "Just remember Emmett, if you handle it to much it causes blindness." He laughed and sped off.

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe it, Edward had made a masturbation joke! If my emotions weren't roiling so much I might have been proud of his jest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That night in the shower, I was washing away the dirt and oil from my day working on my truck and couldn't help but to wonder what Edward and Bella were doing. It was getting late and Edward was not back yet, which meant that he was most likely staying the night. I felt my hands clenching at my sides and had to resist the urge to punch the wall.

I was all wound up with tension and anger when I walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around my hips. I immediately saw Rosalie standing in front of the closed door wearing a red lacy bra, a matching thong and red stilettos.

I swore under my breath, I knew she heard me anyway and I went to the dresser to get out my clothes. As I was rifling through my drawers I could feel the tension gripping me even harder like a vise on my chest.

I knew what was coming and I knew that I wouldn't be able to put it off any longer. I felt disgusting and I felt like a total ass. This was something that I had not prepared for or ever acknowledged. In my obsession to get to Bella and get away with it, I hadn't even thought about what would happen with Rosalie and I physically. I felt horrible and I hadn't even done anything yet and I felt worse when I thought of Bella stuck with her virtuous Edward.

I could feel Rosalie standing behind me and then in the next instant her hand was grabbing me between the legs. I don't why I was shocked it was just like her to go straight for the prize. When I didn't respond and my body didn't respond she sighed in frustration and slipped around me to my front. She pressed her chest into mine and leaned her head in to nibble on my neck. She ran her hands down my chest and stopped when she reached the towel. I breathed deeply with exasperation, which she mistook for excitement.

She knelt before me, quickly removed the towel around my waist and took me into her mouth. Her mouth and hands on me were rough and ruthless with their movement. I felt myself harden in her mouth and had to place my hands on the dresser in front of us. I groaned and began to rock my hips into her pushing myself deeper into her throat. I felt her teeth scrape the underside of my arousal and I growled at the sensation. She kept her hand in sync with the bobbing of her head on my shaft. The she suddenly stopped and stood back up.

Rosalie brought her head forward to kiss me but before she could I suddenly took over the situation. Finally in control, I grabbed her roughly by the arm and turned her so that she was also facing the dresser. I fisted my other hand into her blond hair at the base of her neck and pushed her forward so that she bent over in front of me. Then I, without any affection, quickly entered her center from behind. She hissed at me and I assumed it was because I had taken over. Then she moaned deep in her throat as I relentlessly pounded into her.

She attempted to turn her head towards me but I kept it firmly in place with the hand that was still fisted in her hair. She moaned and cursed at me. I laughed, "I thought this is want you wanted. I thought you liked it hard."

I didn't moan in pleasure and I didn't caress or touch her other then to hold her down. I continued to thrust in and out of her as she continued to pant and moan. It took longer than I would have liked and just when I was drawing near to my release I realized that she had not climaxed yet either. If I finished and left her hanging I would never her the end of it. I swiftly removed my hand from her hip and brought it around to her front. I leaned on her slightly as I began to vigorously rub my finger up her slick folds to her nub. I continued to rub it until I could feel her clinching around me and then she screamed out loud. I pounded into her a few more times hard and deep until my throbbing erection filled her up with its release.

I pulled out of her and stepped away, she turned around and looked up at me. We stared at each other in silence and I felt nothing. I walked away, grabbing my towel and went to take my third shower of the day.

I let the hot water spray beat down on the top of my head as I cursed at myself. I felt like an adulterous pig, not towards Rosalie but towards Bella. This was so much more than I had anticipated. I never had been a deep person before but in the matter of three days I felt nothing for my wife and I was in love with my brothers girlfriend.

I had never realized that my infatuation and lust for her had grown into more since that first day in the cafeteria. But since that first kiss these emotions that have been surging through me…oh man…I was a goner. I should have seen it coming way before this weekend, the way I always felt better whenever she entered the room, the way she blushed when someone teased her, her silly dislike of gifts and attention, her intelligence and canniness. This last thought reminded me that it was she, amidst all the drama who had come up with the idea of how to get herself away from James and save her father last year. I remember looking at her with awe and now I see that there had been longing there as well.

As I walked downstairs to join everyone in the family room I let my mind continue to go around this new revelation of mine.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up the smile immediately left my face. Bella was sitting on the couch in between Edward and Alice. She looked at me stoically with a flushed face.

Alice looked at me and smiled mischievously, "Hey king stud, how you doing?"

Oh crap! How long had Bella been here?


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**I want to thank melstewarthm for her review, which gave me the idea for the cookie jar comment in this chapter. **_

_**Your reviews are a great motivation…Thank you!**_

This was the first time that I had been out of my house since I had been playing sick. Edward practically begged to pick me up so that I could hang out at his house with everyone for a few hours. I wanted to keep up with my scheme that I was supposed to be just getting better, so I just put on my navy blue fleece pants and matching zip up hoodie, with my slim fit Bob Marley shirt on underneath. I threw my hair up into a quick ponytail and applied some chapstick to my lips. Edward knocked on the front door just as I finished putting on my sneakers.

I heard Charlie, I mean, my dad open the door and greet Edward. As I went to join them I heard my dad telling Edward to bring me back in a couple of hours because he wanted me to get all the way well.

As I got to Edwards side he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. "No problem, Chief Swan. Thanks for letting her get out of the house for a bit. We have all missed her these past few days."

"Okay kids, you drive safely."

"See you later dad." I told my dad and then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Once we were in the car Edward leaned over and kissed me very gently. "I missed you."

He looked into my eyes and my head immediately began to swim. This was so much stronger then the dazzling I had felt when we first met. The next thing that I knew Edward was snapping his fingers in front of my face and my head was resting on the back of the car seat.

"What happened?" I asked dazed looking at the roof of the car.

"I don't know." He answered forlornly. "I looked at you and your eyes rolled up into the back of your head and you slumped back into the seat."

I looked over at him and he looked so sad, he was almost pouting. The minute I looked back into his eyes I felt queasy again but less strongly than before.

"It is something you are doing Edward. It feels so strange when I look into your eyes. I just felt it again, just less strongly and this happened last Sunday when you got back from camping. Are you able to do something to humans other than dazzling, cause this feels so much stronger then that?"

"Well some vampires are able to hypnotize their victims or slaves and that usually results in them having some sort of power over them. The extent of it depends on the two involved, because everyone is different."

"Are you trying to do that to me?"

Edward sucked in a breath in shock, "How can you even ask that Bella? I love you."

"I'm sorry, it's just so weird that this is happening." I paused looking down in my lap and then I asked him in a whisper, "Do you have that power? Have you been able to control someone in that manner before?"

I knew the answer before he said anything and he looked away from me. "Yes, I have the power to do that, but I haven't used it on anyone since I hunted humans. It is a very handy tool for the monster that preys on the human population."

I nodded my head, still weary of looking into his eyes. I glance up and saw that he was looking out of the windshield and he seemed to be ashamed of what he was telling me. Even though I knew this line of questioning was hard for him I needed to know one more thing. "This power that you have to overpower people, in all the times that you have used it…did you ever come across someone who was immune to it?"

He hesitated and looked at me carefully looking slightly below my eyes. "No," he whispered softly and started the car.

We drove in silence most of the way there, Edward broke it once when he told me, "I'll talk to Carlisle about this tonight after I take you home."

I just nodded and the silence ensued.

When we got to the Cullen's house everyone was in the family room except Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle. I just assumed that Carlisle was working at the hospital since it was his home away from home.

Edward and I sat on the pristine white couch, which always made me nervous because I knew that I would be the one that ended up staining it. We sat next to Alice and she hugged me and told me that she was glad that I was feeling better. Jasper was sitting in the video game lounge chair playing Bad Company on PS3.

Esme was sitting on the love seat that was perpendicular to the large sofa and she smiled softly at me. "It is so nice to see you Bella, I was getting a little worried. How are you feeling?"

I blushed at her concern and with guilt since I haven't been sick at all. "I feel a lot better, but I'm still tired. I'm just glad that the fevers are gone."

"Charlie wants her back in a couple of hours, she just needed to get out of the house." Edward said to Esme.

Esme smiled and patted my hand, "That is probably a good idea, we don't you to relapse before your fully well."

"Yeah," Alice chirped in, "I don't think I could handle another week of Edward moping around here."

I looked at Edward and he smiled, rolled his eyes and then playfully swatted Alice on the back of the head.

Alice giggled, "What Edward? You know it is true…you lovelorn fool."

"Hey, put the shoes on the other foot sister." Edward told her this time yanking lightly on her spiked hair.

I was laughing at the sibling rivalry when all of the sudden we heard Rosalie shout out in what sounded like pain at first. But then it was followed be little quieter moans and then silence. Nobody looked shocked but me, but they looked embarrassed. As the truth of the scream dawned on me I felt the heat rise up my neck and face. Then of course came the anger, grief, sadness, jealousy and guilt once again.

As I nodded at Esme as she apologized for Rosalie and Emmett's rude behavior I found myself sticking up for them. "It's alright Esme, they probably don't even know that I am here."

It got quiet after that, a few moments later Rosalie came downstairs and she looked very irate. She passed through the room without a word and then we heard her car roar to life outside.

As the awkward silence ensued I berated myself for being upset at something that I had no right to be upset over. I mean it isn't like Emmett made any promise to me other than the fact that he planned to have me again, but even that wasn't a promise. He is with Rosalie and I am with Edward. What we have done is wrong and deceiving.

So if it is wrong, then why does it feel so right when we are together?

As I was pondering this question in my mind I looked up and I saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs. I hadn't heard him come down because of his vampire grace but once I saw him I felt my heart clench and I had to force my eyes not to water with the tears that so desperately wanted to come forth. When he met my eyes I saw his smile fade into a slight grimace like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But, I think I also saw pain in his expression.

Alice asked Emmett a question interrupting my thoughts, "Hey king stud, how you doing?"

When I heard her, I turned to look at her and saw her grinning from ear to ear wiggling her eyebrows. She was teasing him and I am about to be sick.

I look back at Emmett trying to keep my expression neutral and my breathing even. I could hear and feel Edward chuckling next to me in response to Alice's question.

Emmett tore his gaze from mine and looked at Alice, "Shut up Alice."

"What's the matter Emmett, you can dish out the teasing but you can't take it yourself." Alice continued with the teasing.

Emmett ignored her and went to join Jasper on the video lounger, "I want in on the next round."

Jasper just nodded in response.

Amazingly no one seemed to notice the brief emotional display between Emmett and I. I was concentrating very hard at keeping my emotions in control. Glancing up at the clock that was above the T.V. I saw that only 20 minutes had gone by. All I wanted to do was go home, crawl into a ball on my bed and cry.

"Emmett?" Edward said as he pulled my stiff form to him. I immediately tried to relax my body and settled myself against him.

"What?" Emmett responded in a wary tone.

"Is Rosalie alright? She seemed upset." Edward asked carefully.

Alice busted up in laughter, "Yeah Emmett, she seemed very…unsatisfied."

Emmett hissed out between his teeth answering both of them at the same time, "You know how Rosalie is when the world isn't revolving around her…and Alice, mind your own damn business."

Edward sat up so that he could look at Alice. We were all surprised at Emmett's behavior, but at least I knew where some of it might be stemming from, but Edward and Alice were bordering on shock. It was definitely out of character for Emmett to be so irritated and let it show. Normally he remained the upbeat one no matter what type of drama was around us.

I could tell that Edward and Alice were having one of their silent conversations so I leaned back against the couch. I just alternated my eyes between them, it was always entertaining to watch them interact this way.

Suddenly Alice gasped and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Seconds later Edward saw what Alice had seen in her mind. I physically tensed as I watched Edwards lips tensely tighten into a grim thin line and then they both looked at Emmett.

I shivered which gained Edward's attention, "Bella are you feeling okay? Your shivering and you look very pale."

I shook my head, "I'm getting cold and tired."

"I'm going to take you home so you can get some sleep. Esme was right, we shouldn't overdue it…I definitely don't want you to relapse." He gently brushed my hair out of my face.

He looked at Alice to direct his next question to her, "Will you go with us?"

She nodded her head and went to talk to jasper.

After I said my goodbyes to everyone I saw Alice put her hand on Emmett's shoulder and say, "Sorry Emmett."

His only response was to bring his hand up and pat her hand.

When we got to the car I climbed into the back.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Getting in the back."

He sighed in exasperation at my short and obvious answer, "Yes, but why?"

"Well, I want to lay down and I know that you and Alice want to talk about Emmett and her vision."

"You really don't miss anything, do you?"

He smiled at me lovingly as I shrugged and then I lay down. I closed my eyes as I prepared myself for what I was about to hear.

Once we reached the highway Edward asked Alice, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and I could see the side of her face. She looked so sad so I reached my hand out and rubbed her arm briefly. She looked back at me and gave me a strained smile.

"What are we going to do?"

Alice stared straight ahead as she answered, "I don't think that there is anything we can do. I can't believe I haven't seen this before."

I of course new why she hadn't seen any visions of Emmett before tonight. Emmett was blocking her energy with his mind. So any sight she had gotten had to be from Rosalie's future.

"Could you tell when the vision was taking place?"

"No," Alice answered.

I finally got fed up with their cryptic conversation, "Could someone please explain what you are talking about?"

Alice sighed, "I saw Rosalie telling the family that she was done with Emmett…that she can't pretend to be in love with him anymore and that she was going to go on a long vacation alone. I didn't see Emmett in the vision so we are worried that that might mean he is going to leave."

Once again I knew that even if Emmett was supposed to be there in that vision she wouldn't have seen him. But her words still sliced through me down to my bones, but I just shook my head. Conflicting emotions were raging through me but the most dominant one was the fear of Emmett leaving me.

"Thanks for explaining." I closed my eyes and resumed to listening. They talked some more about all the different possibilities of trying to keep them together and they hoped that Emmett felt enough like a part of the family to stay even if a break-up was inevitable. They discussed how much it would hurt Esme if anyone left permanently.

When we got to my house Edward helped me out of the car and walked me up to the door. He kissed me softly and traced my collarbone with his fingers. I shivered; he looked at me and kissed me again. I didn't attack him like I normally would when he kissed me this way, but then my mind wandered to thoughts of what Emmett could have been doing to Rosalie to make her scream that way and I lost it. The fury boiled to the surface and I attacked Edward on my front porch. I didn't care that Alice was in the car or that my dad was just twenty feet inside of the house. My kiss was urgent and demanding as I forced my tongue into his mouth. Edward moaned, but I could feel him tensing up, which meant that he would be pushing me away at any moment. So I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and ground my pelvis into him. He stumbled back and he grabbed me to keep me from falling. When he regained his balance I saw him realize that his hands were gripping my backside. He kneaded me, which shocked me and the look in his eyes was pure hunger. This time when I pushed my hips into him I could feel his arousal for me.

I attacked his mouth again and he eagerly responded. But then the car horn sounded and Edward pushed away. Obviously Alice wasn't enjoying the show. He stared at me and I wished that I could hear what he was thinking. He unwound my legs from around him and set me onto my feet.

"Bella I…" He started to say.

I interrupted him, "It's okay. I was pushing your boundaries again, I should know better."

"Don't be upset, you know I want you." He was holding onto my shoulders staring intently into my eyes.

I quickly looked away as the dizziness found me and I closed my eyes tightly. I couldn't help but think that this time he had intended to look at me that way. I wobbled and he caught me.

I was in his arms again, "I need to go to bed. Are you coming back tonight?"

"I'm not sure, I know that Alice wants to talk more about her vision." He looked torn as he tried to decide what to do.

"Don't worry about it, Alice needs you. I'm still sick anyway."

"I'll come over in the morning?"

"I'll see you then." I pecked him chastely on the lips and went inside of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight!**

Once I got to my room I sent Emmett a text hoping that Rosalie and the others had not got back to the house yet. My text was simple and was meant as a simple warning, it read 'Alice had a vision. Call me when you can.'

I was still upset and angry, so with nowhere to put my aggression I decided to practice my meditation and yoga. I put on my black stretchy shorts, a black sports bra and gabbed one of my new yoga books. I started first by sitting on the floor in a pose called the Bound Angle which is where you draw your legs in to you with the soles of your feet together and your hands are wrapped around both feet. Then I concentrated on relaxing my muscles and my breathing.

I had just completed doing The Cobra pose and was getting into position for the Downward Facing Dog pose, this pose starts you off on your hands and knees so of course this is when I heard the knock at my window. I got up and turned around and saw Emmett's face in my window. I had forgotten to close my drapes before starting and his leering grin told me that he had been there for a few minutes.

I unlocked and opened the window to let him in. After he was in and standing in front of me I couldn't help but to admire his physique. He had such broad strong shoulders, rippling biceps and a wide chest. It was easy to appreciate him in his blue jeans and black T-shirt that was tight at the chest and arms. When I brought my eyes up to his I saw that his eyes were looking me over as well. By the time his eyes came up to meet mine I was sure that I was blushing.

I stammered, "Um…I'm going to go change."

When I turned to walk away he grabbed me and pulled me so that I was up against him. "Don't go yet. I just got here and besides…you look tasty."

"Emmett, I…"

He silenced me with a fierce kiss that rocked me from my head to my toes. His lips and tongue dominated my mouth, my mind and my body. I felt like a limp noodle in his arms and I had missed these arms so much. When his assault on my mouth was complete his lips trailed down my throat leaving a trail of soft kisses. He ran his tongue over my collarbone and his hands were roaming my body. I quivered and my body quaked at his touch. I wanted him so much that I was aching for him.

He whispered to me as he nibbled on my ear lobe, "I have missed you so much. I need you Bella."

With those words, reality came crashing down and the ache in my heart returned. I pushed him away and he let me. He looked at me with confusion and it made my heart hurt even more.

"I'm sorry, but I…I just can't." I turned my head away.

He set me down on the bed lightly and kneeled before me with such caring and compassion in his eyes. He used his hand on my face to gently bring my eyes back to his eyes.

I was angry with myself for being weak because the tears were flowing easily down my cheeks. "I can't be with you right now Emmett…not when I heard you be with her not even an hour ago. I know that I have no right to be upset …"

He held me close to his chest, my head on his shoulder and my tears soiling his shirt. "Shhhh. I understand and I'm sorry you heard that."

When I was all cried out he pulled me away from him so that he could look into my eyes. "Bella I want you to know that I never intended for you to hear that. I have been avoiding Rosalie's advances since Sunday and she cornered me today. If I continued to resist she definitely would have known that something was up. Even still, I think she may know something is going on because I was very callous with her." He breathed in an unneeded deep breath before continuing, "I know that you don't want to hear details but I didn't kiss her. I tried to keep it as impersonal as possible. I know that doesn't make it better but please just try to understand that I didn't want to be with her."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands, "I understand. I'm being stupid, I mean, I know that you are with her. What we are doing…we …this is wrong. I have no right…"

"Bella stop it, stop beating yourself up over this. I don't want to be with Rosalie and I haven't wanted to be for decades. This isn't your fault. Besides when I think of you being with Edward…I want to put my fist through a wall."

I laughed sarcastically, "Yeah right. The only difference with that is you know that Edward hardly touches me. I even attacked him on the front porch when we got here because I was so mad at you and still nothing. He pushed me away like usual."

Emmett's hands were resting on the bed next to my legs and I felt them clench up into fists. He closed his eyes and asked through clenched teeth, "What do you mean that you attacked him?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I whispered.

"Answer the question," he asked again firmly.

I leaned away from him, "I don't think you want to know and you are scaring me."

A light went on in his eyes and he pulled me back closer to him again. "I didn't mean to scare you and I have no right to be upset. I mean, you already said that he pushed you away and even if he hadn't…" His fists clenched again.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"Stop apologizing. I'm not upset with you, it is this whole situation that I am mad at. I want to be with you…not Rosalie. I can't stop thinking about you and I can't believe I hurt you already. I didn't know what else to do."

I grabbed his face with both of my hands and I kissed him. "I'm not upset with you either. Your right this situation is just, well it is awful. What are we going to do?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know."

I gasped, "Alice's vision." I kissed him quickly again. "Alice had a vision that Rosalie ended your relationship because she couldn't go on pretending anymore. Then she told everyone that she was taking a long vacation alone."

"When?"

"Alice couldn't tell the time frame."

Emmett shook his head.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Bella, Rosalie and I fell out of love so long ago. Who knows when that vision will come true, we can't depend on that. I have been in this dead relationship for about three decades."

I gasped in shock, "Really?"

"How come no one knows?"

"I guess we are good actors and of course my mind is blocking the three gifted ones," He said irritably.

"Oh." I paused as I thought about what I wanted to say next. "Well, what if you tried to talk to her about it, the problems, the feelings or lack there of and the time that you are both wasting by pretending. Maybe you two could work something out somewhat amicably."

"She is a very hard person to talk to." "You could at least try, at this point you have nothing to lose."

He sighed, "Your right, we should have talked about it sooner. I still don't think she is going to listen but I will try."

I shook my head at him, "You didn't see her leave the house. She was devastated and I felt retched knowing that I was part of the cause of that."

"It doesn't matter, she is very unpredictable."

We both sat silent staring at each other.

I laughed dryly, "Well at least she doesn't make you sick."

"What do you mean? Is Edward making you sick?"

"I don't know, but ever since Sunday I get sick when he looks directly into my eyes. I even passed out today when he picked me up."

Emmett frowned, "He doesn't know why?"

I shook my head no. "He said that he was going to talk to Carlisle."

"Will you let me know what he tells you? I will leave my phone on silent now, so don't worry about calling or sending me a text."

"Sure." I tried to smile at him but I don't think I totally succeeded. "How come you were able to come here? Where is everyone?"

"Rosalie never came back. She called Esme and told her she was going to go visit Tanya up in Alaska and she will be back in a few days. Edward and Alice came to the house to pick up Jasper to go on a short hunt. But now that I've talked to you I'm guessing that they wanted to talk about Alice's vision with him."

"They are very worried about you"

He looked at me incredulously, "Their worried about me? Why"

"They are afraid that when everything happens that you will feel like you need to leave and they don't want you to. They are hoping that you know that you are an integral part of the family."

"Really?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Of course. You should already know that."

His face fell into a frown, "That will all change once they find out about us."

My eyes began to water again and I mumbled, "Maybe we should just stop this, us…whatever it is."

Emmett sighed. "Haven't you been listening to me? It is to late for that."

I nodded my head, "Yes I'm listening, I'm just very confused. I don't understand how all of this is happening so quickly. Not even a week ago I was madly in love with Edward but now…well now…I just want you and I want him to go away."

I watched Emmett's smile erupt on his face and I pushed on his shoulder. "Hey happy boy, pay attention. None of this makes sense."

"It makes sense from my end Bella, I've always wanted you I just never realized how much I needed you."

"But that is what I mean, it doesn't make sense because I wanted you from the beginning also. So what happened?"

"I don't know." He looked down and then looked back up at me from under his eyelashes. "Do you want to run away with me Bella? We could leave and never come back."

I just looked at him dazed and bewildered. "What are you saying? You want to leave our families?"

"If I have to in order to be with you. Shit Bella, I'll change you if you want me to. I have no dilemma with my soul, all I know is that I can't live without you…now that I have had you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him deeply.

Just the fact that he would offer these choices to me meant so much and it was so tempting to accept. The idea of him changing me and having his venom running through my veins making me his in a truer sense, pleased me very much. But I couldn't let him give up his family for me and I didn't want to leave my dad or the Cullen's…yet.

I pulled away from him and said with my arms still around his neck, "I can't ask you to give up your family, we need to play this out and see what happens first."

He kissed my nose, "You didn't ask…I offered."

"I know," I whispered.

He kissed both sides of my mouth, "So we are going to stick to the original plan for now?"

"Yes," I moaned as he brought his mouth across my jawbone up to my ear. He traced the bottom of my ear lobe with his tongue causing my to shiver.

He whispered, "Hmm, you smell so good." His hands were slowing rubbing up and down my back.

"I do?" I whispered shyly.

He nodded his head slowly and brought his face back to be in front of mine. "I wish I could stay here with you all night, I don't want to leave."

"So stay, who cares if they find out." I knew I was being irrational but it felt good to say it.

"Part of me feels the same way, but I don't want to put you into danger. We need to be smart about this or we need to just leave."

I framed his face into my palms and looked into his eyes, "You know they don't give you enough credit, you are amazing."

He smiled crookedly at me showcasing his delectable dimples, "That's not there fault, I don't show people the real Emmett."

"You showed me."

He put his hands on top of mine and brought them down between us, lacing our fingers together. "I did show you and you are the only one. What am I going to do now that you know all of my secrets?"

I smiled, "Your secrets are safe with me."

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

We got back to the house after analyzing and tearing apart Alice's vision for hours. Jasper didn't have much to add to what Alice and I had already discussed. We were just going to go with the flow with our eyes and ears open looking for the signs of a relationship unraveling. This has to be a relatively new situation since this is the first sense of it Alice has had. I haven't heard anything that would hint to Emmett and Rosalie having problems, not a single thought. Of course something on my end may have slipped through the cracks since I try to have my guard up at home, so that my family can have some privacy.

Once I was in the house I went directly to Carlisle's office hoping he would be back from his shift at the hospital. I noticed on my way that the house was quiet and seemed empty.

Carlisle was there, so I knocked on his office door that was open a crack.

"Come in," Carlisle called out.

I opened the door, leaned on the frame and nervously ran my hand through my tousled mess of hair. "Hey Carlisle, how was work?"

Carlisle was sitting at his large wood desk in his brown leather tall back office chair looking at some paperwork. "It was a mostly quiet and slow night." He looked at me knowingly and cocked his head to the side, "How was your day?"

"It was fine. At least Bella is starting to feel better and was able to come over for awhile." I paused, "Hey, where is everyone? I just got back with Jasper and Alice and the house is silent as a crypt."

He laughed at my description then proceeded to answer my question. "Esme is in our bedroom reading, Rosalie went to Alaska to visit Tanya's family and I don't know where Emmett is."

I was totally shocked when I said, "Rosalie went to Alaska without Emmett?"

"Yes, I guess it was a last minute plan." Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and lifted his eyebrow at me. "Are you going to tell what is bothering you or should we discuss the weather next?"

I chuckled nervously and my damn hand swept through my hair again. "Well, I did want to talk to you about something…"

I shut the office door, went over to one of the chairs in front of the desk facing Carlisle and sat down.

When I didn't say anything for a while Carlisle cleared his throat in a human way and said, "Edward, tell me what is bothering you."

I told him everything that had happened between Bella and myself since the hunting trip. I started with the separate instances of her dizziness, the intensity level of each and ended with a summary of our discussions in regards to the problem.

He brought a hand to his chin and rested it there as he listened to me patiently. When I was done talking he unconsciously began to rub his chin with his thumb and index finger as he thought things over.

"Has this happened before this?" He asked finally breaking the silence.

"Just when we first met and started spending time together last year. She told me that I 'dazzled' her, she would lose her breath often and once she almost passed out when I kissed her. Then gradually it stopped being a problem as far as I know." I paused and looked down at my hands, "She said that this is different then all of those other times, it feels stronger to her."

"Couldn't the answer be just as simple as you guys have been apart most of this week and you have never been apart this long, except of course for the whole James incident. Vampire eyes do have a natural effect on humans to some degree regardless."

I sighed, "I wish it were that simple, but this happened on Sunday when we got back and it was just an overnight trip. I go hunting every two weeks so why is this happening now?"

"I don't know. All I can say is that now that you are aware of this you need to make a concentrated effort to pull away. Make sure that you aren't unknowingly entrancing her; I mean this was all new to you when you met Bella. We pretty much keep to ourselves, so you didn't exactly have to work on this problem much and then you were faced with you first attraction who just happened to be your singer. Your not perfect Edward, but now is the time to make sure things are as they should be."

"How do I pull away without upsetting her?"

"You need to be very aware of your mind when you are with her and looking at her. Our minds are complex with many facets to turn to and you need to log into the one that is concentrating on her. Once you are able to do that you will know what to do and how to fix it."

Dread washed through me as I thought of all the possible outcomes to my problem, "What if I lose her?"

Carlisle came around the desk and sat in the chair next to me and put his hand on my knee. "Edward, I can't tell you what to do. I gave you my advice and now it is up to you what you do with it. I will stand by you no matter what you choose." He patted his hand trying to comfort me.

I got up and walked to the door, "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Your welcome." He stood up at looked at me with compassion, "Just one more thing Edward."

I turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"Just make sure you figure out how important it is to you to know that your love is with you willingly or not."

I nodded my head and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Sorry it has been awhile, I've been busy with kids and birthdays! I won't take as long with the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it!**

So much has happened in my life in the last month that when I think about it, I almost feel like a spectator standing on the outside. I cannot believe the direction my life has gone in. The biggest surprise, well of course besides Emmett, is that klutzy me has become a yoga and meditation enthusiast. The classes on Saturdays have really helped me define my poses and I am getting very good at it all. I am definitely not one to toot my own horn but I think it is even making me somewhat graceful and less accident-prone. I have not tripped over my own feet or anything in two weeks.

I practice my new hobby every night before bed and occasionally in the morning. Edward thinks it is strange that I got interested in this out of the blue, but he is being supportive. He has taken to spending nights in my room again, but I have not been able to say or ask him anything outright about my sleep talking. So, I will just be happy that I have not said anything to jeopardize my secret life with Emmett. The only time Edward has mentioned my sleeping habits is to say I mumbled incoherently one night and he was irritated because he could not understand what I was saying. In my mind, I had given Emmett a high five. That seems so callous of me and unlike of me, but I have been missing Emmett so much. I do not know how much longer I can take of pretending to be annoyed, when all I want to do is throw myself at him.

At least we had video games! I have never been one to play, but Emmett found a smart way to rope me into it. We had all been up late one night and Jasper had vacated the video chair because he was tired of losing. I had made a wise crack about the mentality of one who plays the idiotic video games immediately putting him on the defensive.

Emmett then proceeded to challenge me, stating that I just did not want to play because I sucked.

"Of course I would suck, I have never played before."

"What?" He shrieked embarrassing himself in the process causing everyone to laugh.

Alice snorted, "Emmett are you taking hormone pills again?"

"Shut it Alice." He turned to me, "How can you never have played? You are a disgrace to teenagers everywhere!"

It was funny because he did look genuinely horrified.

Laughing at the look on his poor adorable face I said, "I grew up the only child of a single mom. Buying video games was not high on our list of priorities."

"Poor Bella, never getting to have any fun." He smirked at me and then raised an eyebrow at Edward. Edward just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Emmett smiled, "Come here Bella."

I had looked at him skeptically, not knowing what his intentions were and that made me nervous. "Why?"

He obviously liked my discomfort, "You are my new protégé, now get over here so that I can teach you how to kick some serious ass."

So, that is how our time playing video games together began and to my surprise, I had fun. Emmett taught me how to play a multitude of games on all of the different consoles and we got to sit together on the gaming chair. I loved how his sneaky mind worked. Just sitting by him made it worth it, but I was also smelling him and feeling him pushed up next to me on the small chair. Every time that we have sat there I have to remind myself constantly that we are not alone because all I want to do is lean my head on his arm. We have gotten lucky a couple times and the room cleared out for a few minutes leaving us alone. The minute this happens our eyes meet and Emmett caresses my thigh squeezing it at different intervals like he was having a hard time controlling himself. These moments have definitely helped with our time away from one another but it has also made it harder.

The only contact I had had with Emmett in the last three weeks besides our gaming time was about a week ago and it was all I could think about. It was a Saturday and Edward and Jasper had gone to The Outfitters, a local outdoor and camping gear store, to get some new items for the next hunting/ camping trip. Esme is redecorating her and Carlisle's bedroom so she went shopping in Port Angeles with Alice. Carlisle was in his office and Rosalie was with Emmett in the garage tinkering on their cars.

I went into the mostly unused but meticulous kitchen to hunt up some food, when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I stopped in front of the refrigerator with my hand on the door handle and closed my eyes. I brought my hand down to my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I looked at it and pressed the appropriate buttons to read my new text message.

I felt the smile grace my face as I read that it was from Emmett. I pushed one more button and read his message, 'I weaseled my way, brilliantly I might add, to stay home next weekend from camping. We will have three days together…' I scrolled down to read the rest and my breath caught in my throat as I read; 'I'm standing behind you sexy.'

Before I could even think of turning around I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind and his breath on my neck. I shivered as I breathed in deeply filling my lungs with his scent marveling at how good he smelled, a mixture of man, wood and motor oil. He brought his face down to the crook of my neck and kissed it lightly. Then he caressed his lips down to my shoulder and brushed them back and forth lazily. Although the contact was initially cool to the touch, all I could feel now was the heat surge through me as his body pushed into mine and the side of his face grazed against mine.

I brought one of my hands up behind me and ran it through his hair, his hands clenched into fists at my sides and then gripped my waist. He turned me around quickly but gently, squeezing my hips once I was facing him. With my arms wrapped around his neck, I stood on my toes and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. I lifted my eyes up to his and as he met my stare, he parted his mouth and touched my bottom lip with his tongue. I sighed and heard him breathe me in as I parted my lips to allow his tongue entrance into my mouth. Although the kiss was incredibly soft and light, I could feel the intense longing behind it as our tongues circled and massaged the other. His strong hands came down slowly caressing my backside, then trailed back up my sides causing my body to tremble with delicious shivers.

Those trailing hands stopped to cup each side of my face tenderly as if he were handling porcelain or fine china. He pulled his lips away from mine and looked into my eyes with such an intensity that for the moment I felt loved and…treasured. He looked so loving and pained at the same time. I have no idea how long we stood there like that staring at one another but when it was over it felt like a flash in time.

He leaned down to my ear, whispered, "Soon", and then kissed my cheek before he pulled away and immediately made eye contact with me again. His hands left my face and fell lightly onto my shoulders then made there way down my arms to my hands. We stood there holding hands for a moment and then he turned and walked away.

_____________________________________________________________________

The Cullen family minus one is leaving for the camping trip today and my mind was having trouble wrapping around all of the thoughts meandering through my mind. Sitting on Edward's bed watching him get his things ready was keeping my mind occupied…sort of. I wanted to scream at him to hurry the hell up so that I could start my weekend, but instead I was listening to him go on and on about my safety.

"…So Emmett has agreed to stay here with you in my place because he hunted a few day ago and he wants some time away from Rosalie. On his last hunt, he came across Victoria's scent and when he took me out I caught her scent as well, so I want to go and try tracking her again. I'm sorry I'm leaving but we will all be back soon and you will be safe with Emmett." Edward paused and looked up at me and I saw pain in his eyes.

"I know, I will be safe, I'm not worried about that. I want you and the rest of the family to be safe. I couldn't bear it if something happened to one of you because of me."

His eyes never left my face as I spoke and as he walked over to me slowly, he began to shake his head. "We can take care of ourselves, it is you that we worry about. Please do not go anywhere alone and be nice to Emmett, I really think Rosalie is getting to him. These last few weeks they have been avoiding each other like the plague."

I nodded my head yes, "I bought that new video game he was talking about so I guess I can surprise him with that."

Edward laughed, "That is so funny that he has you playing those games. It is nice to see you acting like a true 18 year old. When I get back I want play with you and see if you are any good."

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not, but it is fun and I'm getting a little bit better. I'm horrible at those shooting games, I get lost."

He stepped up to me and placed himself between my legs, so that he could grasp my arms lightly to pull me up and against him. After lifting my head up to his by gently putting a finger under my chin he looked deep into my eyes and I could see his love swimming in them. He brought his head down to mine and captured my lips into a soft and cold kiss. I kissed him back but without the original zeal that he was used to. Ever since the conversation we had had about him needing to talk to Carlisle my sickness and dizziness had receded gradually. I do not know if it was because we have not been apart since the last hunting and I was just used to it again or if something had changed with him.

He had never told me if he had ever talked to Carlisle about it. I assume he has not because I think that he would have said something to me about it by now. The weirdest part about it all is that once the dizziness was gone, the pull that I had always felt for Edward was not there anymore. It confused and scared me. Had I ever been in love with him or had he just mesmerized me? Or did I fall out of love with him once I had been in Emmett's bed? What would that mean? Regardless of the answers, I knew that Edward was going to be hurt in this situation. I felt so low and just plain deceitful and guilty. I may not be in love with Edward but he was still a part of my life and I loved him as I would love any family member or friend.

It has been hell trying to act normal and in love with him. It is difficult to pretend to feel something that is not there, especially on a continual basis. I knew that he had to know that something had changed but I did not understand why he has not said anything about.

That is when I was brought back into the present and Edward pulled out of our kiss with a frown on his face. "Are you alright, love?"

I felt the heat rise to my face and I stammered, "Of course, why do you ask?"

"You just haven't been yourself lately."

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound unconcerned.

"Well, for starters, usually when I kiss you, your heart rate speeds up and you attack me."

"Oh…" I stammered, not able to think of anything else to say.

"What do you mean, Oh? What is going on with you Bella? Don't you love me anymore?"

The look on his face was one that could break hearts and he did break a portion of my heart but not in the way that you would normally think. My heart was breaking for him because I was causing him this pain but I was not in a place where I could tell him…yet. I had to lie and it was killing me slowly inside.

"Edward," I said, looking down at the floor not able to look him in the eye. "A girl can only stand so much rejection. I'm just trying to respect your space."

He breathed in deeply and it seemed like a much needed breath, but I knew different. He was upset and blaming himself just as if I knew he would.

"I'm not rejecting you Bella." He said to me as he pinched the bridge of his nose, but looking me in the eye the entire time. Or at least trying to since I kept turning away from him.

"Yes, Edward," I emphasized each word. "You are."

"How can you think that after everything that we have been through. You are the most important thing to me. Can't you see that I restrain myself in order to protect you?"

I sighed, "All I know is that every time I try to get close to you, you push me away. I am tired of being pushed away Edward. I'm giving in…we will wait…I don't have the energy to force myself on you any longer."

"EDWARD!" We heard Alice scream from downstairs two floors. "Hurry up, we are leaving in five. Give Bella a kiss and let's go."

He walked back over to his bag and zipped it up. On his way out the door, he stopped right in front of me and kissed me chastely on the lips, "We will talk about this when I get back. I love you."

"I love you too." I responded and watched him turn and walk toward the bedroom door. "Edward?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Have you talked to Carlisle about the dizziness yet?" I asked him pointedly. I realized when I saw him flinch that he had, but he had kept it from me.

He straightened up, the look on his face became hard, and cold, for once matching it's physical attributes. I had never seen him look this way before…he looked…broken or…fragile, maybe even angry.

"Yes, I'll talk about it with you when I get back." His voice seemed to crack as he said this.

He looked away from me finally and walked away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Not knowing what to do with myself, I went downstairs to play a video game as I listened to everyone bustling around getting ready to leave. I needed to feel some girl power so I decided to play Heavenly Sword game on PS3. I stink at shooting games, but sword games I fucking rock. I lost myself to the game as I tried to soak myself into Nariko's quest against King Bohan and save her family and tribe.

I don't know how much time passed by the time that I felt Emmett sit next to me on the gaming chair and rested his hand on my thigh. I set down the game controller and turned to face him. "Are they gone?" I whispered.

He nodded his head, remaining silent, but staring intently at my eyes and then my lips and back up again. He reached out his hands and picked me up by my waist, lifting me up and setting me in his lap so that I was facing him with my legs straddling his thick body. I licked my lips eager to feel his lips on mine.

As though he could hear my thoughts, he brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly once sending a wave of tingles down my body. I sighed and he breathed my air in and moaned as he moved his face to the side of mine. He rubbed his face in my hair breathing my scent in and I wrapped my arms around him letting my fingers rub the back of his neck.

He brought his lips to my ears and whispered hoarsely, "I missed you."

I hugged on to him tighter delighted at his words, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

He brought his face back up to mine and looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. I knew I could get lost in his golden amber eyes as they sparkled at me. The way that he was looking at me made it hard for me to breath. I moved in closer until my nose was touching his and I felt his hands tighten on waist. Slowly his hands lowered to my backside and he gripped me pulling me closer to him. Our lower bodies grinded against each other and I moaned in his face. He brought his hands up to my face to cup my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss was my undoing. What started out as sweet and slow quickly became fast and fueled with need. Our lips moved frantically and our tongues tangled fighting for dominance. My breathing became pants and Emmett's hands moved from my face and trailed down my back. One hand stopped at my hip pulling me into him repeatedly creating friction with every movement. His other hand went under my shirt, rubbed my back, stomach, and finally made it to my breast.

I broke away from our kiss when I threw my head back and groaned deep in my throat. My need for him was stronger then ever before. Now that I had tasted him, I needed him to consume me, body and soul. His mouth never faltered with the broken kiss and was now attacking my neck and collar bones. I could feel myself getting wet in my panties as I enjoyed his lips and tongue on me.

I could not wait anymore, I needed him now and here. I stood up, shocking him and I swear he whimpered. I smiled at him with what I hope came across as seductive and lifted my t-shirt over my head. When he realized what I was doing his sad face turned into a sinister smirk. He watched me remove my bra next and he moaned out my name making me even wetter. When I started on the button of my jeans, I saw him pull his shirt off quickly so that he could resume watching me. I took my time pulling down the zipper and I bit my bottom lip. As I slowly wiggled out of my skinny jeans, I saw him removing his own pants never looking away from me in the process.

When we were both naked we stayed where we were for a moment and let our eyes drink in the body before us. Emmett held his hand out to me and after I accepted, he settled me back on to his lap. He held me there with the side of his face resting on my chest with his arms wrapped around me. The gesture was sweet and very unexpected, making me feel cherished and special.

He turned his face into my chest and took a deep breath. I felt the hunger vibrate through his body as he unwrapped his arms from around me. He took a hold of my hands and moved them so that they were up over my head. He held them there for a moment and tilted his head up to look at me. Keeping his eyes on mine, he delicately lowered his hands down my arms, past my shoulders and then they rested on my hips. I brought my hands down to his shoulders and I pulled him to me.

His mouth took one of my erect nipples into his mouth and I gasped. He sucked, licked and lavished my breast with kisses and then moved on to my other breast. His hands kneaded my hips repeatedly, moving my wet core over his massive erection. A growl came out of him and he quickly lifted me with his hands and brought my slick sex down onto his full length. Once I was wrapped around his erection, my heat with his cold we both sighed out with relief.

He lifted me back up and then down on him, setting a slow pace for me. I began moving on him and as I came back down his length, I ground my hips into his making him go deep inside of me. I moaned at the sensation and moved on him following his direction and using my sexual instinct. Before long, I was rocking on top of him, taking over so that he could use his hands on the rest of my body.

Cupping my breast, he let his palms rub against my nipples and then he pinched them with just enough force to almost push me over the edge. I kissed him lavishly shoving my tongue in his mouth and he kissed me back with quaking need. My body continued to move on top of him and he brought one of his hands in between our bodies so that he could use his fingers on me.

He rubbed my sensitive nerves above where our bodies were joined and I threw my head back. I kept up the rhythm of my hips on his arousal as my body shuddered with his touch. If I thought that he could not make me any wetter, I was so wrong. He had me dripping and begging for more as I moaned and panted. I brought my hands up my body and ran them through my hair pulling some of it to the top of my head.

Emmett moaned, "Bella…God you are so sexy…so fucking beautiful." He watched me bring my hands back down and grab my own breasts, fondling them.

His fingers began to move faster between us alternating between circling motions and pinching my clitoris gently.

My hips began to move faster gyrating him and pounding my self down onto his shaft in quick, urgent thrust.

I moaned, "Close…Oh…so close."

"Me too, Bella. Let go…cum for me."

I hollered out his name as my frenzied orgasm consumed me, his climax followed right after mine began and we rode it out together. I felt him twitch inside of me as his cool seed filled me. We panted and kissed, while moaning out the others name into each other's mouth.

After we came down from our sexual high we stayed where we were with our arms wrapped around each other, our bodies still connected and kissing each other…lovingly.

Emmett kissed my nose and looked at me, "It feels so good to hold you again."

I nodded my head slightly and kissed him again, "It feels good to be in your arms again."

"Bella?" Emmett said quietly.

"Hmm?" I whispered lazily resting my head on his shoulder as his strong hands rubbed my back sensuously.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to go back to the way things were when the weekend is over."

"Shhh…" I said to him. "Let's not think about that now. I just want to enjoy this and pretend that this is our life and there is no ending weekend to worry about. I just…I just want to enjoy you."

"I can't help it Bella. Being apart from you makes me ache inside in places that I did not know existed. I have felt so lost without you this past month."

I remained quiet listening to his voice and the words that he was saying to me. They made me so happy to know that being apart caused him the same pain that I have been feeling. But nothing could have prepared me for the depth of this declaration of feelings or what he said next.

He groaned, not in pain but in frustration, "Can you please look at me?"

I brought my head up and gave him a soft smile. He cupped my face with his hands as he searched my eyes with his own. "You need to know Bella…"

He paused suddenly looking unsure of himself, "You need to know that I'm in love with you and I'm going to make you mine."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Thanks for reading!**

I watched her face as I told her that I loved her hoping with everything that I am that she felt the same way. Her beautiful face remained expressionless and she didn't respond immediately. I continued to hold her naked body to mine as I waited for her to do or say something. I wished that there was a way that I could read her mind because her silence was really starting to freak me out. I can't even fathom my life without her in it now and there is no way in hell that I was going back to the way my life was before.

A sparkle came back into her eyes as she refocused on me and then she smiled at me endearingly. "Emmett, don't you know?"

I cleared my throat and shook my head no, "Know what?"

She brought her mouth down to mine and kissed me gently. With her lips still on mine she whispered, "I'm already yours."

I sucked in a deep breath relieved and burrowed my face into her shoulder and mahogany wavy hair. As I continued to smell my woman I mumbled into her neck, "You scared me Bella."

She chuckled, "I scared you? You didn't figure falling in love into your 'Operation Emmett' master plan?"

I laughed until I realized what she had just said, "Have you?"

"Have I what?" She asked with a smile still on her face.

"Have you fallen in love with me?"

An exquisite blush crept up her cheeks and she nodded her head yes.

"I want to hear you say it Bella."

She looked at me and took a deep breath, "I love you. I love you so much it hurts deep in my chest when I have to stay away from you."

I sighed, "I will never get tired of hearing you say that."

I brushed her hair away from her face and pushed it past her slender shoulders, "You are so much more than beautiful."

She smiled with elation, "You know, I could really get used to this side of you."

"Oh is that right?" I lifted an eyebrow at her, "Which side of me are referring to? I've always thought that my butt is nice, but you seem to be fixated on my…"

Bella gasped at me and placed her hands quickly over my mouth before I could finish my statement. Her blush was deep as she stared at me in embarrassed shock. I smiled behind her hands and I started to laugh. The shock left her face and her full and sensual lips turned up at the corners. Soon we were both laughing at my successful attempt to tease her.

Still laughing Bella said, "You are so bad."

I pulled her back into me and whispered into her ear, "You have no idea."

I winked up at her definitely noticing she had no response to that except a cute but mischievous smirk on her lips.

I helped her get up by holding her as I stood and the delicately standing her up on the floor.

"Are you hungry?"

She bit her bottom lip, nodded yes and then began picking up her clothing.

"Why don't you go take a bath and relax? There is some bubble bath under the sink and I'll bring you up something to eat." I leaned down to pick up the one garment she had forgotten and held my hand out to her with her panties dangling from my index finger.

She blushed once again, grabbed her panties from my finger quickly and rushed out of the room. I chuckled to myself as I put my clothes back on and headed into the kitchen.

When I was done setting everything up on a carrying tray I took it up to her. She was in my large bathroom bathtub immersed in the water and covered with bubbles. She was leaning down so that all that was visible was her head from the neck up and a bit of her knees. Her eyes were closed and she was humming. The sight of her laying there looking relaxed and free made me pause at the door to just stare at her and soak in all her loveliness.

I knew when she sensed my presence because her heart rate accelerated and her eyelids fluttered. She opened her eyes slowly and watched me watching her. I walked in and set the tray on the counter. I handed her a fluted glass filled with champagne and watched her take a sip. Her nose wrinkled up a little when the bubbles tickled her causing her to giggle.

I walked back into the bedroom and got a sturdy desk chair and brought it back into the bathroom placing it next to the tub. As I grabbed the tray and set it on the chair I heard Bella giggle again.

"Thank you Emmett. You know that I'm not legal drinking age." She said softly looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Your welcome and I know, but I figured your already sleeping with a vampire what harm can one glass of champagne do."

She giggled again and watched me take my clothes off as I removed them slowly enjoying her eyes watching me without any restraint or shyness. She was drinking me in as any woman might a lover.

"Scoot up a little," I said to her once I was finished undressing.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm getting in the tub with you so I can hold you, feed you and impress you with all of my romantic wiles."

"Oh." She scooted up and giggled softly. "So what did you bring up with you?" She tried leaning over to look behind me at the tray.

"You'll see." Once I sat down I pulled her up against my chest. She relaxed against me and sipped her drink. In this more upright position I could just see the top swells of her breast covered with the lavender bubbles. Her normally milky white skin had a slightly pink hue to it from the heat of the water.

"You like lavender?" I asked her, remembering the last time she took a bath here she had smelled of lavender.

"Mmhmm." She murmured still sipping her drink. "I love lavender and gardenia. All that was under the sink was lavender and rose scented. Roses remind me of old ladies."

I started laughing loudly causing the water to splash slightly.

"What is so funny?"

"Rosalie loves the rose bubble bath claims it is her signature or some shit. I have never liked it. She would have a fit if she heard you say that it is an old lady smell."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm allowed to have my opinion and Rosalie is a pretentious snob."

My laughter shook us in the tub again causing some water to spill over the sides. When my laughter subsided again we became silent relaxing together. I brushed her hair back away from her face so that I could kiss her cheek and I ran my hand down her arm lazily.

"Are you ready to eat?"

She nodded her head in response and closed her eyes with her head leaning on my chest.

"Take a sip of your champagne first." I instructed and she obeyed.

I brought a bright red strawberry to her mouth and rubbed it on her bottom lip. She parted her mouth and took a bite. She moaned in pleasure as she slowly chewed.

I continued to feed the piece of fruit to her, "They say that the champagne intensifies the flavor of the strawberry."

"It does. I have never tasted such a sweet berry." She took another sip of the champagne.

I fed her the rest of the food on the tray and listened to her sounds of enjoyment, her murmurs were music to my ears. After the strawberries there was, grapes, slices of kiwi, grain crackers, Brie cheese and I ended it with a square of milk and dark chocolate. She had drank all of her champagne and I handed her a second glass to enjoy with her pieces of chocolate.

She was sipping the last of her drink and she giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking that this must be how you woo all the young human girls. Bathing them and getting them drunk!" She giggled and then snorted. She brought a hand to her mouth and laughed harder.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Well, to be honest with you I don't remember ever taking a bath so you are my first bath mate."

"Really?" She kind squealed and pushed herself forward making it easier to turn around. Once she was facing me she pulled me up and wrapped her legs around me. She kissed me deeply, passionately and just about knocked my socks off, well, figuratively speaking anyway. "Is it stupid that that makes me so deliriously happy? We have a first together, Emmett. Promise me you will never take a bath with anyone else."

I chuckled, "You really are tipsy aren't you?"

"Yes!" She answered a little loudly.

"Bella…Have you ever drank alcohol before?"

"Nope," she answered exaggerating the ending sound with a pop of her lips. "Okay, now you answer my question and give me my promise."

I kissed her left cheek, "No you are not stupid." I kissed her right cheek, "I promise to bath with no other but you." I kissed her nose, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "I'm a little dizzy. Are you doing that to me?"

"Of course not, it's the champagne. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about how it might effect you."

She smiled, "I'm not upset, it feels tingly."

I kissed her on the nose again, "Let's get out, your fingers are all wrinkled and the water is cold."

She nodded and then I lifted her off of me and got out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed another one for her. After she stepped out of the tub I wrapped her up in the towel and pulled her to me. The smell of lavender mixed with her natural floral smell swarmed around me and I kissed her delicately on her neck at her pulse point. I felt a small urge of bloodlust , but I quickly pushed it down.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The day went by so fast and twilight was already approaching. We had spent the day together doing little trivial things like play a new video game that Bella had purchased for us, we lounged around on the couch chatting about things of little relevance while I played with her hair and I even painted Bella's toenails. Of course the toenail painting was Bella's idea, but how could I say no to her pouting bottom lip as she said please.

It was obvious that we were avoiding the serious issues that would need to be discussed before the end of the weekend. We just wanted to enjoy each others company and ignore the mess that laid ahead for us once our relationship was revealed. I promised myself that I would bring it up to her tomorrow. Today and tonight, I just wanted it to be about us, with no complications.

After Bella ate a quick sandwich washing it down with a glass of milk we spent the rest of the evening in my bedroom on my bed. We watched one of my action movies that she had never seen before and she agreed that transformers on Blue Ray was definitely better than any other action movie before. At first I thought that she was really feeling it and then she ruined it by rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Why are you being sarcastic? You just wait, in a few years DVD players will be obsolete and everyone will be replacing their DVD's with Blue Rays."

"You are right, I don't know what I was thinking. When Megatron went after Sam I swear he was jumping out of the screen. It actually terrified me so I'm glad that you were here to protect me."

I chuckled at her sarcasm and started to tickle her stomach, "Come on Bella, admit it. The picture is so much better than anything you have ever seen. It is clear, defined and practically coming off the screen."

She was giggling as I tickled her but continued to be obstinate, "Honestly, I didn't notice much difference. Only guys care about a ten percent improvement to the television screen. It really is just a waste of money."

I increased the pressure of my hands on her eliciting louder laughter, her squirming to get away from me and her hands trying to push my hands away from her. "I can't believe you just said that woman. Who are you? No woman of mine would dare to utter such nonsense."

Her laughter had turned to breathless squeals as she desperately tried to get away from me.

"Stop!" She screamed. "Please stop!" She was getting desperate now and she foolishly tried to smack me. I grabbed her arm and pulled it above her head so that it rested on the soft white pillow Then I took her other arm and brought it up with the other. When both of her arms were being held by one of my hands I stopped and watched her chest heave breathlessly. I brought my eyes to her flushed face, I looked into her eyes seeing her love and lust for me.

I brushed my lips softly over hers and she returned the kiss with immediate excited passion. In a matter of seconds we had gone from playful banter to taking off each others clothes. We were both kneeling in the middle of the bed, naked and just for a moment looking at one another. I saw a look come over her eyes and couldn't quite place what was different until she started to try dominating me. It was extremely erotic and I let myself bow to her direction wondering where she was going with it.

After I willingly let her push me onto the bed she straddled me and kissed me with a fiery passion that rivaled my own. I lightly pushed her up so that I could look at her, her hips, her waist, her breasts and pink tips, her elegant neck and her blushing face. Expecting her to be uncomfortable with my admiring and roaming eyes, I was surprised to find the usual rosy blush on her face replaced by a sensual half smile and her eyes on mine.

I gave her my best smile, one that I knew would showcase my dimples and quietly said, "I knew you could be a sex kitten, Bella." Just as her blush started to rise, I started to move her off of me so that my mouth could ravish her silky body, "I'm going to make you purr, Bella."

She shook her head at me, "No Emmett." She put her hands on my chest and pushed just enough, requesting me to stop.

I laid back down on the bed and looked at her with an eyebrow raised with a silent question. I didn't have to wait for long because as soon as I was motionless beneath her she spoke with raspy desire in her voice.

"We'll just have to wait and see who is purring first, tiger."

Before I could respond she quickly bent and kissed me hard, she brushed her tongue in my mouth and when she was done she sucked on my bottom lip. I moaned as I felt myself stiffen below and twitch with excitement. I pulled my head up to capture her lips in another kiss, but before I could she started to move down my body with her eyes smoldering. She moved down me covering my skin in warm soft kisses and letting her wet tongue glide out in uneven intervals. With her movements I could feel her satin like skin trailing down my length and I closed my eyes and let her explore my body as I marveled at all of the sensations that she was creating.

The next thing that I knew my eyes snapped open as I felt her warm lips and tongue on the top of my erection. I quickly and I mean with supernatural speed, I had pulled my chest up leaning on my elbows to see this erotic and mind numbing vision. She looked up at me at the same time that her dainty hand wrapped around my length and then she twirled her tongue around my tip.

I rolled my eyes back in my head and my want was so extreme, but I still managed to find some element of gentlemen lurking in me. The gentlemen that was only there for Bella because I had never cared to be one before in my life. I just took what was given.

I gasped out, "Bella."

She ignored me and I watched her trail her tongue down from my tip to the base of my arousal and back up again. I had to shake my head to remember what I had meant to say because I really wanted her to wrap her lips around me and take me into her throat.

"Bella," I gasped out again a little louder with a slight growl in the back of my throat.

She stopped her movement but kept her mouth right above my aching hard length and brought her eyes to meet mine.

I took in a deep breath. "Bella, you don't have to do that…I think…" I gritted my teeth and finished my statement through them in a hiss, "I think that you should stop."

"You want me to stop?" She looked confused and a little hurt.

"Of course I don't want you to stop…Shit…I mean, yes I want you to stop."

"Why, I want to taste you. I want to make you feel good."

"Oh God." Hearing those words come out of her mouth made my erection twitch in her hand and I almost gave in to the desire to thrust myself into her sweet mouth. Still through gritted teeth I hissed, "You do make me feel good, but you can't do that."

"Why?" She questioned me still with confusion and exasperation. I could feel her breath blowing and circling around me and I could feel the 'tiger' in me growling wanting to pounce on its prey.

"Why? Because your, I don't know…your to sweet and innocent for that. I don't want to be disrespectful or demean you." Fuck, is that really me talking?

She chuckled, "Don't be silly Emmett. I want to do this I just hope I do it right." Her eyes had not left mine and now she cocked an eyebrow at me as she said huskily, "Be disrespectful…because I want to be a dirty girl."

"Oh, fuck" I said and I knew I had lost my will. I laid my head back on the pillow and I brought my hands to her head threading my fingers through her hair. I pulled her head up gently and then guided her mouth back to the tip of my erection. I watched her and saw her smile with victory. I felt my mouth twitch into a side smile and then I felt her mouth on me as my hands moved with a mind of their own pushing her head down onto my full length. She wasn't able to take me all the way in so my hands showed her what to do. One hand stayed in her hair setting a slow rhythm of up and down movement. My other hand wrapped around her hand that was gripping me, helped her bring the wetness of her mouth all the way down and then set the motion there as well.

She kept up the rhythm and I let go of her hand and gripped the sheet on the bed next to my side. I kept my other hand in her hair, not to move her, but just because I needed to feel her. I lost my self to the overwhelming sensations as she quickened the pace. Her hot mouth sucked and licked while her hand followed suit. Feeling the pleasure and watching her below me bob up and down on my arousal caused moans and growls to escape my throat.

The pace quickened more and her tongue never stopped working its transgressions on my shaft. I was getting so close and she made me feel so good.

"So close…oh…so amazing…" I panted and moaned to her. My hand that was still tangled in her hair moved to push lightly against her head. "Bella, honey…move…I'm going to cum."

She just shook her head no and continued to suck on me, but now it was harder and faster.

I pushed against her again, "Move, please…I can't…stop…"

She wouldn't budge and I didn't know what to do. Should I just let her have her way and deal with her surprise when all was said and done? Or Should I physically pick her up and move her?

I threw my head back, it felt so good that I couldn't think straight. Just as I had decided to pick her up and move her, her next move totally made me abandon all thought processes. She came up my rock hard length, swirled her steamy tongue around the tip and sucked me all the back down. On her way back down she moaned loudly and carnally like she couldn't get enough of me. Hearing her pleasure at servicing me was as primal as it was sexy and in the next instant I reached the point of no return. I couldn't hold back anymore and as I gripped her hair and moved with her, slightly thrusting into her mouth my cool fluid spilled forcefully down her throat. As I heard and felt her swallowing my release I groaned loudly and my climax rocked even more intensely.

Her hand and mouth slowed and when my release was completely spent she released me, moving up to my stomach. She folded her arms across my abdomen, laid her chin on them and watched me come down from my incredible high.

When I looked down at her and met her eyes, she fluttered her eyelashes at me and said, "Meow."

My shocked laughter rocked my body as I pulled her up to me and held her close holding her face above mine. "Aren't you full of surprises?"

She just shrugged, giggling and then she kissed me. Just a soft and quick kiss that was over way to soon.

I grabbed her waist, kissed her nose and started to pull her up on my body. "It's your turn."

She gasped not out of fear but confusion, "Oh…What are you doing?"

I paused and grinned, "I'm helping you up here so you can sit on my face."

"Oh," she said and then she said it again when it dawned on her what I meant. She started to laugh and then became an eager participant. She followed my lead as I directed her with my hands where I wanted her. When she was directly above me with a leg on each side of my face she began to tremble.

I looked up to her face, still grinning, "You might want to grab on the headboard."

I looked at her shiny wet core, decided to skip the teasing and just dove right in by sticking my tongue in her center. She fell back at the shock, when she pulled herself back up she grabbed onto the headboard. This time I lightly placed my tongue on her and licked up her folds. I breathed in her heated arousal and then wrapped my arms around her legs so that my hands could reach her center. I used my fingers to gently open herself more to me and then I flicked her nub with my tongue. My tongue massaged her pressure point, I sucked on it, and licked it some more. I brought my hands to her thighs to show her she could rock on me, demonstrating by moving here over me. I continued to attack her folds and clitoris with my tongue and I could taste her arousal. I moaned, she moaned and she pushed herself down into my face.

She started to rock on me and my tongue began to move more frantically causing my entire head to move slightly and quickly, back and forth. She moaned my name and let go of the headboard bringing her hands to her breasts. She grabbed them and pinched her nipples as she rode my face faster. She screamed my name as she came on me, her back arching and her breathing haggard.

Once I could tell that she had rode her orgasm to the end I swiftly picked her up and slid her down my once again engorged erection. I helped her move on me by picking her up and pushing her back down on me by her hips. She was still recovering from her release and she was so light and easy to move. I wasn't able to move fast enough so I brought my self up so that she was now sitting on my lap and I was kneeling on the bed. With our bodies still connected I turned and laid her down on the bed with my body following her. Holding myself above her I kissed her, thrusting my tongue into her mouth and thrusting my arousal into her core. I continued to move inside of her and kissing her, when she pulled away to lick my face. Once I realized she was tasting herself around my mouth I groaned her name. My movements became faster and harder causing her to moan. She kissed my lips and moaned moving her arms around my back holding on to me.

"Deeper," she begged.

I grabbed her leg and held it up with my arm by the back of her knee giving me the position to reach further into her depths. I thrust quickly, deeply and hard, again and again. Her heart was racing, her blood was pumping and we both reached our peaks at almost the same time. We moaned and groaned together riding out our climaxes. I kissed her and moaned her name into her mouth.

Afterwards, we laid together our limbs all tangled up and we kissed each other lazily. Our faces were turned towards one another and our eyes were locked. As her eyes began to get heavy I kissed one and then the other.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered huskily into her ear.

"Mmmm," She sighed. "I love you, too."

Her eyes fluttered closed and I nudged her chin with my nose. She looked at me and smiled demurely.

I brought my lips to her ear and whispered, "You really rocked my world, kitten."

She chuckled softly and as she started to drift to sleep she whispered, "Meow."


	11. Chapter 11

Edwards POV

Hunting in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness with my family is usually a really good time. The beauty around us is breathtaking and the hunting plenty. We usually get more then enough opportunities to quench our thirst leaving us amber eyed and feeling sluggish. This trip was unlike any that came before it because all of us were out of sorts, being introverted.

Rosalie was looking and acting scornful with a constant scowl on her face. Her random thoughts made little sense to me but as I continued to block her, I assumed she was thinking about her problems with Emmett. Alice was quiet and confused as to why her visions were not working, irritated that she couldn't see the outcome of Emmett's and Rosalie's relationship and perplexed at her visions of what she calls Bella's naughty dreams. Jasper was just worried about everyone as all of our emotions hit at him from all sides. Carlisle was also worried and trying to get us all alone so that he could try to talk to us about our problems. Esme well, was Esme. She just kept trying to cater to everyone's needs acting as if she had no clue as to the emotional tension on the trip.

I was trying to ignore the probing negative thoughts that have been eating at my mind for the last month. My worries about losing Bella seemed to be coming true as more times passes and as I gradually ease my mind controlling grasp on her. Carlisle was correct when he stated that I would know what to do once that I was able to find that corner of my mind. Once I found that faucet of my mind it was easy to see what I was doing wrong and to delicately rectify the situation.

My fears were coming true. The more and more that I let her go, the more distant she became. I have not been able to speak to her about it because I have been frightened that she would not believe that it was an honest mistake. I had never meant to mesmerize or control her with my mind. I had thought that her connection to me was genuinely attraction and love.

I knew my turn was next to be conveniently steered away from the group by Carlisle, so I was not surprised when he approached me to try our hands at some more tracking techniques. As soon as we had made it to a nice clearing with a stream Carlisle stopped and turned to me dropping all pretenses of our supposed tracking expedition.

"Edward, I didn't ask you out here to go tracking. I wanted to find out how you were doing with your situation with Bella." The look on his face was one of pure undiluted concern.

I nodded my head to indicate that I had suspected these intentions. I'm sure I was wearing my heart on my sleeve right now since I had to remain in control at all times around Bella. If I had been human, I am sure that I would be holding back my tears at this moment.

"I don't think it is going so good, I did what you suggested and then I gradually turned it off…I think that I have lost her." I sank down and sat on a large boulder grabbing the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger.

Carlisle walked over to me and patted my back, "I'm sure it is not as bad as it seems. Maybe there is just an adjustment period, I'm sure she understands that you didn't mean to do it."

When I remained silent, he dropped his hand and asked, "Edward, please tell me that you talked about our discussion with her. Did you tell her anything?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, tugging it slightly before letting go. "No, I didn't talk to her about it. I just…I just kept putting it off. Then…God, this is so embarrassing."

Carlisle patted my back again, "Don't be silly, there is no reason to be embarrassed. You know that I would never judge you."

"It is not that. I am just going to say it. A couple of days after our talk I was trying to pick the best time to bring up the topic to her. Then, after a week of no sleep talking, which is out of the norm for Bella…she had a very vivid dream." I paused and took in a deep unneeded breath. "After that I just knew I was going to lose her and I could not bring myself to talk to her about it."

"Why is this dream such a big deal, I thought she was a nightly dreamer. I thought you liked that about her." The confusion showed clearly on his face as his frown caused a single line above the bridge of his nose.

I ran my hand through my hair and then tossed my arm out in frustration making it as if I was gesturing to someone. "Yeah, I like it when she is dreaming about ME." I told him this emphasizing the me in my statement.

"Oh," he paused as if in thought and then the light bulb clicked on. "Oh, I see."

We sat through an awkward silence while my hands wrecked havoc with my hair and Carlisle paced slowly in front of me.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"I'm pretty sure, I mean the dream seemed pretty risqué for someone with her limited knowledge and I'm pretty sure she called out someone else's name."

"I'm so sorry Edward, but you know that doesn't necessarily mean you are going to lose her. She honestly could be just dreaming and you cannot hold dreams against a human. It is beyond their control."

"Carlisle," I whispered, feeling horrible for what I was about to suggest.

When I did not go on, he urged me to by clearing his throat, "Go on Edward."

"I can't believe I am saying this but I could almost swear that when she was dreaming…well it sounded like she …it sounded like she called out Emmett's name." I hung my head down not wanting to look at Carlisle for suggesting something as vile as that.

I waited for him to respond and when he didn't, I hesitantly looked up at him expecting to see disappointment on his face. When I saw shock on his face, I opened myself to his thoughts and nothing could hurt more than to have my worst thoughts vindicated by his thoughts.

I jumped up all of the sudden frantic and pissed off. I growled, "You really think that it is possible? I thought I was just letting my imagination run wild and I felt, felt fucking guilty for even thinking….If…Oh my God I left her there with him."

Carlisle immediately tried to reign in the freedom of his thoughts. "Calm down Edward. We don't know anything for sure." Then he purposely sent his next thought to me without speaking it aloud. Edward, we need to go out further to discuss this because we cannot risk Rosalie hearing us. I do not want to put Bella into danger.

He nodded at me, I heard his worried thoughts at my 'pained face', and then I saw my face in his mind. My fists clenched as my anger soared and I hissed through clenched teeth, "Let's go."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

I woke up on Saturday morning feeling refreshed, fulfilled and loved. A love that I have never known before, one that came freely and without nausea. I know that I was being unfair to Edward by thinking these thoughts, because I do not think that he would have done anything to me intentionally. But even knowing that I still couldn't help but to be upset about it, because it was not fair for me either. Were my feelings for him ever genuine or was it all mind control.

My mind went back to my Emmett and I felt myself smile as I continued to lie in bed refusing to open my eyes to the light of the new day. As my thoughts went back to him, I reveled in the glory that is new found TRUE love. I emphasize true because I am sure that it is one hundred percent of my free will. I love this man who is adorable, silly, playful and so utterly tender and loving at the same time.

I started to stretch and move, when I heard him chuckle next to me. I opened up one eye grudgingly and looked for him. I did not have to look far because he was looking right at me and scooting closer with his large dimple encased smile.

"Good morning, kitten." He said to me affectionately following it with a sweet and simple kiss on my lips.

I opened my other eye bringing my arm up to shade myself from the sun glaring in from the window. At that moment, I noticed that it was not just the sun shining in my eyes but it was Emmett as well. He looked beautiful and glorious in the sun with his skin shining brightly looking like it was encrusted with sparkling diamonds.

I ran my hand down his bare and chiseled chest, "Good morning, tiger." I threw my hands up over my head and yawned. "What time is it? It definitely feels to early for the sun to be out already."

"It is almost eleven." He chuckled and brushed his hand down the side of my face.

I sat up quickly holding the sheet to my chest, "Oh shoot. I missed my yoga class."

He pouted at me, "Were you really planning on leaving me today?"

I smiled, "The class is only an hour long and I was just following orders."

"Well I'm glad you missed it…I want you all to myself. What can I say, I'm a selfish ass."

I smirked at him, "I guess I'll just have to practice here. Will you move the coffee table in the family room later to give me some room."

He smirked back, "Hell yeah, but only if I get to watch. If you do it naked I'll give you an automatic A on your exam."

I laughed at him, "Dream on pervert."

"I'm not sure it is working so well though, Bella. You were quite interesting last night."

"What do you mean?" I asked him and fearing the answer.

"You were quite vocal last night in your sleep."

I grabbed his arm, "Spill it Emmett, this is serious. I talked in my sleep last night?"

"I don't know if I would necessarily call it talking, but I sure enjoyed all of the moaning, groaning and hollering of my name. I think I even saw you rub yourself a bit." He lifted up his arm that my hand was gripping and flexed it, "I am a sex god."

I just sat there staring at him with my mouth hanging open.

The smile on his face vanished and it was replaced with concern. "Bella, calm down. Your heart is racing a mile a minute. What is wrong with you?"

"Don't you see…what if I have done that before? What if Edward already knows?"

Emmett collected me into his arms cradling my head in in one of his hands and he kissed my forehead while shushing me. "Your face is white as a ghost Bella. You need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

I tried to pull away but he held me to his chest, "But, what if…."

"Bella be quiet." He said gruffly causing me to sigh in exasperation. "If Edward knew there is no way that he would have left me here with you alone."

"You really think so?" I mumbled the question into his chest.

"I know so. Edward is quite predictable." He continued to hold me running his hand down my hair. "We have some things that we need to talk about."

"Okay," I said wearily.

"I want to tell them about us when they get back." This time when I pulled away to look at him, he let me. I gasped and began to interrupt him but he held up his finger, "Please, just let me finish what I want to say."

I shut my mouth and nodded my head for him to continue.

"I love you and you are mine as I am yours. I do not want to share you and I do not want you to share me with Rosalie. I want you and no one else. We need to tell them, so that we can be together the way that people in love should be together."

"I want that to…but what if they don't accept it. What if Edward tries to hurt you?" I was so scared that Edward was going to kill Emmett when he found out.

"Please have some faith in me, Edward may be fast but he is not a match to me unless he can anticipate my movement from my thoughts. We both know that he will not be able to read my thoughts so it will be a fair fight for him for once."

I shook my head at him, "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I'm not going to do anything but protect myself and what is mine."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Do you have to talk like a caveman right now?"

"Yes, I do. It builds my character and besides you think it is cute." He pulled me in and kissed me quickly. "We need to be delicate about this because it is going to get a little messy. When they get here, I do not want you to leave my side. Promise me that you will stay next to me the entire time."

"Of course, I promise." I knew that I would be to scared to move anyway so that part would be easy.

"We also need to make sure that they never find out what I can do in case we need to go into hiding. We should probably keep it a secret anyway because I think that my abilities will work against the Volturi and I do not want them finding out about me. If anyone but you knew about me, it would just take Aro holding someone's hand to find out everything and then he would think of me as either a threat to his family or a commodity. I would rather they think I am a dunce just like everyone else does."

I shook my head again but this time in understanding, "When you put it that way it definitely does sound like the safest thing to do."

I could not believe how he continued to surprise me with his intelligence. We know that my mind can block Edward and Aro so why couldn't Emmett's? It is certainly an advantage to hope for.

"I want to be the one to tell the family about us, with you standing by my side. Is that alright with you?" I was touched that he was asking me how I felt about the situation instead of just taking control over it.

"That is fine but I want to be able to speak for myself afterwards."

He nodded his head, "Of course." I knew that I did not need to tell him how much I appreciated it. He knew that Edward tried to make decisions for me and disregarded how I felt on some dire situations that we have gone through in the past.

I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck letting the bed sheet fall into my lap. I kissed him slowly and then whispered to him with my face directly in front of him, "Now that we have talked about that, why don't we enjoy the rest of the weekend?"

He breathed in my scent and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He closed the inch between us by kissing me senseless and laying me back onto the bed. He told me he loved me over and over and then he showed me. It was gentle, sweet and thorough and I loved how he loved me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day was spent relaxed and loving each other's company. After Emmett made love to me, we showered together and he ravished me against the tile wall under the spray of water. We could not keep our hands to our selves and whether we were in the throes of passion or just sitting close holding hands, we needed the contact.

Emmett tried cooking for me, which was sweet but he came prepared as usual. The garden omelet looked pretty but it was covered in a thin but brutal layer of salt. I smiled when he set it in front of me and gagged at the first bite. I looked up at him afraid that I had hurt his feelings but I saw his dimples and new that all was safe. We both erupted in laughter as he handed me a lemon poppy seed muffin.

I did my yoga in the family room in my black yoga pants and sage green cotton tank top. At first, I told Emmett he could only watch if he did it with me. He was definitely a good sport bending this way and stretching that way, but after about 10 minutes, he said he wanted to appreciate the view from the couch. I continued and was surprisingly comfortable with him watching me. I guess that is what happens when you love someone and knowing that they love you.

I went through my poses as he watched and listened to his adorable catcalls. A few times, I toppled over laughing at something silly that he said such as his comment when I was in the pose Downward Facing Dog, which starts out on all fours and then you tuck your toes in then straighten your arms and legs leaving your buttocks sticking up in the air. He watched me follow through with the pose for a couple of reps and then said, "Kitten, if you keep sticking your tail in the air your tiger is going to pounce on you."

I laughed and continued on but at the end of the next rep with my butt in the air, I wiggled it at him. The next thing that I knew he had, well there is no other way to but it, pounced on me. It was rough but I could tell that the move was calculated so that I would not get hurt.

He ripped my yoga pants and tank top off, then he started to have his way with me on the family room floor, promising to buy me new yoga clothes. That was the end of my yoga session but I still definitely got my work out.

That night we lounged around in bed again, me in a cotton blue pajama set with stars and moons on them and Emmett in black boxer briefs and a t-shirt that had a picture of a jeep on it that said 'My other ride is your mom'. We watched a comedy called Dodgeball that had us laughing and cracking jokes.

The day had been perfect and I wished that I could spend all my days with him like this.

The movie was almost over when my cell phone rang, Emmett and I stared at one another in silence as we listened to it ring with dread.

I guess all good things come to an end.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight!**

When her damn cell phone rang, I had to watch the happiness and glow on her face and in her eyes disappear within a fraction of a second. My beautiful and loving Bella now had a face covered in remorse and fear, with tears building in her eyes. I wanted to get the phone and grind it into dust in the palm of my hand. She seemed to be frozen on the bed so I got up and got her phone off the dresser.

After I looked at the screen, I handed it to her and whispered, "It's Edward."

She took the phone from me and took two deep breaths before answering the phone, "Hi Edward."

I grimaced at the forced cheerfulness that definitely did not sound like her and I know that she realized the mistake that she made as she watched me.

I heard Edward respond to her greeting, "Hi. Are you alright?"

Of course, he would notice that her voice was elevated and the pitch strained.

Bella rolled her eyes at me causing me to have to choke back my laughter. She seemed to get her voice under control because she sounded closer to normal when she said, "I'm fine. We were just watching a movie. How is your hunting trip going?"

"It is going well, so well in fact that we will be back tomorrow instead of Monday." Edward told her sounding matter of fact.

"Oh, that is great. What time will you get here?"

"We are planning to come back in the late morning after one last hunt."

"Okay. I hope that you are having fun and don't worry about me."

"Why would I worry about you love? I trust Emmet is taking good care of you?" I knew right away that Edward new something was amiss. I could tell by the manner of his clipped tone.

"If you can call annoying me, taking good care of me then yes."

Edward did not respond to her joke, but instead ignored it completely. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bella…"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I love you." Before she could even think of responding the line was dead, he had hung up.

Bella just sat there staring at the phone in her delicate small hands. I took the phone from her and returned it to the dresser. I sat on the bed and pulled her onto my lap where she collapsed into my chest crying a storm of tears. We sat there for a while as she shed her tears on me and I kept a firm hold on her, while rocking her softly.

I noticed her starting to calm down and her sobbing was fading. I began to rub my hand up and down her back, trying to help her relax. Gradually her crying ceased, her breathing went back to normal and she hiccupped occasionally as she her finger drew little circles on my chest.

I wanted to take all the pain away so that my Bella would always be happy, but I knew that that is impossible so at least I could help her feel better. I will always be near to rock her and brush her tears away. To hold her and help her through this, also held a healing effect for me, feeling her warm body pressed up against mine and smelling her throat scorching scent reminded me that it was all worth it. Everything that we have done and the people we were hurting, it was all worth it as long as I had her in my arms.

She untangled herself from my arms and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute. I want to go freshen up."

I nodded my head at her and settled myself against the pillows at the head of the bed to wait for her. After a few minutes with her in the bathroom, I started to get a little worried. I hope that she was not having second thoughts. If she changed her mind and decided that she could not love me, I knew I would not be able to stay here. The torture of seeing her, smelling her and not being able to touch her or love her would be too much to bear. For the first time in my life, I understood and empathized with the emotions in classic, tragic love stories. Stories like Romeo and Juliet, that I had once thought of as sappy and the characters as love struck, idiotic kids, now had a completely different meaning to me. I may not be an idiot or a kid but I was definitely love struck and I now knew how it felt to know that I could not live without someone. Love was an emotion that I was enjoying as I realized that its magnitude was something that I had never experienced before. Any feelings I had for anyone before Bella were certainly menial when compared to the true feelings that I felt now. However, the resulting weakness that it made me feel did not sit comfortably with me. I was not one normally to cast aside caution for anyone and I definitely had never done something that I knew would hurt a member of my family. I shook my head as I reminded myself that Bella was my family now and I would do anything to make sure that we get out of this in one piece and together.

I broke myself out of my trance like state of thoughts and I noticed that Bella was still inside of the bathroom. I could hear her so I knew that she was not crying anymore, but I could here her moving around and occasionally using the water facet.

Just as I was about to get up to check on her the door slowly opened and the sight before me rendered me for once completely speechless. My Bella stood before me with her angelic white skin and her long, wavy chestnut hair, wearing a baby doll type nightgown in a sky blue color. The silky material seemed to flow down her body while molding it in all the right places at the same time. The piece that cinched under breasts and tied in the back displayed the top of her lovely breasts and emphasized her alluring cleavage. The nightgown cascaded down her form ending at her upper thighs just barely covering her backside. Bella twirled around shyly to show herself to me from every angle and then she began to speak to me.

"No more talking Emmett. No more worrying and no more planning. We are going to have our way with each other again and pretend that there is no tomorrow."

She reached the bed and held her hand out to me. I accepted her hand and sat up so that she was standing in between my legs and my face was at her midsection. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me. I rested my head on her breasts and held her close to me wrapping myself in her warmth and succulent scent.

She continued to talk in her seductive and sultry voice making me hard instantly. "I want you to show me you love me all night long…and Emmett…I want you to make me scream."

I moved so that my chin was resting on her body and I was looking up at her face. I brought my hands down and gripped her supple backside and she pushed her hips into me. She kept her eyes locked onto mine as she brought her body down until her mouth was at my ear. She licked my ear and whispered, Meow."

My mouth dropped open and I was still unable to speak. She giggled and patted my cheek, while moving herself away from me. Just as I was about to complain, she began to crawl up onto the bed on all fours and turned her head back to look at me over her shoulder. I was turned so that my eyes were able to follow her and she said, "Are you coming, tiger?"

She smiled at me seductively and licked her lips. I growled deep in my throat, stood up and pulled my shirt off over my head. I watched her, mesmerized by the sight of this creature in my bed, as she settled herself propped up against the pillows to wait for me. She looked up at me with that sexy smile still on her face and once again held her hand out to me.

This time I accepted her hand and I let her pull me to her. I pulled my hand away to remove some of the pillows and pulled her down by her hips. Once she was laying flatter on one pillow, I settled myself between her legs, which she then wrapped around my waist and I held my self above her. When my face was above her, I brushed her hair back from her face and looked into her eyes.

I spoke to her in almost a whisper never taking my eyes away from her, "I love you, kitten."

She grabbed one of my hands, brought it to her cheek and then she purred at me. She literally used her fucking tongue, trilled it on the roof of her mouth, and purred. I grinned at her and told her, "That is so fucking hot."

I attacked her lips with mine and pushed my tongue into her mouth. She opened for me and moaned as our tongues met and tangled together. The feel of her tongue on mine, the combination of ice and fire sent trembles down our bodies. Her scent when she breathed out was similar to a smack in the face causing my throat to burn. She pushed her hips up into mine as my hand came down to cover her soft breast. I ran my thumb over her nipple feeling it harden at my touch and Bella arched her back pushing her chest into me as she gasped. I lifted my head so that I could see her face as I pleased her. Her eyelids were heavy and her lips were red and wet from our frantic kisses. When she felt me pull away from her slightly she looked at me. I watched her as I let my thumb trail under the hem of the bodice of her nightgown. When my thumb grazed over her bare nipple this time, she moaned softly.

I needed her skin on me so I started searching for the tie at her back, not wanting to ruin anymore of her clothes.

"More…please." She begged pushing her hips into mine as I continued to fumble with her clothing. After a few more moments, with little results Bella cursed under her breath. "Just rip it baby, it's not mine."

With that invitation I quickly ripped the bodice of her nightgown away, exposing her perfect rose tipped breasts. I gazed at her chest in awe before beginning my assault on them. At first, I was rough and fast, behaving much like a starving man wanting nothing but to quench his hunger. I suckled and licked while my hands kneaded and rubbed the luscious orbs. I came back to my senses when I was licking the underside of her left breast when her smell attacked my instincts with an unexpected force and made me snap my head back. I held my breath with my eyes closed and swallowed the sudden venom pooled in my mouth. I was not worried about hurting her because I had excellent control over myself, but the want to taste her with a quick drink lingered on the edge of my mind as I mentally calmed my instinctual reflexes.

She squirmed beneath me at the sudden halt of my attack and whimpered with undiluted want and need. I brought my lips and tongue back to her chest with a now slow and soft assault. I consumed her in needy gulps, which transcended my attempts of possessing her. She was mine; I inhaled her scent and blocked the full attack on me so that it caressed me with a tranquil caress. I new what I wanted and I knew how to get it. Her moans and panting was music to my ears and I new that my plans to make her scream were about to be realized.

Now that I knew my intent, I refused to feel guilty about it and went toward the task of attaining it in a way that would be enjoyable for both of us. I began to slide my way down her, pausing to rip the silky nightgown the rest of the way down the middle and pushed it to the sides. Seeing her with the torn silk on each side of her, but with her arms still in the sleeves was very enticing to my already aroused state. She licked her lips as she stared down at me with her eyes glazed over in lust. I trailed my tongue down her smooth and creamy flesh taking my time, savoring each taste. Listening to her whispered moans as she urged me on way.

I reached my next designated point of attack, watched my finger slide into her slick, and heated core. She was ready for me already but I was not done with my task, I wanted her to ache for me until she begged. I eased my finger in and out of her in a deliberately slow pace and watched her move with me as her wetness increased. I continued the slow movements as I placed my tongue on her clitoris and flicked it briefly. She groaned and arched her back at the sudden and quick pressure. I returned my tongue to her center and leisurely licked her heat, teasing her bundle of nerves. I added another finger inside of her and began thrusting them into her a bit faster causing her breathing to hitch. My mouth, tongue and fingers worked together and just as she was almost there, I slowed down smiling as she whimpered.

I kissed the inside of her thigh and then looked up at her to find her watching me intently. I licked her on top of the kiss and said, "I want to taste you."

"You are…you can." She said quietly.

"No." I licked her again and rubbed my teeth over her sensitive skin. She gasped as I continued to speak, "I want to taste you, drink from you."

She moaned, her sounds penetrating my desire and need for her…all of her.

"I won't hurt you Bella and I will suck out the venom. Trust me to take care of you and both of our needs."

She nodded her head and smiled adoringly at me, "I trust you, make me yours in all ways."

Her heart raced excitedly with maybe a little bit fear laced into it. That beautiful and trusting face flushed with desire and gazing at me, her moans returned as my fingers moved inside of her again. I worked her up into a near frenzy again with my mouth and fingers. I growled and the vibrations shook her entire body. Just when she was about to reach that point I brought my mouth to her inner thigh. I held on to her leg with my free hand and then I kissed her, licked her and then I slowly sank my teeth into her willing flesh. The first drink was my venom and I heard her scream not in fear but shock and ecstasy. My fingers continued to rock in and out of her and I took my second drink. This taste of her sweet nectar was pure bliss and as the warm, thick liquid that was the lifeline of my Bella ran down my throat I sighed with her enchantment of my being.

My third drink had me growling and pushing my fingers into her faster and harder. I place my thumb onto her nub and rubbed it in circles to increase her pleasure. I kept my mouth on her thigh but did not drink again yet. I serviced her and as I took my fourth and final drink, she screamed my name loudly. I quickly licked her to seal her wound and when she screamed again I hitched back with such force that I flew up above the bed about twenty five inches. When I came back down, I landed to the side of the bed so that I would not hurt her. I took my pants off, returned to her shaking form on the bed, slid down her panties and slid my erection into her wet heat with vampire speed.

Her eyes were startled at the suddenness of my actions but she sighed with content as I began to pump into her. I knew that I would not last long since I almost came when I drank from her, so I just let myself go. I did not expect her to climax along with me and with such a passion that it almost rivaled the intensity of my release. I whispered and groaned her name as we reached our orgasm and she was panting while her walls clenched around me accepting my cool release.

When we came down from our euphoric highs, I kissed her lovingly. She grasped the sides of my face with her warm hands while kissing me back. It was such a small gesture but it made my heart soar with happiness at its sweetness and contentment. This was where I belonged and this was where I was going to stay. I was putty in her hands and nothing was going to keep me from staying with her.

We whispered I love you and other endearments to each other until she fell into a peaceful sleep. I pulled up the blankets and watched her all night. She sighed and rolled but the there was no talking this evening. At some point, she seemed restless and it appeared to be because her arms were still inside of the torn negligee. I tore off the shoulder straps and eased the garment out from under her. She slept silently and heavily until I awoke her the next morning.

Dawn was breaking and the glow through the window was soft and highlighted Bella bringing out the red tints in her dark hair.

I leaned into her and kissed her cheek, "Bella, it is time to get up."

She mumbled and rolled away from me, but I just pulled her back. "Come on kitten. It is time to take a shower and put 'Operation Emmett, Plan B' into action."

I continued to try to coax her awake gently. I began to wonder if maybe I had drank to much of her causing her to be over tired and lethargic. When she pulled the pillow over her head I decided to take desperate measures.

I grabbed the pillow from off of her head and said loudly, "All right, I guess we are just going to have to confront the whole family from bed. I wonder how upset Edward and Rosalie will be to find us naked together and reeking of sex." I put the pillow behind my head and laid back waiting for what I said to sink in.

I counted to three before she was jumping out of bed, and I laughed at her. "What? Are they here? What time is it?" She was looking around frantically clearly not very coherent yet.

I got up to stand beside her and then I pulled her to me. "Shhh. They are not here yet, but we need to get ready. I'm thinking that we have a few hours."

I felt her relax a little bit in my arms and she rested her head on my chest. Her accelerated heart rate gradually calmed. I placed my hand under her chin and brought her face up to mine. I looked into her eyes and was surprised by the eyes that met mine. They were wide with shock, her heart picked up speed again and her breathing ceased.

"Breath Bella." I nudged her with my chest.

She exhaled up in my face and I drank in her warm air greedily. She stepped away from me with surprise still etched onto her face.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Your eyes…your eyes are …they look red or outlined in red." She sputtered out slowly having an issue with forming a coherent sentence.

I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She was right, my eyes had a red tint to them. They were not completely red thankfully, but there was definitely a defined outline of red around the outside of the dark amber color. The amber color was slightly darker than normal because of the red hue.

She followed me into the bathroom and stood beside me as I stared at my reflection. We did not speak of my eyes again. I think that we both knew that it would be a waste of time since there was nothing that we could do about it. I felt her hand on my arm, so I turned to her and gathered her into my arms. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Thank you for trusting me last night…for believing that I would be able to stop." I kissed the top of her forehead and pulled her closer to me.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

We took our time getting showered and dressed together dreading the early end of our weekend and what was yet to come. The time was spent mostly in silence, but for the occasional whispered declarations of love.

An hour later we were fully dressed, Bella fed, the washing machine running and clean sheets on the bed. We knew that the secret was going to be revealed, but we had agreed that it would be rude and tacky to not clean up our mess. Edward and Rosalie were going to have a lot to deal with today and we did not want to add anything to it that could be avoided.

We sat on the video gaming chair together as I discussed with her what I was anticipating upon my family's homecoming. It was about an hour later when I heard them crossing the creek. I stood up and helped Bella up to stand next to me. I checked and double-checked all of my mental defenses until I was certain that I was prepared for whatever was to come.

I kissed Bella chastely, "I love you."

"I love you to," she whispered looking forlorn and placed her palm on my cheek lovingly.

I brought her hand down to her side and walked over so that we were standing in front of the television. From this stance, I could see all around us and it made me feel more secure. I gently positioned her to my side but also slightly behind me and thought 'game on'.

As we waited, I could hear them getting closer and I could sense Bella's fear. I reached my hand back and she accepted it into hers quickly. I heard her sigh, as the contact instantly seemed to calm her.

My family walked in to see us waiting for them, my eyes red and my hand clasped in Bella's hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight!**

Bella's POV

Everyone stood in silence, looking at one another as if to gauge each other's reactions. It seemed as if the family new something was wrong even if they did not know exactly what it was. I tried to stand strong and keep my head lifted, but my knees betrayed me by trembling. My eyes stopped at every face briefly, but lingered a bit longer on Carlisle as I saw something more than confusion on his face, something more like a sad understanding. Then I looked at Edward, the person that I absolutely did not want to face. The face of the person that I had and still am horribly betraying, but as I looked at him I saw from his expression that he already knew. He looked down at our hands and I saw his face contort with anguish. When he brought his head back up to look at me, I knew that I had shattered his heart.

I lowered my head, felt a single tear stream down my cheek and then I felt Emmett pulling his hand out of mine to push me farther behind him. I looked back up and saw that Edward's face no longer looked sad, but looked angry, feral and scary. As soon as I saw the scowl on his face, I knew that Emmett was moving me over in a protective manner.

Edward's scowl intensified as he crouched down into a tense stance and prepared to attack, looking much like the mountain lion he preferred to hunt. His nostrils flared as he stared menacingly at Emmett with his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

I looked at the rest of the family, wondering why no one was speaking and why they were just standing there. Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder and leaned toward him. Edward shook his head slightly from side to side and shrugged off Carlisle's hand. I knew that they were having one of there silent conversations.

I turned back to Emmett and his protective form in front of me had not altered. However, he did not crouch down like Edward nor was he scowling. He appeared to be upset, but strangely confident considering the circumstances.

I, on the other hand, was having a hard time holding it together. My breathing was erratic, my knees were wobbling and perspiration was clinging to my face.

Just then, I heard Edward gasp and then in the next instant he was standing in front of me.

Alice Exclaimed in a hushed voice, "Emmett, your eyes…" and at that same time Emmett growled and told Edward to back off.

I jumped back minutely when Edward suddenly appeared before me. Then he grabbed my arms and looked at my wrists. I had no idea what he was doing and then his hands were pushing my hair back so he could see my neck.

I heard Emmett hiss and then he put a strong hand on Edward's shoulder and pushed him a step away from me. "Edward, please keep your distance from her. Your angry and not in control of yourself."

Edward continued to look at me with his pained eyes when he responded to Emmett in a gravely voice. "I'm not in control of myself? Why are your eyes red Emmett? What did you do?"

I felt the warmth rush up my face and wished that a hole would open in the floor and swallow me.

Emmett did not answer him or at least I thought that Emmett had ignored his questions until I heard a strangled mewl erupt from Edward's throat. His eyes immediately looked down to my thighs and then his head snapped back to glare ferociously at Emmett. I realized then that Emmett had told Edward with his thoughts where he had bit me.

"You bit her? Are you fucking crazy?" Edward growled out the questions as her threw his hands into his hair pulling at it like a deranged lunatic.

The tension in the room was so thick that I did not think anything could break through it. Then suddenly Alice's head snapped back, she gasped and everyone looked at her. Jasper was whispering into her ear and she shrugged him off gently. She looked at us dazed, "The dreams, Bella's naughty dreams…" Her eyes landed on mine with bewilderment and then things began to happen so quickly.

Edward roared when he heard Alice's words and he charged Emmett, grabbing him by the throat. They landed into the glass wall next to the television and the glass shattered and fell around them as they landed onto the patio outside. The sounds were deafening, the combination of the breaking glass, Edward slamming into Emmett and the booming sound of them landing onto the ground had me covering my ears with my hands. Tears were streaming down my face as I watched Edward and Emmett, wishing with everything in me that they would not hurt each other.

I screamed at them to stop at some point during all of this, but I do not think anyone heard me though over the odd ear splitting screech that echoed through the house. The sound was so painfully awful and gut wrenching that it sounded grotesquely inhuman. Edward and Emmett had just landed outside and I still had my eyes locked onto them.

The next two things that happened happened simultaneously.

Edward hollered, "No," in a hard, loud and frantic voice as he released his grip on Emmett, turning toward me.

I saw a rush of something rush toward me but it was so fast that it just looked like a large gust of wind. The next thing that I knew my body flew backwards and before I could fall onto the ground, something had a hold of me in a painful grip. I grabbed at my neck trying to catch a breath since having the wind knocked out of me. My left side hurt and it felt as if claws were digging into the skin at my neck. I was being held up with my feet barely touching the floor. It took me a few minutes to focus and realize what was going on.

I heard so much commotion, but I could not see anything and my mind seemed to be going around in circles. I finally realized that I had been squeezing my eyes shut so I opened them and my stomach threatened to give back my breakfast. The queasiness, the sounds that I could not decipher and the pain had my head pounding.

I looked around the room and saw the entire family gathered together about 15 feet in front of me. Even Edward and Emmett were standing with them and the looks on their faces were the faces of torment. For a moment, I was happy that they were no longer fighting and standing together with the rest of the family. Bit by bit as I watched them my senses came back to me and the fog in my brain began to clear.

It was at this moment that I began to grasp at the vise at my neck again that I realized that they were not claws but the cold steely hands of a vampire.

I sucked in a long breath as my eyes searched the room and just as I realized who had a hold of me Carlisle took a step forward and began to talk. "Rosalie, let her go. You do not want to hurt anyone."

Rosalie's response made my blood run cold and I knew that I was going to die. I also knew that she would not leave me with a chance of being changed; she would watch my last breath fade before releasing me.

"Your right Carlisle. I do not want to hurt anyone, because I am going to kill this bitch. She has done nothing but bring turmoil into our lives." She tightened her hand at my throat and the arm that wrapped around my middle. I winced in pain at her grasp on my waist and then shrieked as much as I could with the constriction on my throat, as I felt her fingernails dig into my skin like hot razorblades. I continued to grab at her hands in useless attempts to free myself; they were cold and hard like steel making it difficult to get a good hold on them. Her sharp nails continued to cut me and now when I grasped, my hands just slipped and I was unable to get a hold of her. I brought my hands out in front of me and saw the blood on my hands, then I smelled the blood and then everything went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Emmett's POV

In all of my life, I have never felt so much tension, stress and fear at one time. Standing in front of my Bella, I was prepared to protect her at all and any cost, while watching the actions of the two beings that could mortally wound and kill her. My mind was racing a mile a minute trying to keep them both within my sight at all moments. Edward definitely had a clue as to what was going on when he walked in and I saw the confirmation on his face when he saw me standing in as her protector. The role, he no doubt, knows that was stolen from him, by me…his brother. I saw his face change and transform through a chain of emotions. His heart was blatantly being worn on his sleeve and I saw the transgression of emotions go from apprehensive, trepidation, and tension, to realization, despair, grief, betrayal and anger.

I was not as worried about Edward though, I knew that he would blame me as he should and would come after me. Bella would be seen as a victim in his eyes and he would try to reclaim his role as protector and redeemer of her virtue. My mental intuition told me that he would not be the danger to her, but I of course was not going to take this for granted and would be prepared for anything.

My main concern was Rosalie, the beautiful, emotionally cold, narcissistic, vengeful, jealous and spiteful Rosalie. As I watched my family come in, I looked for her first and saw that at that first moment she felt the tension but was clueless to the situation.

I saw her look at Edward in confusion and annoyance when he crouched down preparing to attack me. When Edward and Alice noticed my eyes, Rosalie's eyes shifted to mine and she watched intensely when Edward left his stance to stand in front of me and at the interaction between Edward, Bella and myself. I saw her annoyance turn to curiosity as she tried to piece together what was happening.

I turned my attention to Edward as he checked Bella's arms and neck for bite marks, "Edward, please keep your distance from her. Your angry and not in control of yourself."

Edward looked at me with agony and anger in his eyes and I felt guilty and sorry for hurting him. Then he threw my words back in my face, "I'm not in control of myself? Why are your eyes red Emmett? What did you do?"

I did not like him touching her with his air of possessiveness and he was embarrassing her in front of everyone. There was so little time to think things through, so my next action was definitely not the smartest. Once I sent my censored thought to him, informing him numbly that the marks were on her inner thigh, his complete attention turned back to Bella as he choked back a tearless sob. His eyes went directly to her upper thigh area obviously avoiding looking at her eyes and then he faced me again.

Edward looked at me menacingly with his brow furrowed in the middle. He spat out venomously, "You bit her? Are you fucking crazy?"

I quickly looked over at Rosalie and saw her eyes narrowed at me as she was correctly putting the pieces together. I knew her and she was livid. A livid Rosalie equaled a war zone. My next intention was to warn Edward to watch out for her because I knew that even though he was angry that he would still die to protect Bella.

But I never had the time because when I looked back at him, he looked frantic and his eyes were wild as he threw his hands up, putting them into his hair and ferociously yanked on it repeatedly. The silence in the room was intense as everyone watched Edward lose some oh his hold on sanity. Everything that happened next happened in a whirlwind within mere seconds.

Alice threw her head back gasping and Jasper leaned over to say something quietly in her ear, but she shrugged him off. The look on her face was one of surprise and not in the happy sense. Alice uttered her next words while looking at Bella strangely and they made me cringe. My gaze shifted to Rosalie after Alice said in a daze, "The dreams, Bella's naughty dreams…"

I saw Rosalie's face contort into an angry snarl and she looked like the kind of monster that you saw in the gory vampire movies. Fearful for my Bella, I started to turn to her to get in front of her just as I heard a loud roar come out of Edward. The next thing that I knew his hands had an iron grip around my throat and I was flying backwards through the air.

The glass broke all around us and our bodies colliding sounded like cracking thunder. I heard several loud voices yelling or screeching, but with all the noise and commotion, I was not sure where it was coming from. I tried unsuccessfully to get Edward's hands off me as I realized with unbridled terror that Bella was in the house defenseless.

I tried to choke out, "Bella," to Edward hoping that he would realize that she was in there alone. I'm not sure if he heard me because he suddenly screamed a gut wrenching, "No." He immediately let go of me and turned back to the house.

My dead and still heart fell to the floor, because I knew that there was only one thing that could cause Edward fear like that. I knew that I had failed to protect Bella as I followed Edward hastily.

We rushed back into the family room but we were not fast enough. I saw Rosalie attack so quickly that my eyes almost missed her rush by. I knew that I was to late. Rosalie ran into Bella with her arm, by throwing it out and knocking Bella back. I heard something in Bella's body crack so I started to move forward, but Carlisle put up a hand to stop me knowing that I would not get to her in time. Rosalie kept going by as Bella made a rough humph sound at the contact to her midsection, from the pain and loss of air. Bella flew backwards about ten feet and Rosalie caught her from behind.

Rosalie had one arm wrapped around Bella's waist, the hand on the other arm was gripping her throat and Bella's feet were barely touching the ground. Bella with her eyes closed continuously tried to grab at the hand that held her neck. It was apparent that she was struggling for breath as well as release. She opened her eyes wide with her face contorted with pain.

She paused in her struggles for a moment as she noticed us, almost as if she had forgotten where she was. Then just as quickly as she stopped, she began to grasp at the hand at her neck again, but this time with pain and mortal terror. Bella's eyes frantically searched the room as Rosalie watched us with the eyes of a killer enjoying the time of torture.

As Edward and I stood slightly crouched prepared for any opportunity that may arise for us to save Bella, Carlisle stepped forward. He spoke to Rosalie in a firm and confidant manner, "Rosalie, let her go. You do not want to hurt anyone."

Rosalie sneered, her upper lip curling up and said, "Your right Carlisle. I do not want to hurt anyone, because I am going to kill this bitch. She has done nothing but bring turmoil into our lives."

Edward and I growled with anger and our bodies quaked with the need to pounce and destroy. Bella's neck started to bleed as Rosalie's fingernails dug into her soft flesh. Bella screeched in pain and became even more frenzied in her efforts to clasp at the hand vise on her neck squeezing off some of her air supply. Her hands became slippery and she brought them out and held them up in front her face. Her body sagged more in Rosalie's grasp, but not totally because of the arm around her waist. Bella saw the blood on her hands, her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

Hearing her scream and watching her pass out in that devil woman's arms made my trembling body act on it's own accord. I launched myself at them out of instinct, my body anticipating the mutilation to come. My mind was not working as I prepared to avenge what was not dead yet, my heart aching as I watched what was my fault. I put my kitten, my Bella, in harms way. As my body lurched forward, I felt someone hit me in the side wrestling me to the floor.

I tuned and got onto the balls of my feet, prepared to throw off my attacker and stopped in shock as I looked into Edwards's steady eyes.

Edward said to me gruffly, "Emmett, if you go after her, Rosalie will kill her. Do you want her blood on your hands?"

I collapsed down onto my knees, dropped my head into my hands and sobbed with anguish. My body racked with my tearless cries. I do not know how much time passed before I felt Edward slap the back of my head.

"Pull yourself together. If Bella is going to have any chance of surviving this, we need to be strong and aware. Falling apart is not an option."

I responded to Edward by nodding my head my head up and down. My body calmed down and I became silent. I looked at Edward again, but it was more as if I was looking through him, because I did not really see him. I shifted my vision to Rosalie and Bella.

I heard Edward suck in a deep breath quickly and whisper, "Oh my God."

I looked around making sure there was not more danger or wondering if he had heard some plan in Rosalie's thoughts. When I noticed nothing I looked at him and he looked back tilting his head to the side.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Your in love with her aren't you? This is more than just a game." Edward looked seriously bewildered by the concept of me loving Bella. Bella is right they really do underestimate me. Why would anyone risk all of this danger and heartbreak for just a game?

I stood up and answered him scowling, "Of course, I love her."

Rosalie screamed, "Shut up! Both of you just shut up!"

I saw Bella's face twitch and new that she was waking up. "Rosalie, I'm sorry. Please be careful she is waking up."

She glared at me with icy venom, "Oh, now he's sorry and now he says please. I gave you this life and this is how you treat me?"

Bella opened her eyes and looked at me. She was calm, collected and even though she was being held prisoner by the hands of a psycho vamp, she looked at me endearingly.

"I'm sorry." I held my hands up in surrender. I was speaking to Rosalie and Bella. I was sorry to Rosalie for handling our dead relationship by moving on without speaking about it with her. And I was sorry to Bella for loving her and putting her in danger.

"It is to late for that." Rosalie hissed and began to back up towards the front door.

The minute Rosalie began to move Bella's eyes snapped open wide and I took a step forward matching her step for step.

"Stay where you are Emmett." Rosalie demanded.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Edward stepped up to stand next to me and asked, " Where are you taking her?"

Rosalie smiled sinisterly and said, "I am taking it outside. I have nothing against Esme and I know blood on the carpet would upset her."

Edward and I growled angrily while the rest of the family gasped in shock.

I fisted my hands at my sides, "Rosalie, I promise you that if you do this…I will take great pleasure in ripping off your appendages and burning you piece by piece."

Edward took a step out farther than me, "I'll help him Rosalie. Just let her go."

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger! I had trouble with this chapter, because of the two different POV's of the same incident. I wanted to get it just right and it took longer than I had planned. So I stopped here so that I could give you something, otherwise you would have been waiting a bit longer!**

**I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**~Lacy**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Edward's POV**

After my declaration to help Emmett rip Rosalie apart, Emmett proceeded to surprise me once again.

Emmett begged Rosalie with emotional pain clear in his voice, "It is not her fault Rosalie. The fault lies with me, I seduced her. Be angry with me and only me. Let her go and take me. I won't fight you."

I watched his face as he tried to save the woman we love. He looked tormented, like a man being led to his end, which is exactly where he preferred to go than to try and live without Bella. In that moment I felt a lot of my anger dissipate and I found myself feeling empathy for him. I looked over at Bella and when I saw the look on her face my heart felt crushed all over again. It is obvious that she has only eyes for Emmett. As she looked at him it was as if no one else was in the room. It was clear by the look on her face that she had lost all hope of coming out of this alive and it was almost as if she was trying to say goodbye to him through her glassy stare.

I looked at Rosalie and I realized that Emmett had made a huge mistake. His begging had only infuriated her more and she tightened her grip at Bella's waist. Bella whimpered in pain and I suspected that she had a cracked rib or two.

Rosalie's eyes were like black pools of onyx as she stared at Emmett with immense hatred. She spoke to him with a snarl and some venom came out of her mouth and stuck to her lip like spit. "Your willing to die for her?"

"Of course," Emmett and I answered at the same time.

Emmett looked at me briefly and nodded in what appeared to be understanding and acceptance of my position in all of this.

"Rosalie…Bella is part of the family. You are threatening and hurting one of us. What would you have us do?" Carlisle asked her firmly.

I looked behind me quickly when I heard Carlisle start to speak. Carlisle looked at Rosalie grimly his lips pursed into a thin tense line. Esme sobbed quietly her body quacking as her children threatened one another. Alice was consoling her and I noticed that Jasper was gone. Alice looked up at me confusion and terror in her eyes as she looked at Bella and then back to me.

"Where is Jasper?" I whispered to her even though I knew that everyone but Bella would be able to hear me.

She told me without speaking and I read her thoughts. _Jasper couldn't take the smell of the_…she paused and grimaced…_blood_.

I nodded to her in understanding.

_Why can't I see it? I want to help, but I can't see anything._

"I don't know," I whispered.

I heard Emmett and Carlisle growl, so I turned my attention back to Bella and saw Rosalie leaning her head down to smell the blood. Her eyes went wild and she licked her lips. She squeezed Bella tighter and Bella screamed.

"Rosalie!" I opened my eyes in shock as I heard Esme scream her name. I refused to take my eyes off of Rosalie because I was watching for my opportunity to catch her off of her guard.

Esme continued to yell at her in between her tearless sobs. "Let Bella go. She is as much my daughter as you are and I will not have this violence."

Rosalie looked at Esme with a disdain that surprised me. If Rosalie would listen to anybody it would be Esme.

"How did she do this? She is ripping this family apart." Rosalie screamed back.

She let her eyes wander over all of us briefly and then she smelled Bella again. In the next second she was gone and Bella was screaming.

The entire family, minus Jasper, ran outside with vampire speed. Panic gripped at my heart in those few seconds that Bella was out of my sight and her screaming made it so hard to stay in control of my instinct to kill and think later.

We saw Rosalie standing just in front of the woods, behind the house. Bella was still screaming. Rosalie was holding onto Bella's arm and the bottom half of her body was laying on the ground. Rosalie yanked her back up by the arm as Bella continued to scream in agony. At first I was unsure as to how she was hurt until I saw Rosalie let go of her arm and hold onto her by the back of the neck.

Bella was in constant, agonizing pain and the cause was now evident as her arm hung limply to her side. Rosalie must have dragged her across the ground part of the way because her arm was hanging out of its socket. Her other arm was scrapped, bleeding and covered with dirt.

"Shut up!" Rosalie screeched at Bella and jerked her by the neck.

I looked at Emmett and I could tell that he was hanging on by a thinner wire than I was.

Bella tried to control her cries, but was unable to cease them for long. In between screams she sobbed, whimpered and tried to reach over to her dislocated shoulder as if she could lesson the pain if she just held it still.

Rosalie was shaking as she held her by the back of the neck. Shacking with rage and bloodlust, she continued to be rough with Bella and smell her, while cringing with what I assumed was the burning thirst in the back of her throat. She kept grinning madly, her white razor sharp teeth shining in the light, reminding me of how quickly she could take Bella away from all of us.

My mind was screaming at me to say something, but all that I could do was stare and watch for an opening in which to save her. Rosalie was not giving an inch and I heard in her thoughts that she was intentionally keeping a grip on Bella at all times. In fact she thought sinisterly, while looking into my eyes, _I am not going to let you save her, you forgiving pansy_. She continued to think similar thoughts as her eyes darted nervously between Emmett and myself.

Carlisle tried to talk some sense into Rosalie again, "Please let her go. We can work this out. We just need to go inside and talk it out."

Rosalie shook her head no and refused to look at Carlisle.

I heard his thoughts before I saw him and I felt a glimmer of hope. He knew that I could hear him and was repeating his plans over and over in his mind, like a recording set on repeat. We just had to hope that Rosalie was to distracted to sense him.

A few moments passed as Carlisle continued to try and talk to Rosalie. She never responded as he talked to her about family and healing.

It was then that I saw Jasper step out of the woods, but I didn't hear him as he was moving stealthily, reminding me of a thief hiding himself along the shadows. I looked over at Emmett, hoping that everyone would not give him away by showing the surprise on his or her faces. He returned my look and I saw hope in his eyes as he kept the rest of his face deceptively blank.

Rosalie was still acting out of her mind, her eyes wild and dark, and her body twitching as if she had lost some of her bodily control. I knew Jasper had to act fast and now. Rosalie had taken herself to far as she smelled Bella again. She slowly let her tongue curl out and placed it onto the base of Bella's throat. She trailed her tongue upward licking and taking in the line of dripping blood in its path. All would be lost if action did not take place now. I saw the frenzy come over Rosalie as she swallowed the sweet nectar that she had denied herself for her entire immortal life. My body stiffened as I prepared to launch myself at her.

It was at that precise moment that I heard Jasper's thoughts take action and I felt the emotions that he was pushing toward Rosalie. He was sending calmness, forgiveness and love towards her and although it did not envelop me I could still feel the intensity. The force at which he was projecting these emotional charges was astounding and I hadn't realized exactly how powerful Jaspers gift truly was.

I saw the effect of his power the second the emotional waves touched Rosalie's mind. Her eyes seemed to clear as the blackness began to fade back to amber. She shook her head and stumbled back minimally. She still had her hand around Bella's neck but her arm was more slack and relaxed. She looked back up and her eyes scanned everyone and the look in her eyes was full of remorse.

Those reactions lasted for about five seconds and then her nostrils flared out as she caught Jaspers scent from behind her. I read the recognition and then the resurging anger in her thoughts. Her eyes instantly returned to coal black as she shifted her body into attack mode. To my surprise, because it had not been in her thoughts, she twisted around releasing her hold on Bella and brought her arm up slamming it across Jasper's head.

I moved forward the minute she released Bella. Emmett and I crashed into Rosalie at the same time, tackling her to the ground. Jasper got up to where he had been thrown to by Rosalie's impact and came over to help us. Jasper helped us get up while maintaining our hold on a screaming and thrashing Rosalie. Once we were up Emmett wrapped his arm around her neck in a chokehold, only exerting enough pressure to keep her in place. Jasper and I had her from the sides and Jasper continued to calm Rosalie down by controlling her emotions.

She was fighting the conflicting emotions being forced upon her, while her body went still and slack, losing the fight. The moment her body stopped thrashing around, I looked for Bella.

**Emmett's POV**

"Bella?" My eyes scanned the ground and the area in front of me assuming that she had fallen when Rosalie had let go of her. I couldn't find her and then I realized that during the scuffle I had stopped hearing her screams and whimpers of pain. My arm squeezed around Rosalie throat as the fear gripped me. I heard a crack in her neck and I looked down at her as she hissed up at me.

Alice was the only person left standing in front of us and she looked completely devoid of any emotion, like a blank canvas. I felt frantic as I hurriedly asked, "Where is she? Alice where is Bella? Is she alright?"

Alice started to walk toward us slowly, very slowly. She approached at a rate that was slow for not only a vampire, but for a human as well. This odd temperament was so out of place for her that the burning fear in me turned ice cold.

"Alice," I screamed at her. "Where is Bella?" Never in all my immortal life have I wished for the ability to cry actual tears. The release of all this terror, pain and emotion racking through my body needed a tangible outlet. An outlet that I was physically incapable of, because I was a freak…an abomination of nature.

As these self-demeaning words swirled in my panic stricken mind, I opened my mouth to yell at her once more.

Before I could utter a word, Edward spoke for me, "Alice….ALICE!"

Alice stopped two feet in front of us and she finally looked at Edward with surprise on her face, like she was unaware that he had been standing there.

Edward reached an arm out and rested a hand onto her shoulder. "Alice, please tell us…Is Bella alright? Where did she go?"

I looked at him and saw that the pain and agony on his face probably mirrored my own.

Alice turned her head to me and then she looked back at Edward. "Carlisle and Esme carried her to the house to get her away from her." She looked at Rosalie then and the blank look on her elf like face metamorphosed into one of bile filled hatred.

"Carlisle is probably taking x-rays and making sure she is going to heal properly. They will keep her safe." She spoke to us as she glared at Rosalie. Rosalie refused to look at Alice.

I felt immense relief as I heard that Bella was with Carlisle and Esme. I knew Carlisle would do everything in his power to take care of her.

Alice took another step toward us and was now standing directly in front of Rosalie. Alice was shorter than her so she had to look up at her and Rosalie had no other choice but to look back at her. The staring continued and it seemed as if the fire had gone out of Rosalie, she looked at Alice sadly.

Alice smiled at her and I could have swore, much to my astonishment that she was going to hug her. So when her small hand smacked Rosalie across the face, her nails scratching down her cheek, the cracking sound vibrating through the trees of the woods, I couldn't help but want to hug her and swing her around with pride.

Rosalie's head snapped to the side with extreme force and Alice grabbed her face by the chin and pulled it to hers roughly. "You better hope that she has no lasting damage, you coward. It's easy to beat up on those weaker than you and you should know better. Now you have just lowered yourself to the level of those men that hurt you all of those years ago. You disgust me and you are no longer my family."

Alice looked at Edward, gave him a forced smile and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to me and did the same then said, "Whatever you two decide to do with her…well I just want you to know that you have my full support. I wish I could see the outcome of all of this, but I can't."

She paused and looked at Rosalie again, but this time with remorse. "I loved you like a sister."

Alice turned and started walking toward the house. She looked over her shoulder and said, "I'm going to go check on Bella."

As we watched her walk away, Rosalie slumped over in our arms and her body racked with sobs of despair and what I hoped was remorse.

**Bella's POV**

Everything was happening so fast and the pain was so intense. One minute I was being held in a tight grip by Rosalie feeling like I was going to die from the pain. The next minute I felt like I was flying through the air wrapped in a coolness that I could not name and now I am laying on a floor or table somewhere. Confusion circled me as I tried to place the events together into some coherent frame of reference.

It wasn't until I heard the calm, kind and melodious voice talk to me, that I realized that I was still screaming. My eyes were blurry from my tears, but they were also burning making it hard for me to open them.

"Your safe Bella. We are going to take care of you." I heard the beautiful voice reassure me over and over again. "I just gave you a shot of morphine, so the pain should start to fade soon."

I don't how much time passed, minutes probably but it felt like an eternity. I felt hands on both sides of my body.

"Bella your x-rays show that you have three cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder. I need to push your arm back into your socket. Esme is here and she is going to hold your hand. When I count to three I want you to scream as loud as you can."

When these words were heard through the foggy haze in my mind, I figured out that the calming voice was Carlisle. Daddy vampire was going to take the pain away. My mind was feeling even more muddled and when I heard him start to count; I forgot what he had told me to do.

The sudden pain that I felt next caused me to gasp and choke, then I screamed. I felt like someone had ripped my arm off and then set my shoulder on fire as they beat it with my appendage. After the pain eased and the morphine continued to soak through my body, I noticed that someone was continually brushing my hair back with their fingers soothingly. I moved my head toward the person and tried to open my eyes. I only succeeded in squeezing them tighter, they felt like they were sealed shut. I felt a hand in mine and remembered Carlisle telling me that Esme was there.

"Esme, is that you?" My throat felt like sandpaper as I talked.

"Yes Bella. You are going to be just fine." Esme patted my hand and kissed my cheek. She brought a straw to mouth and I drank the cool water eagerly.

"Thank you." I paused and groaned. "Esme…I can't see."

I could feel her leaning toward me and she said, "Carlisle." She didn't call him, there was no need for that and we both know that he would hear her.

When she spoke she breathed out onto my face. She smelled pleasant, like sunshine and apricots, and I felt myself smiling in spite of all of the pain and discomfort.

I turned my head toward someone entering the room and I assumed that it was Carlisle.

"Bella says that she can't see," Esme said.

Carlisle was at my side again and said to me, "Tell me what you are feeling Bella."

"My eyes are burning and I cannot open them," I explained.

Carlisle examined my eyes by opening them with his fingers and shining a light into them. "They have dirt in them so I'm going to rinse them out with some water."

As Carlisle rinsed and Esme dabbed the water of my face with a cloth I began to sigh with relief. I could see again and the sight of Carlisle and Esme leaning over me with concern made me grin.

"I love you guys," I told them both.

Carlisle chuckled, "I think the drugs are working, because you are slurring your words little missy!"

"Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome. You are one of my daughters and I will always save you." Carlisle kissed my cheek. "You are probably going to continue to have discomfort in your eyes. But as long as you can see and open them they should feel better in a few days."

"Okay…I'm so tired."

"I need to put a sling on your arm and then you can go to sleep." Carlisle continued to speak to me as he wrapped my arm in a sling.

Just as I was about to dose off I felt something similar to a whirlwind rush through the room. I giggled groggily when Alice appeared at my side out of now where like magic. I felt so out of it, but the sight of Alice made the tears stream down my face once again.

Alice sat next to me holding my hand as Carlisle worked around her. "Bella I'm so happy that you are okay!"

I nodded my head sobbing. I opened my mouth to talk to her but I was choked up and scared to say anything. I had forced it out of my mind for as long as I could, but now I needed to know if Emmett and Edward were all right. If anything happened to them I would personally hand myself back to Rosalie on a silver platter. This was all my fault, me and my stupid teenage hormones and open heart.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands and grimaced at the burn it caused. I looked up at Alice and whispered, "Is Emmett okay?"

Alice smiled and nodded her head, "They are both fine. They are outside trying to figure out what to do with the trash."

I looked at her confused.

"The trash is Rosalie, Bella." Alice rolled her eyes. "Carlisle is she already doped up?"

"Yes." He answered her as he pushed her aside so that he could start taping up my sides.

"So is Rosalie alright?" I asked hesitantly.

"She is for now," Alice asked growling.

I heard Esme somewhere start to cry and I looked at Carlisle and saw despair wash over his face. Rosalie was right I had torn this family apart and I had to fix it.

I squeezed Alice's hand, "Please, go tell them not to hurt her."

Alice pulled her hand out from mine, "No Bella. This needs to happen. How will we ever be able to trust her again? You will always have to watch your back."

"I forgive her Alice. I caused this…I…I slept with her husband. This is my fault!" I stopped and looked at her pleadingly, "Please, just go tell them."

Alice stood up, "I'm sorry Bella, but I can't. I love you and if they hadn't been able to stop her…" she stopped and squeezed her eyes shut. "She wouldn't have hesitated to kill you and I just can't let myself be okay with that."

I watched as Alice walked out of the room with her head hanging down.

"Will you go talk to them Carlisle?"

"I will talk to them." He finished bandaging my sides and walked away.

Just before he walked out the door I said to him frantically, "Tell Emmett I will leave with him and that I love him."

He paused as he listened to me and then walked out without another word.

I looked around the room and I saw that I was alone. My heart ached for Emmett as I cried myself into a medicated sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the big delay!**

**I do not own!**

**Emmett's POV**

I watched Alice walk away with surprise and awe. The bond between her and Bella is clearly stronger than I had ever realized. Her need to selflessly protect her in spite of the years spent as one of Rosalie's family is a definite testament to her unwavering loyalty to my Bella.

My mind and its many facets went around in circles as I worried about Bella. I looked at Edward and saw his emotions etched across his face and I knew that he was tormenting himself as well.

"Edward, can you hear what Carlisle is thinking? Is she going to be alright?" I could hear the panic in my voice as I asked him.

Rosalie kicked her legs up before Edward could respond to me and I tightened my grip on her neck. I felt Jasper and Edward at my sides tighten their hold on her as well. Edward and I looked at Jasper with raised eyebrows, wondering why his emotional control was not holding her as well as we expected it would. He was not sending the emotions to us, but I knew that I could still feel some of the waves on the outskirts of their auras.

Jasper shrugged with a grim look on his tense face. "She is fighting me. Her anger is still extremely fierce."

"Shit," I whispered under my breath causing Rosalie to giggle madly.

I asked Edward again, this time with desperation, "What is going on? I can't hear her anymore."

Edward looked at me with his pain clear in his eyes, "I'm not sure exactly because many things are running through Carlisle's mind right now." Edward paused and scrunched his eyes up in concentration as he focused his gaze at the house. "The morphine that he gave her is starting to work on her pain and he is looking over her x-rays…She has three cracked ribs…he thinks that she will be fine with rest and mending time."

I sighed in relief and then stood there in silence, wishing that I could go be with her. I should be there holding her hand, kissing her face and whispering endearments in her ear. After a few moments, I was wretched out of my thoughts by the sounds of Bella screaming in gut wrenching agony. The pain in her scream made me feel nauseous as if I had just eaten the most disgusting mortal food and my body was begging to release it.

"Carlisle just pushed her arm back into joint," Edward stated looking from me to Rosalie.

"You're lucky that she is going to be alright," Edward told Rosalie while gritting his teeth making his words sound like a choppy hiss.

Rosalie growled quietly with her face looking slightly contorted, but she remained silent.

"Can you two handle her without me?" I motioned to Rosalie with my head and continued, "I have some things that I need to say to her and it needs to be face to face."

Jasper and Edward nodded their heads yes. They both looked skeptical, but about what I am not exactly sure.

I slowly let go of Rosalie trying to gauge her reaction before fully letting go of my grip on her. I walked around them to stand about seven feet in front of them. I took a moment to gather my thoughts and to check my mental defenses. I also wanted to make sure I was far enough away in case she decided to kick her legs out again.

Rosalie's appearance sent a complete shock wave through me and she looked like a complete stranger. It is hard to believe that this undead woman before me was my sire and at one time loving partner. She held nothing but hatred and spite in her dark cold eyes. Her hair was wildly tangled and dirty, resembling a partial lion's mane around her face. There was dirt spots all over her and the sleeve of her white silk shirt was tore open at the shoulder. The scratches on her face that were caused by Alice were quickly healing but were still pink and raw.

I coughed and cleared my throat out of nervousness not need. This woman had just attempted to murder the love of my existence and I had such conflicting emotions surging through me. Part of me wanted to exterminate her like an insect, but the other part of me wanted to apologize and try to mend the damage that I had caused to her. I realized as I stood there trying to figure out what I was going to say that I did not want to kill her. I wanted her to forgive me and to forgive Bella. I wanted to be able to trust Rosalie again, but I shook my head knowing that I could never trust Bella to be safe with her again.

"Rosalie…I know that I have handled things very badly and I take full responsibility for my actions. Even though our relationship had taken on more of a roommate status with benefits, but lacking feelings these last three decades, I still should have come to you to talk about our problems. For that, I am so extremely sorry. I'm sorry I deceived you," I paused and looked to the right at Edward and met his gaze. I hoped that he knew that parts of this speech are directed to him as well. "I'm sorry that I was too weak to face our problems and deal with them like a man."

I stopped because I heard someone approaching us and I turned to see that it was Carlisle with Esme at his side. The look on their faces are indescribable, but I imagine that it would be the look any parent might have if one of their children had just attempted to murder a sibling for sleeping with their spouse.

They walked up to stand beside me and Carlisle asked Jasper, "How is she doing?"

Jasper responded sadly, "I am giving it all I have Carlisle and she is still fighting the forced environment. Her anger…it is making my head hurt…I have not felt such hostility since the war."

Carlisle sighed, "Rosalie do you have anything to say to Emmett's apology?"

Rosalie shook her head no and refused to look at anyone by keeping her head hanging down.

"I am so disappointed in you," Carlisle continued. "We have strived for so long to be non-violent, caring creatures to blend in with the human population and to denounce that side of our being that longs to kill. You have never had an issue with this lifestyle once you exacted your revenge on you human fiancé. I thought that this life was so easy for you and reveled in your self-control. Was I really so wrong? How could you try to kill someone in cold blood and one of our own?"

Silence enveloped the open space around us, complete with our lack of a heartbeat and the fact that we cause animals to scurry and hide. Complete and utter silence ensued with nothing moving but the wind.

Out of the silence came Alice's voice soothing and calm from inside of the house, "Shhh! Bella it is just a dream…your alright….Alice is here….I will protect you."

Rosalie's head snapped up glaring at me first then at Carlisle and she sneered, "She is not one of us…but I am…and it is so easy for you to cast me aside."

"She has been part of this family ever since Edward brought her home and we are not casting you aside."

Rosalie snorted, "She has brought us nothing but trouble and now this disgusting affair."

Carlisle ran his hand through his blond hair, "Is this reason enough to harm her, kill her? Where would the world be if everyone murdered cheating spouses or cheating sisters?"

"She is not my sister…and you…are not my father," Rosalie hissed.

"I love you as I would have loved a daughter," Carlisle exclaimed while Esme hid her face in his chest and started to whimper with despair.

"Oh shut up Carlisle. I am so sick of your holier than thou demeanor. You do not fool me." Rosalie screeched and kicked her legs again. "You didn't save me from death, but delivered me into a life of hell of watching people through a fishbowl having the life that I can never have. I was afraid of the change and of being alone, but I have always hated you. Then you go and bring Edward into the _family_," she made quotation marks in the air as she said family. "I wasn't good enough for your golden boy, your prude and hypocritical pretend son. The only thing you have ever done for me Carlisle is change Emmett for me and look how that turned out. You taint everything you touch. Now Emmett is nothing to me since that bitch of a human turned him against me and defiled our relationship…."

Rosalie jerked the top half of her body and was able to free her arm out of Jaspers grasp. Just as she started to swing toward Edward, Jasper was able to grab onto her arm again and restrain her.

Everyone looked at Jasper.

"I am sorry but she is wearing me down, I am not sure how much longer I am going to be able to hold back her wrath."

Rosalie started to laugh.

Edward grabbed Rosalie's arm out of Jaspers hold, "Jasper stand back and handle her mentally, I got a hold of her."

Jasper stepped back and focused his eyes on Rosalie's back.

I looked at everyone again and again, the anguish on everyone's face made me angry. "Why are you doing this? We don't want to kill you Rosalie, but you seem hell-bent to make us all doubt our safety."

"I won't hurt any of you unless you get in my way…but either way…whether it is me or Bella….someone is going to die tonight."

"How can you say that, want that?" Esme screamed at Rosalie.

I was surprised to finally hear Esme speak up and then she continued to speak with acidic grief in her tone, "Please, Rosie…please come to your senses. Just go away and heal, when you are better we will welcome you back. Just stop doing this over a stupid mistake, don't throw away everything."

I cringed when I heard Esme say 'stupid mistake' because there is no way I would ever regret what I had with Bella. I am ashamed of myself for handling the technicalities poorly, but I would never be ashamed of the way I felt and feel for Bella.

Rosalie shook her head at everything poor mothering Esme said. "It is to late for that mommy dearest, I let the cat out of the bag. My true feelings have been unleashed and it feels good. I am so tired of pretending to care."

"So what should we do now?" Carlisle asked her.

"Let me finish what I started and then I'll be gone."

I growled, low and menacingly leaning into a crouch. I heard a bone in her wrist crack as Edward tightened his grip on her hands and arm.

I hissed at her, "There are only two choices here, either you leave and agree to never show your narcissist face again or Bella and I will leave." I heard Edward groan at my last words.

"There is no way around this Emmett," Rosalie sneered venomously. "If you succeed in making me leave, I'll be waiting…you can not protect her all the time. I'll wait until that day when you turn your back feeling a false sense of security."

I kept my stance but yelled, "Carlisle! What am I supposed to do here?"

I knew that I could not stay here never knowing how far or how close Rosalie was. Putting Bella into that kind life was not an option. She brought life back into me, reminded me how good it felt to breathe and showed me how to love unconditionally, which was not a weaknesses but was a strength that made your whole being soar with worthiness and elation. I would not force her into a life where she had to fear her safety with every step. I would take her away from here first or…I would have to kill Rosalie.

I felt a rush of wind and someone speak quietly, but being lost in my thoughts, I was not aware of what had just occurred until I heard Alice speak.

"I have an idea." Alice said smugly.

I turned to look at her surprised to hear her voice and when I turned around, I saw that Esme was missing. Alice must have called to her so that they could switch places. I felt relieved that she had not left Bella alone.

I smiled at Alice, "I would love to hear what you have to say Alice."

Alice's confidence made me relax a bit and I stood up out of my attack stance.

Alice started to pace in front of us but alternating her gaze to each of us and I noticed that she had all of our attention, including Rosalie. She continued to walk in front of us, but she said nothing as she shook her head mumbling to herself incoherently. She walked by between Rosalie, being held by Edward with Jasper just behind him, for about the twentieth time and me. Just as suddenly as she showed up, she stopped a few feet in front of Rosalie, with me next to her and slightly behind her.

Alice brought her hands to her face and rubbed it as if an extremely exhausted human would. "I think that one of us or two of us should change Bella."

"NO!" Edward roared out. He pulled Rosalie into him ferociously, letting go of her arm and grabbed her head back by her hair. "You see what you have done?" He growled at her his eyes blazing ferociously at her. "I'll do it now…someone start the fire…"

Rosalie began to twitch and squirm in Edwards grasp gasping out quietly indicating that he had hurt her slightly.

I looked at Jasper who had a slick sheen to his face showing his exertion at trying to control her emotional state.

Carlisle looked at Rosalie and said to her pleadingly, "Please Rosalie say something to change his mind."

"I'd rather burn in hell," she screamed making the leaves on the trees shake.

"Boys, I leave this to you to handle as you deem best…if you can do this without me I would like to take my leave now." Carlisle brought a hand to his mouth as a sob broke through and he tore his gaze away.

I was speechless as I stood there watching what was occurring before me. We had no other choice, because Rosalie would never accept Bella. My actions are going to cause the death of one of mine and by my own hands and I should be the one to do it. I squeezed my eyes shut not knowing if I could do it. How did everything get so messed up? How was Rosalie able to hide her hatred of us for so many years?

I heard Edward answer Carlisle in a whisper, "We can handle it, go Carlisle…go be with Esme."

"Thank you," Carlisle answered back with a crack in his voice as he turned and left for the house with lightening speed.

I looked at Edward and saw that Rosalie continued to struggle in his grasp. Jasper was collecting firewood into a heap in the clearing about 30 feet away so I knew that Edward was restraining her on his own. She seemed to be growing stronger and Edward's hold on her became more ruthless and violent. I started my walk toward him to offer my assistance when Rosalie threw her head back hitting Edward in the mouth and jaw. The sound of bone hitting bone was ear splitting but the crunching sound of breaking bone was distressing. In a matter of one second, Rosalie had reached her hands up, grabbed Edwards head and pulled him up and over her throwing him to the ground. In the next instant, she was gone and running toward the house with Alice and me at her heals. I think that around the angry haze in mind I may have heard Edward roar and run after us.

I saw Rosalie crash through the front door causing the wood to splinter into a million pieces and fly everywhere. Now we were right behind her, the three of us as Edward had caught up to us and just as Rosalie got to the bottom of the stairs Carlisle and Esme were suddenly standing there blocking her path. Rosalie did not hesitate, probably because she knew we were right on her tail. She punched Carlisle in the face causing him to stumble back slightly and then grabbed Esme by the right arm and kicked her in the stomach. The two alternating forces of pulling and kicking resulted in Rosalie ripping off Esme's arm. The sound was a sickening combination of a crunching sound and a sucking pop mixed in with Rosalie's animalistic roars and Esme's pain filled scream.

Just as I reached out to grab Rosalie, I saw Carlisle advance and moved out of the way. Carlisle pounced on her in a ferocious attack pummeling her to the floor. We watched him and stood crouched to be ready in case he needed our help, but let him have at her as he protected and revenged his true love. I saw Alice straighten up and go to Esme from the corner of my eye.

Roars and growls erupted from the heap of limbs tangled on the floor and we saw Carlisle fist his hand into Rosalie's golden blond hair and pull it to the side forcefully. She was fighting him with flailing arms hitting him and punching him wherever she could get her hands to land. Carlisle continued to pull her head to side causing the bones to crack with each pull and then he attacked her throat like a rabid dog.

It felt like several minutes, but within seconds it was all over and Carlisle stood before us holding Rosalie's decapitated head in his hand by the hair.

Everyone but Esme stood there looking dazed, like we were all lost in a fog. Carlisle broke the silence as he shoved the blond head in my head, whimpering like a hurt child and rushed over the Esme's side. I watched as he lifted wounded Esme into his arms and carried her upstairs. Alice rushed over, picked up Esme's arm, and stopped to look at me.

I nodded at her, "Go to Esme and Bella. I can take care of the rest."

Alice nodded then headed to the stairs. She stopped and turned to us once more, "I can smell the smoke. You should hurry and finish this. I don't know if," she paused and gestured to Rosalie's body on the floor sadly, "she can still feel pain or not, so it would be best to get on with it. We all loved her to much to drag this on any further." Edward and I nodded to Alice and then watched her go upstairs.

I turned to Edward, feeling sorrow, relief and guilt all at the same time. "I can handle it from here." I moved to pick up Rosalie's body with my other hand, but Edward stopped me by placing a hand on my arm. I could not look at him as I whispered, "I am so sorry."

"I know," he said and patted my back reassuringly. "This is not entirely your fault, but we will talk about that later. Your not alone Emmett, let me help you."

I nodded my head, went to hand him what I held in my hands, and choked back a sob.

He shook his head no and picked up the body off the floor carefully as if he were handling a newborn baby. The sorrow and grief was clear in his eyes as he tried not to look at what he cradled in his arms.

We made it back quickly to Jasper and the fire that he had started. He looked at us with wide eyes as he saw what we carried in our arms, but did not utter a word. He silently went to Edward and offered his help.

I whispered crying without tears, "I'm sorry. I will always remember the life we had together." I stepped forward and tossed the head into the flames.

I went to Edward and Jasper and together we finished the horrible mess that I had forced onto my family.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice's POV**

I sat at Esme's side and held her hand as Carlisle did what he could to make it easier for her right arm to mend back together. It was not a slow process, but it was not quick either. Esme kept her eyes closed and gritted her teeth together as I tried to distract her with silly stories or jokes that I had read. I watched intently as her bones melded back together and then as her tendons reached out and began to fuse together. It was fascinating to watch and something that I had never seen before, even the sound it made was very different from anything that I had ever heard before. It sounded like the combination of a bee buzzing by with the rustling of leaves.

Carlisle came to my side placing a hand gently on my shoulder and I got up so that he could take my place by Esme. She opened her eyes when she felt my hand replaced with his and their faces were tortured and grief stricken. It scared me as I saw how human they appeared to be as they grieved over the daughter that was now gone. Feeling like an intruder, I got up and left them alone.

I went to Bella's room to check on her and she was still sleeping peacefully. She looked slightly less pale, but still so damaged and fragile. I felt my love for her swell in my chest as I thought that through all of this at least she had survived. I do not know when she had become so important to me, but our bond was now cemented in me forever.

I feel guilty as I think about Rosalie and how she must have thought that I had chosen Bella over her. I loved Rosalie, but it never felt as close as it so naturally felt with Bella. I realized now that she kept us all at an arms length, never letting us fully in. Plus, is it wrong to want to protect the weak? It really was not a fair fight by any means, might as well have tossed her in a cage with a lion.

I cannot think about this anymore so I got up and walked to the window to check on the men. It looked like they were finished as they stood in front of the fire watching the flames dance into the sky. The black and grey smoke from the flames and damp wood spiraled up matching the mood on this somber day. I took my eyes off the fire and returned my gaze to my brothers and lover. My still heart seemed to melt as I saw the three of them bow their heads and clasp each other's hands. It was so sad and sweet as I saw the three brothers not by blood, but by chance mourn together in what looked like prayer.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight!!!**

**Emmett's POV**

Bella looked so tiny lying in the bed, wearing a baby blue hospital gown with blankets over her up to her waist. I clutched her hand softly in my large hands, she felt so small and frail that I longed to cradle her in my arms. The subtle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed evenly comforted me, but only slightly. She looked so pale and bruised that I swam with guilt and worry for her. Her neck has bandages all away around because of the scratches Rosalie had given her, but even with the thick gauze, the black and purple bruises peeked out over the edges. Her other arm was in a white sling that was attached to her torso.

I sighed as I continued to look over her and I could not wrap my thoughts around anything because my mind consumed itself with worry for Bella, my kitten. I had been sitting next to her bedside all night and she had not awakened or muttered a sound.

I could feel my control slipping again as it had several times this dreary night. If I were human, I would have cried a sea of tears as I declared my love and devotion repeatedly to this sleeping angel.

I laid my head down onto our hands and cried once again a tearless cry. I could feel my body shaking and my dead heart heavy in my chest. I whispered to her, begging her to wake up and begging her to love me still.

I was startled by the hand that was placed onto my shoulder and I looked up to see who had approached me undetected amidst my solitary pity party. However, I was even more surprised to see that it was Edward's hand comforting me causing the guilt to rise to my throat once again. I did not deserve his comfort or his forgiveness, which he seemed to be set on giving me. He is definitely a better man than I had ever given him credit for I thought with shame.

"Hello Edward," I whispered.

"She is going to be alright…Bella is strong, she won't let this hinder her for long." Edward replied and patted my shoulder with his hand.

I met his eyes and he flinched making me assume that the depth of my feelings for Bella still shocked him. I gracefully ignored his reaction and whined pitifully, "But she is still sleeping, shouldn't she have woken up by now? We should go get Carlisle…."

"I just spoke with Carlisle and he said that he would be up shortly to check on her. He also told me that she is getting some much needed rest that is helping mend her body and mind. She went through quite an ordeal yesterday, plus with the morphine, it is no wonder that she is completely wiped out."

"Yes," I continued to whine like an insolent child, "I understand, I am just worried."

"It is understandable, we all had a hard day. Betrayal, attempted murder, murder in defense and disposal of a family member could turn anyone into a heap of tension. I…" He stopped at the look on my face as he realized what he had just said. "I'm sorry Emmett, I was speaking of Rosalie not you."

I shook my head and looked back towards Bella unable to look directly at him. "You would be right though, I did betray you and it is because of that betrayal that yesterday's events unfolded as they did."

Edward walked to the end of the room next to the door, grabbed a chair and brought it back over with him, setting it down next to me. He sat down facing me and said, "This is not all your fault Emmett…Bella made a choice in this also, as did Rosalie."

"But none of this would have happened if I would have kept my hands to myself," I argued with him.

Edward closed his eyes and clenched his fists simultaneously, while a small growl erupted gutturally from his throat.

I held one hand up, refusing to let go of Bella completely, and said, "Sorry. I'll be more careful with what I say."

Edward nodded his head while holding onto the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, then he breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

Edward nodded his head again, brought his hand down, looked at my hand clasping Bella's and then brought his eyes back to mine. "You haven't left her side all night…"

Silence ensued as he looked at me, then at Bella, then at our hands and back at me. I did not know what to say so I just turned my eyes back to Bella to give him a few moments. I sat there watching her sleep once again as my thumb caressed her still hand.

When Edward spoke again it was with pain, remorse and relief…I think.

"You really do love her…" I turned to him and saw him looking at me with an expression that said so much that it could not be deciphered. "You really would have let Rosalie kill you in her place." He looked down again at our hands and then at sweet Bella's bruised face. He cocked his head to the side and his confusing expression changed into a small smile.

"I do," I whispered feeling choked up again as I remembered how close I came to losing her. "I would still die for her and I know that you would to."

He looked at me, smile gone and nodded his head yes.

I breathed in deep and asked him the question that had been weighing on my mind all night. "Why are you being so forgiving? I don't deserve it because…well, because I am an asshole."

"Well, you are an asshole, I am not going to argue with you on that point." He paused and I raised an eyebrow at him causing him to laugh and pat my back in the way that men do. "I probably wouldn't be as forgiving if yesterday had not happened the way it did, I did attack you in the beginning and in that moment I felt like I hated you. We almost lost Bella and in that moment everything changed, making view things differently All I know now is that I love Bella with everything that I am and I want her to be happy, so if you are what she wants then so be it. I also know that you are my brother and you fucked up royally, but you are still my brother. It also helps that I can see that your feelings for her are genuine and true, which is what she deserves. I also understand the pull that she has, not many men in Forks are immune to her…she just has something about her that is special."

I nodded my head agreeing with him on that last part, but I was at a loss for words.

Bella moaned and rolled her head to the side, breaking the silence. Edward and I immediately focused our attention on her. She remained asleep but her noise had Carlisle entering the room in full doctor/father mode.

I watched him reach the opposite side of the bed that we were on and start checking Bella's pulse rate and then her blood pressure. I could see the pain and the loss in his eyes as if it had been etched into his entire being. None of us would get over this anytime soon, but thinking about what Edward had said I hoped that we could band together and heal as a family.

I watched Carlisle as he continued to fuss over Bella, his parental love for her evident in his every movement. He placed his hand on her forehead and then slowly brushed it up over her hair tenderly.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked him.

"She is going to be just fine as long as we all make sure that she takes care of herself." He looked up at me and gave me a forced smile.

"Thank you Carlisle…thank you for taking care of her and loving her as you would one of us." I saw Edward watching me intently out of the corner of my eye and I knew that he felt the same way. I knew his pain was different from the others because he had lost more in a way and now I was speaking the words he felt were his to say.

"You don't need to thank me Emmett, Bella is our family and you take care of family."

I gulped back the guilt and looked down, "I didn't take care of the family, I thought about myself and then all I could think about was Bella. I'm sorry that I handled things so poorly, if I had been a man and owned up to my actions then none of this would have happened."

While I was apologizing to Carlisle Esme, Jasper and Alice walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed.

"Your right about your poor judgment Emmett, but this did not happen because of you. Rosalie was disturbed and she would have broken down eventually, it could have been anything that set her off. She disguised her hatred for us all of these years, fooling us all. You wronged Edward and you didn't see him flying of the handle ready to kill someone."

Edward coughed and then said guiltily, "I did attack him at first Carlisle, and maybe Bella being in danger is the only thing that stopped me."

Alice waved her arm animatedly in front of her face dismissing what Edward was implying. "That is nonsense Edward and you know it. You were angry, but we all know that you would have stopped yourself before you killed anyone."

As Alice spoke I turned my attention back to Carlisle, because he was staring intently at Edward. I saw Edward nod and I knew that Carlisle was talking to him with his mind.

Edward pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger like he always does when something in weighing on his mind. "I have something that I need to tell everyone that may shed some light on some of the…well it might help…ummm…"

Alice huffed out some air impatiently, "Just spit it out."

Edward rolled his eyes at Alice and began to talk in a nervous and hesitant tone. "Well it turns out that I have unknowingly been…I guess you could say controlling Bella's emotions toward me."

I was not surprised by this information and apparently neither was Carlisle, but Esme and Alice gasped quietly and they both brought a hand in to cover their mouth.

Esme asked with shock, "You mean you enslaved her? I do not believe it."

Edward then proceeded to tell us the whole story that I had already heard from Bella. He explained the dizzy spells and nausea that started after our first weekend together then compared them with the spells that she had had when she had first met Edward. His discussion with Carlisle about focusing on his mind and releasing her gradually from his thralls, if that was indeed the cause of her dizzy spells, which I knew it was. He also told us that he had never told Bella about his conversation with Carlisle because he was afraid that he would lose her.

After this last statement he chuckled sarcastically, "I guess that is what I get…" His voice trailed off at his last word and it was apparent that he did not know what else to say.

I quickly wanted to ease his fears, after all, he did forgive me for seducing the only women he has ever loved in his one hundred plus years of existence. If I could in some way easy his pain however minutely it may be, well then I was going to give him that sliver of peace.

"Edward," I said to him to get his attention.

Edward ran a hand threw his hair and said, "Yeah?"

"Bella does not blame you Edward. She knows that you were not doing it intentionally and she is not angry with you."

Edwards scowl on his face relaxed minimally and he sighed in hesitant relief. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. As a matter of fact she blames herself."

Everyone stopped what they were doing at looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why on earth would she blame herself?" Esme asked. "Well, I mean besides the obvious of course."

I directed my response to Edward, not sure what more I should say. "You should talk to Bella about it when she is better. I do not feel right speaking for her any more than I already have. I just wanted you to know that she does not blame you for anything."

Edward flinched and then said softly, "Thanks."

Alice's loud squeal broke through the quiet room and made everyone's sour faces jump up in alert.

"A vision. I had a vision. I'm not broken!" She squeezed Jasper's arm affectionately and he grinned at her.

Everyone was staring at her waiting.

She tore her smiling face away from Jasper and then saw that the family was staring at her expectantly.

"Oh right, sorry. Bella is going to open her eyes in 54 seconds, she's fine and she can hear us."

Relief swept through me as I returned my complete attention to Bella. I sat by her side her hand in mine. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. The excitement that rushed in and over my skin caused me to forget the others in the room as I whispered into her ear.

"I'm here Bella, waiting for you to wake up. Come back to me, I miss your smile, your eyes, please, I need to hear you voice." I continued to whisper in her ear as I held and kissed her hand. I felt her squeeze my hand and my face erupted into a smile, "That's it baby, wake up. I love you kitten."

I heard Carlisle clear his throat reminding me that I was not in my own little world and when I looked up, I saw my family gaping at me with open mouths…again.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Kitten?" Alice choked out with a laugh.

Carlisle cleared his throat and nodded in Edwards's direction.

Alice brought her hand to her mouth and became quiet.

I looked at Edward and felt empathy for him as I saw him with his head hanging down and hands clenched into fists at his side. It was clear that he did not want to watch me with Bella, but his concern for her kept his feet rooted to the floor.

I returned to Bella, the selfish side of me rearing its ugly head refusing to feel bad for declaring my love. As I watched, her eyelids flutter open I reveled in the joy that consumed me.

She blinked her eyes several time as she looked around at all the faces around her. She moved to sit up and whimpered with the pain that it caused her hurt arm.

Carlisle put his hand to her forehead and gently pushed her down. "Bella your arm is in a sling and you should be very careful for the next few weeks." As Carlisle spoke to her, he pushed the button on the side of the bed and brought the bed up so that she was sitting up.

She looked at her arm and the bed, then her eyes filled with tears as she remembered what had happened. I caressed her hand with my thumb and she turned her face toward mine.

"Emmett," she whispered and brought her hand up to the side of my face. I leaned into her and closed my eyes. She choked out a sob, "Your okay, you are all okay."

I got up and sat on the edge of the so that I could gather her into my arms. I buried my face into her neck and hair, breathing in her scent deeply.

"Your awake, your awake…so worried…I don't know what I would have done without you." I sobbed the words into her neck.

She brought her face back so that our noses were practically touching, her hand still warm against my cheek. "You're alive." She smiled and kissed my lips softly, then rested her forehead onto mine, "I love you."

I kissed her again, more firmly, "I love you, more than you know. I was so scared that she was going to take you away from me. I need you with me Bella, always."

"I'm here and I am not going anywhere."

We sat there holding each other and sighing in relief.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Bella's POV**

I felt safe again. Having Emmett's arms around me and his soft words murmured into my ear brought my world back onto its axis. This is where I belonged, here with him and with my family surrounding me. I breathed in his manly and otherworldly scent and sighed into his neck.

The position I sat in started to make my side ache causing me to wince.

Emmett immediately pulled away and said, "Lay back and relax. You're in pain." He looked up at Carlisle as he helped me ease back down onto the bed.

Carlisle left the side of the bed for a moment and came back with a syringe filled with clear liquid. "Bella, I'm going to give you some more pain medicine."

I felt Emmett squeeze my hand as Carlisle administered the shot as gently as he could.

"Thank you." I whispered to Carlisle and then I let my eyes roam the faces in the room again. My eyes met the eyes of the last person for a fraction of a second before I moved back down the line. The panicked coward in me was not ready to face Edward so I simply passed him over. I also knew that as I did so my face became flushed showing my reservations as clearly as if someone had colored my cheeks with a red marker.

My eyes rested on Esme and I sucked in so much air in shock at the site of her that I began to choke. While my coughing ensued and my eyes watered, Emmett patted my back while Carlisle lifted a straw to my mouth. When my coughing calmed I took a sip of the water and Emmett assisted me back to my position of the bed.

Emmett wiped the tears off of my cheeks so gently it felt like feathers flirting across my skin.

"She is fine," he murmured to me sensing my concern for Esme as his fingers caressed my arm.

I sighed with relief, looked up at Esme and lifted my hand out to her. She came closer to my bedside and placed her good hand into mine. Her other arm was in a sling similar to mine and I couldn't help but stare.

"What happened to you? Where is Rosalie?"

"I'm fine Bella," Esme answered bringing her hand up to cup Bell's tear strained cheek. She took a deep breath and seemed to be preparing herself for what was to come next. "Rosalie attacked me trying to get to you and," she paused bringing her hand to her mouth as a heartbreaking sob erupted out of her, seeming to erupt from her broken and shattered heart. "She …she ripped my arm off…and she would have killed me if she had had the chance."

Esme paused and looked at me with a small crooked smile, her personal bit of sunshine breaking through the clouds, "but I am okay, better then okay because my arm will be good as new in a day or two and Bella…I still have you. Rosalie was not healthy, she would have broken eventually and she was willing to take us all down with her. We protected the family, which my dear you are definitely a part of."

I felt Emmet's hand on my leg stroking it lazily with reassurance as if he was frightened of my reaction. I had no idea what to say the sadness at Esme being hurt almost consumed me as I watched my family look on waiting with nervous anticipation at my next move. As I looked at the people that I loved so much I felt the anger surge through me making me see red, feeling a heat course through me that had nothing to do with my usual blushing ways. I don't know how long I sat there letting it all sink in in silence, but when I finally spoke the shock on everyone's face was clear.

"That bitch!" I exclaimed in horror that she would hurt my sweet and nurturing Esme. "Emmett bite me right now."

In unison Emmett sighed a sigh that I could not read, Edward growled with his usual disdain and the rest of the family stood there with their jaws touching the floor.

"What?" Edward whispered sinisterly.

"What?" Emmett asked with a whisper laced with surprise and what I believe is eagerness.

I shrugged my shoulders as I shrieked, "What do you mean, what?" I had to pause as I winced with the pain caused by the shoulder shrugging.

"Bella, you can not be serious," Edward said in a begging tone.

Emmett just held onto my hand and remained silent. I appreciated his silence because I knew he was just waiting for me to finish what I needed to say. He knew me well enough to know that I was not finished speaking and he respected me enough to let me say what I needed to say. I looked at him hoping that he could feel the love and appreciation in my eyes.

Edward cleared his throat rather rudely, but I ignored him knowing that I deserved so much more anger from him than I was receiving.

Emmett rearranged our hands so that our fingers were interwoven together, uniting us a unit in a symbolic way and then he nodded his head up towards the direction of everyone else urging me continue with what I wanted to say.

I could feel the frown on my face and the hot fresh tears cascading down my face as I loathed internally the fiend that is Rose. Never in my life had I felt such an aggressive hatred toward someone with the overwhelming and urgent need to maim them with a vengeance.

"She hurt you," I said staring at Esme. I looked down at my lap in shame, "She punished you because of my wrong and someone needs to teach her lesson. If Emmett changes me, which I plan on having him do in the future anyway, I can be strong enough to give her back some of what she dishes out."

I heard Edward hiss out a quiet growl, being his usual stiff and dejected self. My eyes rolled with my face still hidden downwards as I waited for him to speak his piece.

"Bella, you don't need to become a monster just to get revenge on someone, think rationally for once." Edward spit the words out harshly and I knew there was a lot of resentment in his tone.

Emmett's back straitened and he said, "Do not talk to her like that. She practically died because of us…vampires welcoming a human into the family. It is only natural for her to feel helpless next to all of us and it is only natural for her to want to even that out in some way. Everyone wishes they could protect who they love. Why would you expect Bella to be any different?"

Edward just stared at Emmett not responding to the question, his face erased of all emotion.

When Emmett got no answer he continued to talk, "I guess we should just get all of this out in the open." He looked at me and put his finger under my chin, lifting my face level to his. I looked at him and I knew that he was waiting for my approval before he went on. I nodded my head yes and smiled at him.

He leaned forward and whispered, "stop me if you disagree with something, alright?"

I nodded my head once again and when he looked back to the family I risked a peek at Edward curious to see his reaction to Emmett's gracious respect towards me. Edward was staring at Emmett and I wished I could get inside of that head of his. He was controlling himself very efficiently now that he had his minor outburst. I couldn't help but to wonder if he saw the difference in the way he had treated me compared to Emmett. Does he see that Emmett treats me like a grown up that is his equal or his partner? Does Edward then see how he always belittled me with his guardianship ways?

My train of though broke as I heard Emmett start to speak again.

"I realize that this relationship is a shock and new to all of you, we understand that. We also know that we behaved badly and hurt people. I know that we are both sorry to all of you for the outcome of our actions." Emmett paused to look at me and I felt a tingle in my toes at his adoring gaze. "Now that I have said all that, I am now going to speak for myself. If I had to do it all over again I would without a moments hesitation because Bella, well Bella has brought me back to life and I love her with everything that I am. I am also going to let her decide her own fate and leave her future in her own hands. If she wants to remain human I am fine with that and if she wants to become one of us I am fine with as well. Bella's humanity or lack there of is her decision and her decision only."

"I just know that whatever you decide I want to be with you for as long as you can put up with me and my childish antics." He lifted an eyebrow at me and smiled.

I returned his smile and untangled my hand from his. I grabbed him behind his neck and he willingly let me pull him to me for a kiss. I kept it chaste because of our audience and then said, "I love you."

Our moment was interrupted by the door slamming and we both looked up with guilty looks on our faces knowing that Edward had fled the room.

"Shit," Emmett exclaimed. "I will go and talk to him."

Alice was next to Emmett's chair in a flash. "Don't worry about it, I will go and talk to him." She turned and went after Edward.

After Alice left I looked around at the remaining faces thankful that they were here and healthy. As I looked at them and then looked at the door I realized something that had eluded me until now.

I looked Carlisle and asked, "If you are all in here and those two just left…who is watching Rose? Did she go to Alaska?"

I watched as Carlisle's face fell into an intense frown and then he looked at Emmett. I looked at Emmett and said, "What is going on?"

Emmett grabbed my hand and kissed it quickly. "Rosalie is dead; she will never hurt you again."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

I had to get out of that room. I felt suffocated. I felt dead inside. I could not watch their public displays of affection any longer. His hands on her, his lips on her and those words…kitten…what the hell? Bella was supposed to be mine, my fate. She was the one that brought me out of my solitude and loneliness, showing me how full life could be, regardless of the monstrosity that I am and now she is gone. So quickly I had lost my one love and to now have to watch her love another. I left so quickly that it did not even register in my mind until I was outside, looking up into the sky. I sucked in a deep breath and counted to ten. I know that I had made mistakes, but how had my life changed so drastically to this?

I stomped on a rock about the size of a baseball and it crushed into pebbles and dust. I walked to the pit that had burned the day before changing the dynamics of our family forever. I did not mourn Rosalie as much as I felt that I should and that made me feel the way I do when I am forced to eat human food, which then results in the need of regurgitation. I would not necessarily call it queasiness, but heaviness in an otherwise empty stomach.

I should not be wallowing, because I am not the only one whom has had an agonizing ordeal to deal with. I felt for Esme, our nurturing mother who now had to live with the fact that her beloved 'daughter' had attacked her with intent to kill. I felt for Carlisle, our loving, responsible and humanitarian father, who had to jump in to protect his spouse causing the so called 'daughter' to be killed by him in the process. The weight on their shoulders and the sorrow in their hearts will not be easy for them in the days to come, but they will no doubt worry about all of us regardless of what they are going through. I also know that they will worry about me the most, their loner son who found love and happiness only to have it torn away from him.

I want to wallow, but I will not be weak for their sake. They need to heal and I need to step up and for once be there for them.

I don't know how long I was alone with my rambling thoughts when I was joined by Alice. I turned to face her approach when I heard her. She did not rush to me with her usual eagerness and zeal, but walked to me slowly, her mind hoping that I would not turn her away.

"Hello, Alice." I said to her with a slight roll of my eyes.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"I'm fine. I would tell you to leave me alone, but I know that would be a waste of my breath." I turned my back to her and stared out over the black pit into the trees in front of me.

Alice came up and stood in front of me. "You are not alone Edward. We all know that this is going to be excruciatingly hard for you and we are all here for you." She pointed to her right temple and said, "I can see that you are going to be fine and happy, in the near future."

"I thought that your visions weren't working."

Alice stiffened her back and stuck her nose up in the air. "They are working fine where you are concerned and Bella is going to want to talk to you when she wakes up from her nap."

"She is napping already…how long have I been out here?" I asked incredulously.

"No she is not napping yet, but she will be when Emmett finishes telling her everything that happened while she was unconscious."

"Oh." I said suddenly very nervous at the prospect of being alone with Bella.

"Don't worry about it; everything is going to work out fine from what I can see. There are still some holes in my vision where Emmett and Bella are concerned, but I can see that you are going to heal and find someone new."

"What?" I squeaked like a strangling mouse.

"You heard me." Alice patted my back with affection and then continued with her narrative. "This time you are going to be carefree in love, because your new woman is going to be a vampire already, well versed in the ways of our life."

I looked at Alice in disbelief, "I can not believe you are saying these things to me. I love Bella and I just…I just can not think about this right now."

"I'll leave you alone for now. I just wanted to give you some hope. Please come in soon or come get me or Jasper if you need someone to talk to." Alice kissed my cheek and then walked back to the house.

As I watched her leave I couldn't help but to ponder about the things that she had said to me.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews!**

**This story is winding down...I am not exactly sure how many more chapters there will be but the ending is near!**

**Emmett's POV**

My talk with Bella went surprising well and I attribute that to the fact that she was so upset with Esme being injured that what happened to Rosalie after that was justice. I was just glad that she cried it out and then let the pain medication take her back into a hopefully restful sleep.

Now that I was sure that she was going to be fine I let Carlisle convince me into going out to hunt and clean up a bit. I insisted on hunting alone so that I could think through the new plan that I had going around in my head. I was so deep into my thoughts that time flew by and before I knew it I was fed, showered, and my decisions made.

I was back at Bella's side just before dawn and a moment later Alice came in with a breakfast tray of scrambled eggs, toast and a glass of milk for Bella. She informed me that Bella was going to wake in a couple of minutes and Carlisle wanted her to try to eat something, but not to let her over do it. Alice winked at me and walked out. She must have had a vision about what I was about to do, because I had mad sure to leave that door in my mind open. I didn't want her to get too suspicious with all the holes in her visions so I started to make sure that I let some things through. It was not as big a deal now that our secret relationship was out in the open.

My nerves picked up as I waited for her to wake up, but I was happy that she would be in my arms again soon.

She woke up quickly and it was evident that she felt better. She yawned and gave me a sheepish grin as she stretched her good arm up into the air.

As soon as I saw what she was going to do I reached out to her and put my hands gently on her shoulders stopping her mid-stretch. "You need to be careful because of your ribs."

"Oh, right. I guess I forgot. I feel so renewed this morning." Bella looked at the window and saw that it was still dark outside. "Well, I guess it is not morning yet. What time is it?"

"It is just before dawn so the sky should be lighting up soon." I leaned over and kissed her trying to be quick about it, but I needed to feel her so I deepened the kiss. She hesitated at first, but then she opened her mouth for me and I sank into her, feeling her, smelling her, listening to her vibrant heart beat and I closed my eyes as I reveled in the sensations she created. She broke the kiss before I was ready to release her and nudged me in the chest.

Fear engulfed me as I pulled away, "Why are you pushing me away? Did I hurt you?"

Bella laughed and blushed, "I just, I really want to take a shower and brush my teeth."

I laughed, "You scared me for a second there, kitten."

"Oh come on Emmett, don't you know how much I love you?" Bella rolled her eyes at me with exasperation.

"Sorry, insecure dweeb moment…okay it is over. Let's say that you let me make it up to you." I got up and gently put my arms under her, lifted and scooted her over on the bed. I climbed up onto the bed and turned towards her with my side smile that I know that she adores on my face. "Let me feed you your breakfast and then it would be my honor to shower you."

"You are going to make it up to me by bathing me?"

"Oh yeah. I'm really good you know…when I am done with you babe you are going to be so squeaky clean." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and continued, "And if you are good with following instructions I will even let you wash my back in return."

Bella giggled and blushed yet again, "Well I would hate to inconvenience you, but if you must you must."

"Alright then let us get this ball rolling," I grabbed the breakfast tray and fed my little minx.

When we were finished I helped her to the bathroom and gave her a few human moments. While she was in there I spoke to Carlisle about how to make sure she did not get hurt in the shower.

The shower was pleasant and made her feel refreshed. She was too sore to handle more that a good washing, a few nibbles and kisses, but it felt divine to get to hold her body against mine.

I got her back into the bed, which Alice changed for us while we were in the bathroom and I sat next to her.

Bella leaned her head back onto the bed that was up into a lazy sitting position and sighed. "Wow, I am tired again. It is irritating that a shower can drain me of all my energy." She laced her fingers with mine. "Thank you for helping me get squeaky clean."

"No need to thank me, it was definitely my pleasure," I said chuckling.

Bella looked at me with a big smile, "I am sure it was very exciting helping an invalid."

"I will do anything that involves you naked sweetheart!"

Bella smacked me playfully on the arm.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you, too."

I watched her expression change and I did not have to wait long to find out was bothering her.

"Things are going to be weird now aren't they?" Bella asked me in barely a whisper.

"Yes, for awhile. I think it will be a relatively easy transition for everyone but Edward."

"I need to talk to him, but I am frightened to."

I shook my head at her as I said, "He will not hurt you. He wouldn't dare to, besides I have already talked to him and he seems to be dealing with it in stride. It is not easy for him, but he seems to be determined to come to terms with it if it will make you happy."

"I was not afraid of him hurting me. I am frightened because I am a coward, but I know that it is time to reap what I sew. I just hate hurting him."

"I know you do and so does he."

Time to lay it all on the line Emmett boy, take a deep breath and try to convince her to come on board with the plan. I turned my body towards her so that we were facing each other and I caressed her cheek with my hand. I left it there for a moment feeling her warmth seep into me and I garnered strength from it.

"What would you say if I suggested that after you heal up we go away somewhere on a trip? It would give us some time to be alone and be a real couple without interruptions. Plus, it will help others to deal with certain things if we were gone for awhile. In the end it works both ways, for us and for them."

I watched her with bated breath, waiting for her reaction.

She smiled and my heart soared until she shook her head no causing it to halt twisting into a downward spiral.

"Don't shake your head no. Please? It is an awesome plan."

Bella laughed and asked, "So there is more to this than just a trip…is it another co-op master Emmett plan? Except this time I am the subject, right?"

"Well, yeah," I scoffed. "I have to put it out there in stages and get you to agree to it bit by bit. It really is an excellent way to go about it Bella."

She laughed at me, brought her hand up to her face placing it over mine and brought my hand to her mouth so that she could kiss it.

"You have such a good heart. I mean how kind of you to think about not overwhelming me with your plan all at once." Bella spoke with sarcasm but with love as well, as her smile stayed in place making her eyes shine at me.

"Yeah, of course!" I rolled my eyes at her. "Plus I am more likely to get what I want in return by dropping it into your lap slowly. See honey it is all good, Emmett has his thinking cap on."

Bella continued to chuckle at me, which was nice to hear considering the whirlwind ride she has been on. She was going to heal physically and emotionally. Knowing that she was going to be alright made my world brighter.

"It sounds great," she spoke with clear reservations written all over her now creased forehead.

My face fell as I saw the change in her expressions.

"Really, it does sound great." She sighed.

"But…?" I asked her.

"What about Charlie? What about school? I can not miss much school, I mean it is almost graduation plus Charlie will never agree to it. He doesn't even know that we are together. Oh my God my dad is going to think I am a tramp." Bella cringed at that thought as she continued speaking sounding on the verge of tears, "How am I going to tell him?"

"You do not need to cry because I have answers to all of your questions. I figured it all out while I was hunting and it is going to be fine." I pointed to my temple and winked at her.

She huffed out a breath, wiped her eyes and her beautiful full lips smiled at me again.

"Tell me your plan because I got nothing."

"Okay, but I like my idea better. Telling you in stages just seems so much…safer!" He lifted an eyebrow at me looking at me warily, but with guarded humor.

"Spill it Emmett," Bella demanded.

I held my hands up, "Sure, okay whatever you say. Are you positive that you are ready for this?"

She didn't say anything and she didn't need to; she just gave me that look that means business. You know that look they must teach girls in junior high because all women have it mastered, well at least from my experience.

I cleared my throat, kissed her cheek and began outlining my thoughts to her. "So first we need to wait for you to heal and Carlisle said that you could travel and…um…exert yourself physically in two to three weeks."

I paused and smiled devilishly at her, waiting for her to blush, sputter or something equally adorable. She gave me nothing, absolutely nothing and just stared at me.

A minute passed and she said, "Please, give me some credit. I do know you and your antics are starting to lose their shock value, so please continue." She gave me a grin finally and pushed her body into my side to tell me without words to get on with my explanation.

I stuck my tongue out at her and continued, "Of course you are going to stay here while you are getting better and Charlie is coming tonight to have dinner with you. Esme already talked to him and told him about your 'accident'. She will fill us in on that later, but Charlie agreed that you should stay here so that Carlisle could keep an eye on you. Once you are back to your healthy and vital self I want to take you to our cabin in Sitka, Alaska for the summer."

Bella gasped when I mentioned the length of our trip and I held up my finger at her stopping her from speaking. "Just let me finish, it will all make more sense when I am done."

She pursed her lips for a moment and then nodded her head. I place my hand on her thigh and squeezed it affectionately.

"You will love the cabin it is very secluded and pretty there. There is even a man made lake named Swan Lake. It is the perfect place for us to begin our out of hiding and legitimate relationship. As for school, you are 18 Bella we could arrange for something there are ways around that, but we will make sure that you graduate. I will talk to Carlisle and see if he has any ideas or we can wait until you graduate and leave right after. It is only another week or two, I guess I can be patient or try to be at least. Then about your dad…I will go with you and we will tell him together. Now let me reiterate that you are legally an adult Bella so you do not really need his permission. We could even say…I don't know stop in Vegas and elope in our jeans, then head up to Alaska. Only thing about Las Vegas is that I can only go out at night, but I would not want to stay long just long enough to enjoy, um consummating things. So anyway that about sums it up the 'plan' and planning can go into effect as soon as you give me the go ahead."

I stopped my rambling reluctantly afraid of the words that were going to fall from her mouth. I did not even realize that I was staring down at my lap until her hand gently grasped my chin and brought my face up to hers.

When my eyes met her face I was surprised to see that she seemed happy, peaceful and serene. My chest filled back up with wary hope and I smiled at her.

"Did you just ask me to marry you, tiger?" She whispered huskily as she looked directly into my eyes.

I brought my face down to hers until my cheek rested against hers and whispered into her ear, "Yes kitten, I sure did." I kissed her beneath her ear and reveled in the shiver that it coursed through her. I brought my lips back up and asked, "Would you like me to do it more proper for you Bella?"

"No. You did it perfect. It was so you and it was beautiful." She sniffled a little and her eyes got glassy with tears.

I brought my forehead to hers and my hands up to cup her face. "So…what do say? Do you want to get hitched by Elvis and make an honest vampire out of me…be my ball and chain? Nothing would make me happier."

"You know I have always thought that I would not want to do the whole marriage thing, but with you doing the asking, it doesn't seem so scary. So, Emmett I would love to be your ball and chain because nothing would make me happier."

I breathed out in a rush from holding in a breath that did not technically need to be held and relief swarmed through me. I kissed her nose and very quietly said, "Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight!**

A/N: Sorry this one took awhile to post. This is the talk between Edward and Bella. I had a little bit of trouble getting it to come out right.

Bella's POV

Wow. I am eloping, getting married, getting hitched, whatever you want to call it to the sweetest and sexiest man, I mean vampire. It just does not sound like me. Marriage had never been in my plans, immediate or future and I guess I just vetoed the idea because of how my parent's relationship had dwindled into nothing so soon after it had began. I was not aware of the fear I held of the institution until Edward had mentioned marriage to me and I almost went into anaphylactic shock. Of course that is ridiculous, to be allergic to marriage, but the idea of it then had me reduced to a breathless, fearful, mumbling idiot. I had felt like I was caving in on myself wishing I had an external shell that I could cower into for protection.

The shock I am feeling now has nothing to do with trepidation but everything to do with my excitement with the idea of marrying Emmett. I am feeling no fear now what so ever. I can only account to that lack of fear to the fact that these feelings of love and respect are voluntary and not coerced in any way. Falling for Emmett had been easy and real. My feelings for Edward had not been entirely of my own making and therefore rendering them as false emotions. Because of our time together, I still have strong feelings for Edward but in a crystal clear platonic level. He is my family and I love the person that he is. I do not blame him, because I know that he would never control my mind intentionally. That kind of manipulation is just not of his character. I need to talk to him, I need to let him know that I am so sorry that I have caused him pain and that I do not blame him for anything.

As I sat cuddled up to Emmett watching the movie he picked out 'The Wedding Crashers' to commemorate our deal to carry out 'The Plan,' my mind was lost in its thoughts. I was brought back to the present when I heard Emmett guffaw and then snort loudly; the sound bringing a huge smile to my face. I concentrated on the movie and saw that Vince Vaughn's character was interrogating Owen Wilson's character on whether the mother of the household they were guests of had allowed him to motor boat her breasts when she had flashed herself to him. Then he gave a lewd demonstration of what motor boating entailed and I began to laugh right along with Emmett.

I was so happy watching the silly and ludicrous movie with him, because it was just so him. How this movie could relate to us I have no idea other than the basic fact that people get married it. He was just so simple, joyful and honest that I knew that I would remember watching this movie with him today, forever.

We finished the movie together smiling and with laughter. I looked up at him as I continued to giggle when his lips attacked mine with fervor. Although his lips chilled mine, I felt only heat in my body as my heart began to pound in my chest. He rested one hand on my cheek and the other sank into my hair grasping it and pulling me closer to him. His tongue swept into my mouth consuming and owning me as mine moved just as urgently.

Emmett broke the kiss suddenly and to my dismay. He threw his head back sucking in a breath and looked towards the closed bedroom door.

A second later, there was a knock.

I knew that Emmett had heard whomever it was approaching and at the sound of the knock, his body went tense. It was at that moment that I was able to guess who was on the other side of the door.

"Come in, Edward." Emmett called out making it clear that he also knew who was there.

Edward opened the door hesitantly and the look on his face showed that this was not his idea, which he confirmed by saying, "Alice said that Bella wanted to talk to me now that your movie was over."

"You do not need to be awkward Edward it is just us and you are always welcome." Emmett motioned his hand to the chair on the other side of Bella's bed, "have a seat." Then he turned to me and said, "I am going to go see how Esme is doing and see what I can make you for lunch." He kissed my palm, then wiggled off the bed and strode toward the door.

When he passed Edward at the door, he patted his shoulder affectionately and disappeared into the hallway. Edward hesitated and then slowly made his way to the chair that Emmett had departed from. He kept his head down, not letting himself look at me causing the burden of my actions to weigh down on me immensely. I felt so small and callous for the way that I had treated this dear man. I had no idea what to say to him or where to begin. I know nothing would make it better, but still I had to try.

I saw that Edward had rested one of his hands on the side of my bed. I did not realize what I was about to do until my hand was already lying on top of his. He jerked his hand back as if a vile creature had stung him and then lifted his head up to finally look at me.

His shocked expression softened when he met my eyes. "I'm sorry about that," he said quickly and then rushed on to say, "Your touch surprised me is all."

I nodded to him and tried to smile. "Don't worry about it. I suppose I am lucky that you will talk to me at all after what I have done to you."

He shook his head no, "It is not your fault Bella, and you were not your self because of me. I took away your free will. I will never know now if you could have loved me."

"It is not your fault either," I responded firmly.

He continued to shake his head, and then started to wring his hands and run them through his hair mercilessly. "Yes. It. Is. I should have known better. I have been around long enough to know better. I can not believe I was so out of control when all along I thought that I was in control of myself."

He sounded so conflicted and deflated that I wished that I could comfort him, but I knew that would just make it more difficult for him. I sighed, "Edward…"

He cut me off, "Wait, please let me finish, I need to say this."

He paused and put his hand back on the bed meeting my eyes with his own. I new what he was asking of me without words and I immediately complied by giving him my hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we both breathed in deeply. He felt so much the same and different at the same time. He was comfort and familiar, but there was no longer that spark of desperate need. I smiled at him sadly knowing by his expression that the spark was still there for him, but I remained silent waiting him to finish saying what he felt that he needed to tell me.

He must have recognized my smile for what it was because he returned it with a smile so dreary that I was not surprised at the tears that fell onto my cheeks. "I'm so sorry," I whispered lowering my head with shame.

He quickly started to wipe my tears away with his gentle fingers until he noticed my eyes opened wide at him. My tears subsided subtly as he realized what he was doing, regaining his composure, he cleared his throat and then handed me a tissue from the side table.

He sat back down and began to speak to me, but this time he was more quiet and reserved. "I just wanted you to know that even though you were not," he coughed as if at a loss for words and then continued. "I know that you were not in the right frame of mind, but you need to know that I was…I mean my love for you was true, is true. You changed my life Bella, you are the first woman that I have ever loved in the way between a man and a woman. I will never forget that it was you that made me feel complete for the first time. Whether I have a soul or not, for the first time I felt complete and it was because of you. I want you to be happy with Emmett and I want you to know that when I force myself to move on from this, I want to find love again and you made me believe that I deserve it."

I cursed to myself as the tears began to streak down my face again.

"You do deserve it, you do…I don't deserve you Edward, I never did. I am so sorry for the way that I handled things. I should have spoken with you about what was going on a long time ago, but I was so scared of hurting you. I am a coward and you deserve so much more than me. We never should have confronted you the way that we did, but in private, I should have spoken to you in private the minute I felt my feelings begin to change. If I was not such a, such a tool, then maybe Rosalie would not have had to die. We wronged her as well, she deserved so much more than she got. I…"

I could not continue as my tears became heaving sobs and I covered my face with my hands.

Edward got up, sat on the edge of my bed facing me and cradled my hand in his. "It is alright, I have already spoken with Emmet and we have had a family tragedy. Events have unfolded much clearer than they might have otherwise and I have already forgiven you both. I just need time to move on and be me again. Moving on will be so much easier if I know for sure that you forgive me as well."

I squeezed his hand softly, "There is nothing to be forgiven for, but if the words will help…I forgive you. I also want you to know that I will always remember our time together, I mean, you were my first boyfriend and you have done so much for me. Even though I am not in love with you, I love you like family and you will always hold a special place in my heart."

"All I have done is put you in danger and warp your mind."

"Stop talking like that, you sure don't sound like a man that believes he is deserving of love. You have done so much for me that I do not even know where to begin. You opened my mind by bringing me out of my shell, you gave me the family that I always yearned for and you made me feel special. I never felt special before you, but you made me feel special in an extraordinary way."

I sighed and we sat in silence watching each other as I dried up my eyes with the tissue that he had given me.

We squeezed our hands simultaneously and began to talk at the same time. We stopped and started to laugh awkwardly and I said, "You go first."

"I was just going to say that all is forgiven on both sides and that healing is all that is left. We can both deal with that right?"

"Of course we can," I responded. "I need to tell you something else Edward, but I did not keep it from you because it only happened today."

"You can tell me anything."

I counted to ten slowly and then said, "Emmett and I are going to go away for awhile right after graduation. We thought that it would help everyone with their own healing, including our own."

Edward just stared at me, but he had no reaction. I saw no shock, no sadness, no anger, just a blank stare and then out of nowhere I heard Alice screech so shrilly that I was sure that the dogs back in town had heard her.

Edward and I both looked at the door and then we heard Alice yell, "Emmett Cullen are you fucking kidding me?"

I looked at Edward giggling, "I don't think that I have ever heard Alice use the F word."

He just looked at me with a knowing smirk on his face, looking like his normal self and it warmed my heart.

Before I could say anything else, we heard Emmett yell back, "What?"

"Are you seriously going to order that? If you order that I am so going to hurt you," Alice answered him closer, sounding like they were now in the same room.

Edward started laughing and whispered, "He is doing it, he is tapping on the computer keyboard taunting her!"

"Stop it, stop typing you big, damn oaf of a vampire. Do you know nothing of romance and stage presence?" Alice continued to shriek obscenities at Emmett.

"Oh mind your own business you elfin snoop!" Emmett hollered.

"Elf," Alice said. "Did you just call me an elf?"

"Uh oh!" Edward exclaimed and stood up preparing to go to the door if the situation called for it.

"Yeah I did," Emmett continued to taunt her. "Stick you nose back in your keebler pantry and out of my business. I smell cookies burning so hurry and run back to your tree"

I laughed so hard that I snorted and then I noticed that Edward was sitting back down and laughing right along with me.

"Keebler elf," Alice screamed. "That is it. I'm going to go tell Bella."

"Wait!" Emmett said loudly and gruffly.

Edward continued to look at the door deep in concentration.

"You can still hear them?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they are whispering."

"What are they saying?"

Edward laughed, "Let's just say that he is trying bribery and threats to get Alice to agree to silence."

"Why? Oh God what is he going to do?"

Edward completely ignored my frantic question and changed the subject back to what we were discussing before.

"So you are going to be going away for awhile?"

I huffed out a rush of air from my lungs and brushed my hair back from my face with my hand. "Yeah we are and nice dodging the question Edward."

"Hey! It is not my business, take it up with Emmett."

I rolled my eyes at him and he patted my hand on the bed.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell me about your trip?"

I looked at him wishing I could dodge the question, but all I could do was force myself to tell him. "We are going to Alaska for the summer and staying in the cabin that is near Swan Lake."

When I paused to gather some more courage, Edward asked, "What else are you doing?"

I looked at him staring at me and met his eyes. Suddenly it clicked in my brain that he knew already and just wanted to hear it from me.

"Before we go to the cabin we are going to Las Vegas and getting married by an Elvis impersonator," I rushed out jumbling some of the words together. "How did you find out?"

"We heard the proposal from downstairs."

"Stupid vampire hearing," I mumbled.

Edward patted my hand again and got up to leave, "I can not do anything about the hearing or the mind reading, so I am pretty sure that a long honeymoon elsewhere will suit everyone just fine."

Edward leaned down, kissed my cheek and left the room just as Emmett was bringing in my lunch.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's POV

It has been 3 weeks and Carlisle gave me an official clean bill of health this morning. I have no more pain medications, no more sling and yesterdays x-ray looked good. Carlisle still made me promise to be careful and take it easy. I assured him that I would walk extra slowly while leaning on everyone's shoulders. He chuckled as he left my bedroom, I mean our bedroom.

I had moved myself to Emmett's bedroom as soon as doctor's orders allowed it. Emmett had begged me to move into his room and even though I had wanted it more than anything, I had been reluctant at first. Knowing me as well as he did Emmett had sent Edward in to tell me it was fine to move on with my life and that I should not worry about him. Therefore, that night I took residence in our room and slept at Emmett's side. I knew I was where I belonged and by his side was where I would stay.

Once Carlisle left our room, I decided to get dress, pamper myself and enjoy my complete freedom from everything medically related. I wanted to look extra nice for Emmett when he got back from hunting, since this will be my first day out of that dreadful sling. So, I took an extra long bath soaking in lavender bubbles, relaxing and wrapped up in my thoughts.

I still could not believe how well Charlie had taken the news of me leaving one brother for the other. Honestly, he actually seemed relieved. We had decided to tell him the same night I had had my talk with Edward. Esme had invited him over to have dinner with me and to explain to him my accident in more detail. I did not have to explain much in that regard because I was claiming not to remember much of what had happened.

I was impressed though by the simplicity of the woven lie.

As I listened to Esme, tell the story I had to remind myself several times to act nonchalant since I was supposed to have heard the tale already.

Esme explained that we all went as a family on a hiking expedition into the woods and they had been there before. They remembered the trail being an easy one to follow and figured that my klutzy self would be able to handle it fine, especially with a person walking in front of me and with one behind me. However, as my fate would have it about an hour into the hike I tripped over an exposed tree root that was right on the edge of a steep hill. My protectors, Edward and Emmett, both jumped forward to protect me, but in their haste, they instead ran into each other knocking heads.

"So as you can see Charlie," Esme had told him, "it all took place so fast, that when Edward and Emmett collapsed to the ground poor Bell was already stumbling down the hill. Carlisle and Jasper immediately went down after her with Edward and Emmett following once they gathered there sense of balance. Of course, following a person rolling down a hill is a longer process on firm feet, so when they got to her they found her wrapped around a tree. We made haste and got her home as fast as possible."

Charlie was shaking his head next to my bed with disbelief, "Bella, why on earth would you go hiking in the woods with your inability to stand straight? I just don't understand," he continued clearly not expecting an answer to his question. "Next thing I know you are going to tell me that you are going to start trying extreme sports…I'm telling you now that I don't think that my heart can handle it. I need you to be safe." He ended everything in a whisper looking down at the bed clearly embarrassed by his emotional display.

I put my hand on Charlie's shoulder and told him, "I'm sorry dad. I promise I will be more careful. I won't go hiking anymore and I will take up something safe, something like…"

Alice chirped up and said excitedly, "Like your yoga and meditating Bella."

Emmett and I immediately looked up at each other with big grins on our faces. I shook my head to wipe the happy smirk off my face and turned back to my dad.

"I will stick to safe hobbies dad, you have my word."

"Alright Bella." My dad had then gone with Carlisle into his study to talk some more about my rehabilitation and my stay here. Esme excused herself to go and finish the dinner that only Charlie and I would be eating. Everyone else made themselves scarce leaving Emmett and I alone to talk strategy and we had decided to only tell my dad about our relationship. We decided to wait for a few weeks to tell him about our summer trip and impending Vegas elopement.

Later that evening everyone gave Charlie and I some alone time as we ate our dinner. We did not talk much as was usually the case but the atmosphere was comfortable. My dad's occasional hand pat showed me how much he cared. The sport game on T.V. was at least keeping him entertained, but I was so nervous about our next upcoming talk that I could not even tell you what sport we were watching.

As the game ended and my dad hollered, cheering with the victory of his team, Emmett walked in and joined me on my opposite side from Charlie.

At first Charlie was too wrapped up in his team winning to notice us standing there staring at him, with Emmett standing by my side protectively and me biting on my lip with nervousness.

After a few moments, he looked at us seeming shocked by our stance and shut the television off with the remote. He turned his chair toward us and rubbed his right hand over his face nervously brushing down his mustache.

Charlie stared at us for a moment and then said quite forcefully, "Do not just stand there staring at me like a deer in front of head lights. We have been through enough these last couple of days don't you think? So just say what you need to say, because the last time that I checked we are all adults here in this room."

I felt the fear leave my face and I cocked my head as I continued to look at my dad for a moment. He already knew, I realized this as I watched his gaze alternate between my face and Emmett's. He did not seem happy, but resigned and maybe even accepting. Of course, I could not be sure until I told him the truth, but I could not force any words out.

When Emmett started to speak, trying to come to my rescue, I snapped out of it.

"Wait. Stop Emmett. This is my responsibility and my dad is right. I am an adult now and if I want him to treat me like one then I need to start acting like one."

Emmett looked at me adoringly and brushed a strand of hair out of my face locking it behind my ear.

I looked at my dad and his expression at our exchange and it just confirmed my belief that he was expecting what I was about to tell him.

I cleared my throat and began to rush out the words. "Dad…Edward and I broke up, because things just were not working out between us." I paused to clear my throat again. "Emmett was there for me and well, um, well we are together now. We have been for a little while and I did not know how to tell you, because I didn't want you to think less of me."

My dad looked at as, stood up and for a minute there, I thought that he was going to walk away from me.

"Dad," I said with a pleading tone.

My dad kissed me on my forehead surprising me and said, "I could never think less of you honey. I will never understand the way your brain processes things sometimes."

We both looked at Emmett when he choked back a laugh.

"Sorry, sir," he said to Charlie.

Charlie ignored him and continued talking to me. "I am a little surprised is all, but after being here today and seeing how protective and caring this man is over you, I guess I kind of knew. Just be smart daughter and think about your decisions. I'm just glad that you are safe and healthy, handling everything else is a piece of cake as long as you are okay."

"Really, that is all you're going to say?" I asked him bewildered by all that he had said. Where was the disappointment, the worry of me dating an older man and his awkwardness with such situations?

"What do you expect me to say? I love you Bella. I am glad that you are going to be okay after your fall. You are eighteen and very capable to decide whom you want to love. You are going to make sound decisions and poor decisions in your life. It is my job to be there for you and guide you, but it is definitely not my job to judge you."

"I love you dad."

"I love you to.

My dad had left shortly after that but not before asking to speak to Emmett in private. Emmett had told me when he got back that my dad told him that he hoped that he would be able to take better care of me than Edward would. My dad had never hid his distrust for Edward.

As the memory ended, I began to rinse off and then climbed out of the tub wrapping myself in a towel. I had never truly known what a wise and caring man my father was until that moment. All he cared about was my happiness and me. As long as I was happy, safe, and healthy everything else was just details as far as he was concerned.

I smiled at my revelation as I entered our walk-in closet and then screamed when I realized that I was not alone.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said extra loudly and I assumed it was for the benefit of the other vampires and to ensure them of my safety. "I didn't mean to startle you but I saw you fretting on what to wear, so I decided to help. After I help you get your sexy pants on the rest of the family is going hunting."

She winked at me as I continued to gap at her.

"Close your mouth, it is not becoming," she said and then laughed after I clamped it shut.

"You had a vision of me looking for something to wear?" I asked her nervously, gnawing on my lip and trying to get more details of her vision out of her.

"Yes," she let go of my clothes and turned to look at me with a sinister smile.

Then she reached back into the clothes and pulled out a hanger that contained a sexy dress that I had never seen before. It was made out of slinky material and was beautiful cobalt blue color.

"That is certainly not mine and I do not think I can pull that off." I tried talking with an air of authority and then walked to the back of the closet to pull down a demure sweater. "When I was thinking about getting dressed, I was just thinking of a nicer shirt. I pointed to the dress, "Not….that."

"Don't be silly, Emmett has had to keep his hands to himself for over three weeks…he deserves, um…crème brulee not….everyday box cake."

"Wow, you want to serve me as dessert to your brother. That is just weird Alice."

Alice laughed, "Oh get over it…kitten."

She smirked at me as I felt the blush rise up my face.

"Don't call me that," I whispered my face hot.

"Why?" She asked going through the shoes in the closet.

"It is a private nickname…and it is special to me."

Alice stood back up with a pair of black heels in her hands and looked at me. She smiled genuinely and said, "This is so weird, the two of you so in love. I can not believe that I did not see it coming."

"Just promise me and then I'll let you play dress up with me."

"I promise." She came over and hugged me. "Now let's go find a matching bra and panties so we can make your man drool and talk like a fool."

I laughed and told her to lead the way.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Emmett's POV

I returned home surprised to see the house dark and silent. Walking in I wondered where everyone went and instantly felt sad that I would have to wait to see Bella. Things had been going great for us and for the family. Everyone seemed to be dealing with the grief in a healthy way, everyone already acted accepting of my relationship with Bella and maybe even happy for us. Even Edward was outwardly dealing with things better than anyone had ever expected. We were happy and he seemed to sincerely want that for Bella.

As I approached our closed bedroom door, I saw a pale glow coming from beneath it and I paused. I heard a slight rustling, smelled my girl and hurriedly went into the room.

The sight before me made me stop dead and dumb in my tracks. My mouth began to water and my nose was overwhelmed by the scent that was my Bella. Her floral scent mixed with the scent of her arousal went straight to my loins, making me rock hard. The scent of her tantalizing blood had me growling and slightly dizzy with a different kind of want and need. I heard her heart began to race as she stood waiting for me in front of our bed.

She stood before me with a womanly confidence that was new to her and an anxious smile. She was mouthwatering, delicate like a flower, beautiful and mine. The dress she was wearing was sexy and so not her style, making me feel revered and swell up with pride that she had dressed up for me. The dress tightly contoured her body with the bodice wrapping into a slight twisted knot in the middle of her chest. The straps were slim showing off her petite shoulders and delectable collarbones. The silky fabric fell off her hips and stopped right about her knees. My eyes followed her leg stems down to the black heels that made my dick twitch with eager anticipation. I brought my eyes back up her body letting them linger on her hips and then on her cleavage, finally making it back up to her eyes.

Her happy smile softened and she tilted her head making it angle down slightly. The shadows that draped around her face made her eyes look smoldering causing me to notice that lit candles surrounded the room.

I do not know how long I stood there staring at her with my mouth hanging open.

She finally spoke ripping me out of my trancelike gaze.

"Carlisle gave me a clean bill of health this morning so I thought that we should celebrate. Alice helped me, you know, get girly and then she ushered the family out of the house for the evening."

I smiled at her and strode to her in two long strides to sweep her up in my arms. I encased my face into her neck and hair breathing her very essence into my lungs. My mind felt cloudy, my chest felt heavy and my need for her hammered my entire body.

"You are so beautiful kitten," I told her huskily as I lifted my head and swept her legs up into my arms.

A moment later, I was gently laying her on the bed and covering her body with my own, being careful not to put my full weight on her. I held myself up by my elbows and used my hand to brush her hair out of her face until it was fanned out on the pillow. Our faces were a mere inch apart as we stared deeply at each other and my hands cradled her face with my thumbs caressing her cheeks and then her lips.

I took another deep breath holding it in feeling the smell permeating through my body from the inside, branding me as hers. My exhale came out shakily, slowly and I continued to sporadically growl deep in my throat.

Bella giggled and the sound was music to my ears. As she laughed her body beneath me pressed into mine.

"You sound so dangerous when you do that tiger," Bella said with a drawn out sigh. "It makes me so hot."

I chuckled, nestled my face into her neck, and smelled her while tracing her jawbone with my nose. I kissed her sweet soft lips quickly and then went back to looking into her eyes. "I have missed holding you like this."

She returned my kiss but with more force, "I have missed it to." She paused and kissed me again, this time ending the kiss by licking my bottom lip erotically. "You can hold me all night Emmett, but first, I want you to make love to me. These past few weeks have been dreadful, not being able to get close to you. I need to feel you. I need you to touch me, taste me…consume me." She ended the last word with a breathy sigh filled with promise.

I slowly got up from the bed and helped her up, never taking my eyes off her. I pulled my White Stripes band shirt over my head and tossed it onto the floor. Bella immediately had her hands on me gripping my shoulders and then she ran them down my chest and stomach. Her touch felt hot and sensual causing my whole body to quake with lust and need.

When her hands reached the waistband of my pants and began to struggle with the belt, I stopped her by placing my hands on hers. I brought her hands up to wrap around my neck and brought her body against mine. My mouth feathered her swan like neck with wet kisses as I reached my hands around her body and easily slid the zipper down on her dress.

I took a step back and her arms fell to her sides. I brought my hands up to her shoulders and with a slight push on the straps, her dress slithered down her body to pool around her feet on the floor.

I stopped and stared in awe at the goddess standing in front of me. Her lacy bra and thong matched the blue of her dress and molded her curves perfectly. The bra pushed her breasts up slightly creating an enticing cleavage that heaved with each of her shaky breaths. The panties were so tiny and smooth, shouting out the secrets that may be held within.

She took a step toward me and pulled on my belt buckle unlocking the clasp quickly. As she continued to undress me, I unhooked her bra and slid the straps off her shoulders. I covered her breasts with my hands adding slight pressure as she massaged my erection through my boxer briefs. I groaned at the sensation needing more and pulled her closer to me. Her mouth began to place light kisses on my chest as her hand worked to push down the rest of my clothes. I felt her tongue on my nipple, and then her teeth and I could not get close enough to her.

I kicked off the rest of my clothes, picked her up bridal style and laid her onto the bed. She looked angelic laying there with her flushed pale skin and chestnut hair framing her face. I silently thanked the gods that brought her into my life.

She wrapped her fingers around my neck and into my hair, pulling me down to her. She licked her lips just before bringing them to mine. The kiss was tender, languid and it was everything; she was everything.

While keeping my lips on hers relishing the movement, her tongue and the smell of her breath, I removed her underwear. She lifted her hips and helped me by wiggling the panties down and then kicking them off once they reached her ankles.

She giggled at my insistence of not breaking the kiss.

"I can not get enough of you," I whispered to her. I lowered myself and placed kisses all over her pink tipped breasts, while continuously breathing in her scent. "Even if we do have an eternity it will not be enough," I said and then licked one of her luscious tips. My tongue swirled around it and then my lips encompassed it, sucking it to a taut pebble.

Bella arched her back, pushing her chest into my face while a strangled moan escaped her throat. I moved back up her body, kissing her neck and tangling my hands in her hair. My aching erection waited impatiently at her wet center, the tip already moist with her. Her neck was tilted back on the bed, her mouth open and wet and her eyes closed.

"Bella, open your eyes," I demanded gruffly.

When her eyes opened and she looked at me, I entered her unhurriedly and smoothly until she fully sheathed me. My chill was enflamed by her burning heat and it felt like ecstasy. I felt myself twitch inside of her and she moaned pushing her hips into mine.

She kissed my chin and then my lips, whispering, "I love you," repeatedly.

I began to move my hips back going very slow and when I reached the tip, I entered her again. I groaned her name and told her to look at me again. I kept the movement slow creating an erotic rhythm while we stared into each other's eyes. I picked up the pace slightly and every time that our hips met, I pushed into her with and extra thrust trying to get deeper into her. I could feel her hands and nails on my back and I shivered as she scratched my shoulders as she gripped onto them. I could feel her heat everywhere as I moved inside of her, her warmth coursing through and settling in my chest.

She hissed out, "More, faster."

Her hips pushed into mine urging me to create more movement and I complied by moving faster.

With each deep thrust I felt my eyes rolling to the back of my head and then I felt the tightening below. Just as I my body began to quiver with its release, Bella began to moan and pant, climaxing and milking my orgasm to the end. It seemed never ending as I filled her up with my lasts thrusts and then it was over all too soon.

I collapsed on top of her briefly before rolling over and holding her on top of me. I caressed her hair while she lay on my chest, catching her breath.

Our whispered endearments, caresses and continued lovemaking lasted late into the night. We were wrapped up in each other's arms when she finally fell into an exhausted sleep and I held her in my arms all night. I watched her sleep entranced by her as she mumbled my name while she dreamed. As I watched her, I saw my future begin to take place and I was anxious for next week, when I could finally make her my wife.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

Our night alone did not last nearly long enough and I yearned for the days to pass in a flurry so that we may leave on our trip. Now that we were going to elope in Las Vegas, Emmett was calling it our extended and much deserved hornymoon and then he would fake cough and say honeymoon. I, of course, would laugh and blush at the same time, but really I loved his quirky sense of humor. He always made me laugh and he could lighten any mood. As the time to leave approached we both became more anxious and excited.

Alice had started packing my clothes as usual since she considers me an imbecile that can not dress herself. I kept my mouth shut figuring that if that was all she needed to be happy, than so be it. Besides, she was still upset with Emmett over what she had caught him purchasing on the internet weeks ago. We would catch her mumbling about it occasionally when Emmett got on her nerves.

Emmett would just laugh and say, "Get over it Alice, it really is not a big deal."

"A wedding is not a big deal?" She would return in a hiss.

"Come on, you know that is not what I mean." Then he would look at her face and lift an eyebrow in an exaggerated manner, "Don't try anything sneaky, Keebler, because I ordered extra to be sent to different locations, just in case you decide to get sticky fingers."

This exchange has varied a little, but it always ended with Alice huffing rude comments under her breath about moronic men and stalking out of the room.

Then Emmett would turn to me and say, "Don't worry kitten, you are going to get a kick out of it."

I am not really worried, because I know that he would not do something to upset me purposely and if he thinks that it is funny than I probably would as well. In all actuality, I really could not wait to find out what he had hiding up his sleeve. It has to be pretty ingenious to have Alice all in an uproar over it and I am anticipating the surprise.

In all other aspects of our life I was on edge, worried and intense. Emmett kept trying to reassure me that everything was going to be fine. My mother was going to be here this evening and graduation was tomorrow. This evening we were having dinner at the diner with my father, mother and Phil. Tonight was the night of revealing all of our future plans. I felt bad that they were not getting much of a warning, but Edward and Alice told us that Charlie had an inkling of what was coming and that he had prepared Renee.

As I stood staring at myself in the bathroom mirror, analyzing the situation for the umpteenth time, I saw and felt Emmett wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on the top of my head.

"You're stressing again," he said chidingly, but lovingly.

"I know, but I can not help it, this is my family and I was to big of a wimp to give them fair warning. What am I supposed to say? Hey I love you, but I am leaving in three days with a man you barely know to elope in Vegas and then were hightailing it to Alaska for the summer. I am the worst daughter ever."

"No, your not. Just tell them what you feel. Tell them you were scared and that you are sorry for the short notice. They will be fine Bella, they know that you are going to grow up. I don't think that the shock is going to be as big as you are expecting."

"You are right, I know you are right."

Emmett leaned down and kissed my cheek, "I don't know if this will help, but you look beautiful…delectable even." He nibbled on my ear gently causing me to giggle.

"Do you think I should get more dressed up?" I asked as I stared at the black skinny jeans and cream peasant top trimmed with violet, that I had on.

Emmett turned me around to face him and pulled me into his cool and tight embrace. I rested my head on his massive chest and felt my self sink into him as he rubbed my back in a soothing way.

"You look beautiful, hot and sexy. Come on and stop worrying. We need to go, they are probably going to be waiting for us. Just remember that I am with you, if you choke on you words I will rescue you."

I felt his lips kiss my forehead and then he placed his hand under my chin to pull my face up to his. He then kissed my lips and said, "I love you and everything is going to be just fine."

I smiled at him finally feeling the words he was saying, "It will be fine, because I have you."

He smiled back at me, his dimples enhancing his boyish mirth, "You do have me, my little ball and chain."

I laughed as I went to the door and slipped on my black converse tennis shoes, "Time to go my big prisoner."

He belted out a loud laugh as he walked to me, clasping my hand in his as we walked out of the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Emmett's POV

When we walked into the diner, we saw the three parental units in the back corner, leaning towards one another talking animatedly. Bella was totally high strung this evening, it was going to take every bit of my patience just trying to keep her calm.

We joined the 'grown ups' and they jumped back when they noticed us standing at the table.

Charlie got up and kissed Bella on the cheek, "Hi honey," he said to her. Then he turned to me and shook my hand. "Hello Emmett, good to see you."

"You too, sir," I responded.

Charlie moved aside so that Bella could sit by her mother and then I slid into the booth so that I was in between Bella and her father.

Bella hugged her mother and leaned over to pat Phil's hand with a warm hello. Then she proceeded to introduce me to Renee and Phil.

Renee was tight lipped during our introduction and Phil was genuinely nice, but slightly uncomfortable.

I decided to open the airwaves by saying, "It is nice to finally meet you both. Bella talks about you all the time that I feel like I already know you."

Renee narrowed her eyes at me, "Really? Bella has not said a word about you to me."

Bella gasped and turned to look at her mother, shocked by her rudeness.

We were all saved by the waitress coming to take our orders.

Once the waitress walked away, a dreadful silence enveloped the table.

"Bella are you excited for your graduation tomorrow?" Charlie asked trying to divert Renee's attention to safer topics.

"I guess. It is just nice to know that the anticipation will be over and I can move on. I know I'm not graceful, so as long as I don't fall on my face I will be fine." Bella shrugged her shoulders and took a drink of her water.

I put my arm around her shoulder, pulled her into me and kissed her forehead. I tried to hold back my laughter as I said, "Look at the bright side…if you do fall, your mishap will not end up in the yearbook pictures because they have already been printed and delivered."

Bella reached over and attempted to pinch me. "Thanks a lot for your vote of confidence."

I started to laugh and Charlie joined me.

Charlie said, "He does have a point."

This got everyone to chuckle and lightened the mood around the table.

Renee asked Bella what she was going to wear under her graduation gown. They made a date to get ready together the next day.

After a bit more of small talk the waitress delivered out meals and everyone began to eat. I pretended to eat while watching Bella from the corner of my eye. I reached under the table to hold her hand, because I could tell that she was trying to gather her courage. I gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance and she put her fork down.

"Mom, dad…I have something that I need to talk to you about." Bella spoke barely above a whisper.

Renee's fork clattered onto the plate, "Oh my God, you're pregnant," she exclaimed.

Bella's face turned beet read as she frantically looked around the diner. "Mom, keep your voice down," she said through gritted teeth. "I am not pregnant."

"Thank goodness," Renee said while looking at Bella. She began to eat again while she waited for Bella to begin, since her worst fears where unfounded.

"First of all I just want to say that I am sorry for being a coward, which is why the notice is so short." Bella reached over me and put her hand on Charlie's, trying to express her sincerity to him nonverbally.

This action got Charlie's undivided attention as he braced himself for Bella's announcement.

Bella cleared her throat and rushed through her half prepared speech, "We are leaving in two days to go on a trip together. We are going to spend the summer in Alaska at a cabin the Cullen's own."

Renee interrupted asking, "Who is 'we'?"

I rolled my eyes as Bell answered, "Well, Emmet and myself, of course."

Renee turned red, not out of embarrassment, but out of anger. "You are not going on a three month expedition with a man, young lady."

Charlie remained quiet and reserved as he watched Bella, clearly realizing that she still had more news.

Phil sat back in his seat rubbing his hands on Renee's arms, while remaining silent.

"Yes mom, I am. As a matter a fact, we are going to go to Las Vegas first to get married. So our trip to Alaska is actually going to be our honeymoon."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and hugged her tenderly.

At first no one said anything. Renee kept looking back and forth between us and then her eyes rested on Charlie, who was staring down at his plate.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" She spat out at him.

"No, but I am not completely surprised," he answered her.

"How convenient for you, but then again why should you be surprised? You have been letting our daughter live with this man for a month."

Charlie straightened his back and looked her in the eye, "I did not let her live with him, she was staying there because she was hurt and his father is a doctor. Besides that, she eighteen Renee, she is an adult and your only going to push her away if you continue to treat her like a child."

Renee turned toward Phil and nudged him to move out of the booth. Once she was standing in front of us she said, "I cannot believe you are doing this to me Bella. I had hoped that you would learn from my mistakes not emulate them."

I felt Charlie next to me flinch at her words.

Renee stormed out of the diner, Phil apologized and then quickly followed her.

I moved the table out, picked Bella up and sat her next to Charlie. I pulled the table back in and rested my hand on Bella's leg as she turned to her dad.

"I am so sorry dad. I wanted to tell you sooner but I just couldn't. I'm sorry mom spoke to you that way." Bella lowered her head in shame.

Charlie cleared his throat, "I just want you to know that you are not nor ever were a mistake. You are the best decision that I ever made."

"Thank you daddy."

"I am not happy with your decision, because I do think you are to young. However, if this is what you really want then you both have my blessing."

Bella threw her arms around her dad's neck and let out a loud sob.

Charlie hugged her back just as intensely and I looked away to give them privacy when I saw a lone tear trail down his cheek.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day

Bella POV

I am almost done! I have my high school diploma in my hand and I walked across the stage to receive it without embarrassing myself. I am waiting for the principal to finish speaking so that I can get out of this chair and this stifling robe.

The graduation ceremony was long as most are and held inside of the gym because of the rain.

My family was there, both of them. All of them were happy, but for one. I guess I am happy that my mom decided to show up, since she has been avoiding me since her fit at the diner.

I graduated with Edward and Alice, although we were not sitting by each other, it was nice to share it with them. They were more excited for me, since they have experienced this transition more than several times.

I cannot believe that I am leaving tomorrow. My new life is about to begin and I am very eager for this day to be over.

As I was lost in my thoughts of what tomorrow was going to bring, hands flew into the air with screams of joy as the entire student body threw their caps into the air. I leaned back as one arm almost knocked me upside the head, but laughed as the bodies began go in search of their loved ones.

I made my way out of the seating area and began to look at the bleachers in the area that I had heard Emmett's shouts. A moment later I was found first, but by Alice and Edward.

Alice threw her arms round my neck delicately giving me a warm hug. "Congratulations Bella!" She squealed with excitement.

When she let go of me Edward congratulated me and gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you. Congrats to you to. I hope you both know what you want to do with the rest of your lives," I joked with them, while shaking my index finger at them in a maternal manner.

They laughed and Edward said in a whisper, "I am definitely taking a break from high school."

We all laughed and then I was engulfed in the arms of the man that I cannot live without. He picked me up and spun me around quickly. When he put me down he kissed me chastely. "Congratulations!"

I leaned up to him and whispered, "Thank you tiger," and then I kissed his cheek.

My dad hugged me, giving me his congratulations as did Phil and the rest of the Cullen's.

My mom stood off to the side of everyone with a strange expression on her face. She was hesitating and for once she was being incredibly hard to read. I felt a nudge in my side and turned to find that it was Edward pushing me toward her nodding his head. This was the encouragement that I needed, because even though I cannot read her, I know that Edward can.

I walked up to her and stopped, waiting for her to say something. She looked up and stared at me with red, glassy eyes.

"Mom, thank you for coming." I reached out to her, she came closer and hugged me starting to cry.

"I'm sorry baby. I am so happy for you and proud of you. I just, I just worry about you is all."

"I know," I stepped back. "I am going to be fine mom. I am happy and this is what I want."

She nodded her head and hugged me again. She called Charlie over and held her hand out to him after he had made his way over to us. He gave her a small box that he pulled out of his pocket.

"This is from the both of us," my mother said handing me the box.

Inside lay teardrop earrings of amethyst with a tiny diamond at the top mounted with white gold.

"These are beautiful and way to fancy…mom."

"Hush. Those were Grandma Marie's, we just hand them cleaned up and modernized a bit for you."

"Thank you," I said to them both, hugging them again.

My father kept his hands on my shoulders after he pulled away. He blushed and said, "We were hoping that you would wear them tomorrow, so you could have something old and something blue all in one."

"Of course I will." I felt a tear drop on my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

As we left everyone seemed to be in high spirits and we all went the Cullen house to celebrate.

Esme set out some finger foods and champagne. I had to laugh every time I caught one of my vampires sneaking their food into the garbage. I guess that is the easy thing with appetizers…they are easy to discard!

When it started to get dark, my parents started to say their goodbyes.

Emmett jumped up and said, "Wait! I want to give Bella something and I want her family here."

Alice groaned, rolling her eyes and I laughed knowing that I was about to find out what Emmett had bought that irritated her so much.

When he made it back to me he had a UPS box in his hands, but instead of handing it to me, he knelt to his knee to set it on the floor. I looked at Alice and my mom when I heard them suck in loud breaths. I could not understand why they were making such a big deal out of this. I felt Emmett grab my left hand and hold it in his. When I turned to face him again I saw that he was still on one knee and holding an open jewelry box in his free hand. I gasped, flushed red and grinned stupidly.

Nestled in the black velvet box was a beautiful solitaire diamond ring. I don't know anything about jewelry, but it was big, square, set in white gold, and so…sparkly. I forgave him for the size for two reasons; I knew he could have bought a bigger one and because when the light hit the ring, it reminded me of his skin in the sun.

I didn't realize I was crying until he whispered, "Please don't cry kitten."

I laughed.

He looked incredibly handsome as he smiles up at me with clear devotion in his eyes. "I know you already agreed to throw in the towel with me…"

Alice groaned.

Emmett chuckled, "Alright! Okay!" He cleared his throat, "What I meant to say is that I wanted to ask you properly. Bella…I love you. You bring out the best in me and make me happier then I have ever been. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered and then I watched him with wet eyes, slide the ring on my finger. He kissed my hand and I tried to pull him up to me, but he resisted. He grabbed the box and opened the flaps.

"Hey Alice, come here please and give me a hand."

"No way, you are so on your own." Alice hissed the words out shaking her head at him with disdain.

"Please, you already know what it is and I want her to see them at the same time." Emmett begged her and stuck his bottom lip out in a cute pout.

He turned back to me and asked, "Bella, will you please wear my insanely inappropriate shirt when you marry me?"

He stood up and with Alice at his side, they unleashed a large black t-shirt with blue writing that said Groom: Under New Management and the other shirt was a black slim fit women's shirt with pink writing that said Bride: Training The Ignorant.

The room broke out in laughter, except for Alice…of course.

I grabbed Emmett, pulled him to me and this time I received no resistance.

I slid my arms around his neck, kissed him lingeringly and then stared into his eyes while we tenderly brushed noses repeatedly.

"I will marry you Emmett Cullen and I will wear your silly shirt happily."

Alice made a gagging sound and tossed the shirt she was holding onto the top of our heads.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was planning on one more chapter and the epilogue, but I decided to turn the last chapter into two. Chapter 23 will be the wedding night and then we will have the epilogue. I hope you like it!**

**I love reviews!**

**Elvis song titles are indicated by: 'title'**

**I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 22

Emmett's POV

All of the goodbyes were hard for Bella, but once we were in the jeep heading south, she dried her eyes and became a cute little ball of energy. She bounced excitedly in her seat as she discussed all the car games we could play, the books that she could read aloud, the music that we could listen to and her expectations of all that she would see and do. I could not help but smile and looked at her repeatedly as I thanked my lucky stars for this woman. I found myself watching her more than I watched the road in front of me. This was not actually a problem since I could drive by my peripheral vision just fine, but I did not want to make her nervous.

I listened to her, enjoying her company and reveling in her childlike behavior. She so rarely gave herself a break from older then her years miss responsible Bella.

"Have you heard a word that I have said?" Bella asked exasperatingly.

"Yes," I answered her with my grin still plastered on my face, but without elaborating from my single word answer.

"Well, what do you want to do first? Why do you keep smiling like that? You look like you have a hanger in your mouth."

I laughed and said, "I am just enjoying your exuberance. Your excitement is very cute and endearing…I do believe that I am falling in love with you all over again."

She smiled brightly at me and the expression warmed her chocolate brown eyes.

"Plus I am waiting for you to ask me if we are almost there yet or maybe for you to tell me you have to pee."

Bella laughed and playfully slapped me on my upper arm, "Stop teasing me, I am not acting like a kid. I am just happy to be marrying you and I have never been to Las Vegas before."

"I've never been there either."

She bounced in her seat again and turned more fully toward me. "Really? We have another first together."

I leaned closer to her and placed my hand seductively on her upper thigh. "What was our other first together, Bella?"

I turned my face to her and watched the blush rise up her beautiful face. I laughed and squeezed her leg before I turned my attention back to driving, while remembering my first bath with a woman, with my Bella.

I could tell by the flush on her skin and the dazed look in her eyes that she was also remembering that bath.

"So kitten, have you decided what it will be first? Will it be reading, games, music or me listening to your melodious chatter?"

"Melodious chatter?" She snorted as she laughed at my choice of words. "Yeah, right!"

The rest of the drive went about the same way as the beginning and amazingly Bella kept up her chipper attitude through most of the drive. We played the alphabet game, the license plate game, listened to cool music and some crappy music, talked and Bella read to me. She decided that it would be funny to read a modern vampire story to me, and so she picked out an erotic tale about a brotherhood of vampires protecting their race, while finding their mate along the way. It was weird to be read to, but the story was actually entertaining. The best part was watching Bella get uncomfortable during the sex scenes. I had to keep telling her to quit skipping the good stuff and threatened to pull over to the side of the road to get some of my own good stuff. It was a major turn on listening to her read those risqué scenes and I really did have to control myself from not pulling over and taking her right then and there. Once I reminded myself that the next time that I would make love to her it would be as husband and wife, I was able to restrain my libido.

We got there quickly because, like the rest of the family, I am a fast driver. I had it planned out to ensure that we would get there just after it got dark, since there were no clouds to veil my true nature in sunny Nevada.

As soon as the lights of the Las Vegas strip became visible I nudged Bella awake from her nap, as we had been in the car since morning and it was nearing nine in the evening. She awoke with a start and looked at me with a dazed expression on her face. I smiled at her, pointed out of the window, and then watched her turn her head and light up with excitement as she saw that we were nearly there.

She grabbed her bag, got a stick of gum and stuck it in her mouth. As she chewed annoyingly she turned to me and said delightedly, "Wow, look at all the lights. Perfect timing because I really have to pee again."

I laughed and Bella got up onto her knees to lean into me. She hugged me and whispered into my ear, "I can't wait to get to our room." I groaned as she nibbled on my lower ear and kissed on my neck.

"We are getting married first and then you can do what you are doing to me, but not until then." I carefully unwound her arms and pushed her toward her seat.

"You're no fun. What happened to my playful Emmett?" She asked me with a wet pout on her lips.

"Fun Emmett is anxious to consummate his marriage so first things first. We need to check in at Caesars Palace, then head over to the wedding chapel, say our vows and then head back so that I can get you 'All Shook Up' with my 'Burnin Love.'"

Bella laughed when I threw in the Elvis song titles to wrap up our plans for the evening.

Once I pulled off of the freeway we were both wide eyed and open jawed at all of the sights and crowds of people. We made it to our hotel and after I parked in the underground parking, I began to rush around, trying to get our things together. Bella stood by the side of the car with a confused smirk on her face.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Are you really that anxious to marry me?" Bella asked me with an incredulous tone.

I hated when she doubted herself that way, "Duh! Of course I am anxious. Plus we have reservations at the wedding chapel so we need to hurry. Come on future Mrs. Cullen."

I held our single suitcase in one hand, with a small blue duffle bag strapped over my shoulder and held my hand out to her.

When she just stood there staring at my hand, I lifted it up and placed my index finger under her chin, pushing gently up. She snapped her mouth shut and brought her surprised eyes up to mine.

"I thought that this was all spur of the moment…you know running down the strip until we stumble across a tacky chapel with an opening." She stated softly.

"I know you did, but you are too special for a spur of the moment elopement ceremony, so I made plans and reservations." I shook my hand at her which was still offered to her, urging her to take a hold of it. "Come on kitten, we need to get a move on. Don't worry…you still get to wear jeans."

She smiled and took my hand.

As we walked into the hotel I released her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her to me.

______________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

With Emmett rushing me around we got checked into our huge honeymoon suite in record time. He did not give me any time to ooo and aah over the lavish set up in the room. As soon as we walked into the room he led me into the bedroom and set the suitcase on the king sized bed that was covered with a maroon duvet and several fluffy pillows. I felt my self blushing and brought my hands to rest on my cheeks, feeling the heat in them.

I heard Emmett laugh next to me and I turned to him. He pulled me to him, kissed me quickly, but softly and looked into my eyes.

"I love the way you look right now. That blush and your hands, it makes you look like a virginal bride nervous about the night to come. Hurry and get dressed, you have 20 minutes. I hope you manage to look that way tonight so that I can defile you all over again!"

I laughed as I made my way in to the bathroom and took the fastest shower in my life. When I made it back to the room my clothes were laid out on the bed.

I met Emmett out in the main room in 22 minutes and stopped when I saw him pacing by the door. We matched, both of us wearing blue jeans and our bride/groom shirts.

"Your two minutes late bride," he said with a charming and devilish smile.

"Maybe we should just cancel the plans groom," I countered.

"Not on your life…get over here." He held his arms out to me and I ran to him, jumping into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing his lips. He carried me this way with our eyes locked on each other all the way through the hotel and casino, out to the limo waiting for us out in front of the hotel.

My exuberance and fidgetiness finally got on Emmett's nerves when I almost knocked over a decanter of brandy. He grabbed it so quickly, that by the time I noticed that he had saved my clumsiness from disaster, he was already offering me a glass.

I shook my head no, "I don't want brandy, but thanks."

"It is just a tiny bit and it will take the edge off." He picked up my hand and wrapped it around the glass.

I continued to shake my head at him.

"It's okay to be nervous kitten," he told me and squeezed my knee in an assuring manner.

"I am not nervous."

"Then why are your hands shaking and your right leg bouncing like you have an itch."

He was grinning at me arrogantly, because he knew he was right and he knew that I knew he was right.

"I am not nervous," I continued to deny it. Needing something to do with my hands, I brought the brandy to my mouth.

Emmett warned me, "Just a sip at a time honey, it is strong stuff, but it will do the job."

I took my first sip and coughed, feeling my eyes flash open wide. "That's good," I croaked out feeling the warm feeling sink down my body and settling in my gut.

Emmett laughed as we pulled up into a driveway and I set the drink down after taking a last and larger sip. The driver opened the door for us; Emmett got out first and then held out his hand for me. I took his offered assistance and he pulled me against him, while we looked at the building in front of us.

I was shocked at how normal and plain it looked. It was just a square beige adobe like building with accents of stone on the bottom quarter of the walls, which also decorated the little patio on the right of the building. A double door, teal awning, a couple of palm trees and some potted plants completed the dull look. The only tacky part of the place was the huge sign above the front door that flashed 'Just Married.'

"Why do you look surprised?"

I looked up at him and laughed, "I was just expecting something tackier, more vulgar."

"Not for my kitten…the tacky and vulgar is on the inside honey."

He pulled me to the door with him and I glanced behind me to see a huge flashing neon sign 'Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel.' I smiled because I had found my tacky and I could not believe that I had missed it when we pulled in. I was laughing as we walked through the entrance together.

The waiting room was pretty basic, I noticed as we walked up to the check in desk. Emmett spoke to the lady sitting behind the desk, who looked up and gushed at our 'hilarious' groom and bride t-shirts. I checked the place out as Emmett gave our name and dazzled her with his charming dimples. I lost focus as I looked around, constantly wiping my clammy hands onto my jeans.

The place was covered with white cloth draped everywhere that had thick gold corded tassels hanging in even intervals. There were flowers everywhere, but the smell was similar to an air freshener from a can, so I assumed that the only real flowers were the ones in the gold vase on the desk.

Emmett nudged me and introduced me to Gloria, the woman behind the desk and I shook her hand, "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Aren't you just a young, sweet thing," she drawled in a southern accent through lips painted with fuscia pink lipstick. The rest of her looked like she had taken fashion and makeup tips from Tammy Faye Bakker.

I smiled at her and nodded when she asked me if I was ready. "Alright then, you two lovebirds will be up in a few, so I am going to go and get you your bridal bouquet."

She left the room, which I noticed was empty besides us.

I felt Emmett watching me and I returned his gaze. "I was expecting a lot of drunk people in here…you know like in the movies."

I watched him smile and his eyes seemed to twinkle as he leaned into to me and whispered, "I reserved the whole place for two hours. No rushing and no strangers lingering about."

"Oh," I whispered in return, just as Gloria returned with a simple bouquet arrangement of white mini calla lilies with a pink blush tied together at the stems with a silky white ribbon.

"Just as you requested Mr. Cullen and now that I have had the pleasure of meeting the bride I see that it was a perfect choice indeed. What was it you said…Oh, yes, beautiful and delicate, but sturdy with a sweet and warm blush. A perfect choice, sir."

As Gloria spoke to Emmett I looked at the flowers and then at him letting the words sink in. He had really planned this, for me, for us. We were having a real wedding with flowers that he picked from his heart that made him think of me.

I held the flowers in my left hand and placed my other hand into Emmett's lacing my fingers with his. He smiled down at me as he continued to speak with Gloria and then suddenly his expression became softer, and then he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Mr. Cullen, you will be escorted out to the chapel in a few moments to begin the ceremony. Would you like me to text that cell number that you gave me now?"

"Yes, please," he answered her.

We sat down to wait and I asked, "What is she talking about? Who is she messaging?"

"She is going to let Alice know that the wedding is about to start, so that the family can watch in on the internet."

"I love you, Emmett. Thank you for making this so special."

"I love you too and you're welcome. There is more to come, daaaarling," he wiggled his eyebrows at me letting me know that he had more planned.

A few minutes later Gloria came to us and escorted us into the chapel. The chapel was in mission style, elegant and once again not at all as I expected. It was rustic, with wooden beams and vaulted ceilings, edged below with an expanse of stained glass windows. The floor was Spanish tile with a soft green carpet going down the main aisle. The colors were soft earth tones and the many flowers brightened up the room as much as the windows did.

I felt myself getting weepy as Gloria held me back by my arm, whispering for me to stay because a bride has to make an entrance. A man took Emmett up to the front and showed him where to stand. I noticed two other people in the room, one with a camera snapping pictures and one with a video camera in front of his face documenting our moments forever.

Once again I reveled in how lucky I was to find such a wonderful man and sniffled, patting my fingers under my eyes trying not to cry.

Gloria informed me that when the wedding march began I should count to five and then walk down the aisle. The music began and I started to count. One…deep breath…two…exhale, focus…three…Elvis walking over to stand by Emmett…four…what? Elvis wearing a rhinestone jumper standing where the minister stands…five…

Gloria whispers, "Walk honey, walk."

I put one foot forward and then another. I am walking down the aisle and I am giggling, one hand holding the bouquet and the other at my lips trying to reprimand them into behaving. Oh my God, Emmett arranged for freakin' Elvis to marry us. I could never love him more than I did at this moment. My nerves were gone and I wanted to run to him. My giggles ceased, my mouth consumed with a brighter than lights smile.

I reached him finally and when he offered his arm I looped mine through it. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was amazing and he was mine, for a lifetime or eternity, either way was fine with me.

Emmett bumped his arm into my side and I looked forward noticing that Elvis was speaking to me. I giggled again and stopped, pressing my lips together tightly.

Then Elvis began to sing 'Cant Help Falling In Love':

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you

It took all of my will power to keep from laughing in fake Elvis's face. When he was done he jumped up, coming down into a sideways lunge bringing his hand down as if he were strumming a guitar and said, "Thank you. Thank you very much." His upper lip lifted up crookedly on one side completing his silly impersonation.

Elvis stood up taking on a slightly more serious air and began the ceremony with his southern twang. He told us about true love, holding onto your soul mate when you find them and the symbolic meaning of the wedding ring.

The traditional vows were said and we both said I do. A tear escaped my traitor eye and Emmett wiped it gently away. We exchanged wedding rings also traditionally and I waited to be announced husband and wife.

Elvis surprised me by saying, "Before we commence our ceremony the groom has prepared something he would like to say to his bride."

We turned to face each other again holding hands and Emmett lightly fingers the rings on my left ring finger.

Emmett smiled at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and exaggeratedly cleared his throat.

"Bella, 'I Love You Because'

You're 'Young And Beautiful'

And 'Always On My Mind.'"

I knew what he was doing, but only because my mother went through an annoying Elvis phase. To know that he had taken the time to write something using the titles of Elvis songs was pretty damn cute and totally Emmett. I smiled adoringly at him I'm sure, but there was no way that I was going to be able to wipe this silly grin off of my joyous face.

'The Wonder Of You' is so divine

And I am 'Wearin That Loved On Look'

All of the time

I am proof that 'Fools Fall In Love'

I would rather live 'In The Ghetto'

Than live without you

I am 'Playing For Keeps'

With me 'You'll Never Walk Alone'

'Loving You' is so easy

So please 'Don't Be Cruel'

'Love Me,' 'I Beg Of You'

I'm your 'Puppet On A String'

'Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear'

Forever more"

When he finished, he brought one hand up and kissed it and then did the same to the other. "Thank you, kitten. Thank you for loving me."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," fake Elvis proclaimed. "You may kiss your bride."

Emmett pulled me to him wrapping his long arms around my waist, while I wrapped mine around his neck running my fingers through his hair. The kiss began slow and sweet, but soon became more heated and inappropriate. When a soft moan escaped my lips fake Elvis quickly began to sing 'Love Me Tender!' Our kiss broke with our laughter as we turned to the man that had just married us and watched him shaking it in a rhinestone jumper while singing for us.

Love Me Tender:

Love me tender,

Love me sweet,

Never let me go.

You have made my life complete,

And I love you so.

Love me tender,

Love me true,

All my dreams fulfilled.

For my darlin' I love you,

And I always will.

Love me tender,

Love me long,

Take me to your heart.

For it's there that I belong,

And we'll never part.

Love me tender love me true

All my dreams fulfill for my darling

I love you and I always will.

Love me tender,

Love me dear,

Tell me you are mine.

I'll be your through all the years, till the end of time.

Love me tender,

Love me true,

All my dreams fulfill for my darling

I love you----and I always will.

When the song and the performance was over we turned around and the camera man snapped a dozen more pictures.

We walked down the isle arm in arm and when we reached the end, Gloria approached us. "Congratulations you two! You make a very handsome couple."

"Thank you," I said.

"Mr. Cullen the cake was delivered to your hotel this afternoon and everything else will be mailed to your home in Washington, so everything has been taken care of." She shook hands with Emmett and asked if there was anything else that we needed.

"Were good, thank you for all of your help."

When we were back in the limo, I climbed onto Emmett's lamp and he held me all the way back to the hotel.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 23

Emmett's POV

As we exited the limo in front of our hotel we were cracking up at Bella's impersonation of fake Elvis. She got the accent down perfectly and completed it with an upper lip crooked sneer. I couldn't help thinking it, but my wife is fucking-A adorable. My wife…my body felt a sudden warmth in my dead chest as those words danced…I mean stomped through my mind. The warmth was all encompassing and radiated out from the center of my chest toward all the ends of my body, making my toes and fingers tingle. I cannot believe how much I love this woman and I would live with a determination never known before, to ensure her happiness and to protect and nurture her love for me. My life would wither away into nothingness if she ever decided that I was not worthy of her. These emotions staggered me as I lost myself to my thoughts, while standing outside staring at her and her glowing aura.

"Emmett, did you hear me?" Bella asked with a slight edge to her voice.

I shook my head to give her the answer no, but also to clear the evading cobwebs that were invading my mind. "No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking how cute you are. Tell me again, kitten."

"I said, did you notice Elvis doing the air quotes during your wedding speech?" She lifted both her hands up and made the universal sign for air quotes.

I laughed seeing the recent memory in my head. "Yup, air quotes at every song title I said; near the end there it looked like he might be having some sort of seizure."

We laughed as we walked hand in hand through the crowded hotel and casino, still laughing and reminiscing. People either congratulated us or laughed, while pointing at the words on our shirts. A few men gave me a thumbs up sign and a few women uttered words to Bella along the lines of 'Good job.'

In the elevator, we both cringed as the sounds of Michael Bolton invaded our ears. We stood facing the doors, with Bella standing in front of me and my arms wrapped around her. I leaned into her neck and smelled her scent and shivered as I kissed her pulse point.

Bella leaned her head to the side giving me better access and whispered, "I wish elevators had a mute button so I could enjoy this moment without this…noise."

I chuckled softly into her neck and the elevator doors opened.

I stopped her when we approached the door to our room and scooped her up into my arms bridal style, as is appropriate for the moment.

Bella squealed out in surprise, "A little warning would have been nice."

I walked into the room with her still in my arms and said, "Can it bride, carrying you over the threshold is tradition and although you are wearing jeans you are very much still the blushing bride. Besides the tradition stems from the ancient Romans thinking it was bad luck for the bride to trip on her way into her new home. I know that this is not our home, but come on, with the way you trip over flat surfaces I figured that bad luck is the last thing that we need to begin our unorthodox marriage!"

"Are you a Roman, tiger?" Bella asked feigning an exaggerated innocence.

I chuckled loudly as I walked into our bedroom and set her on her feet.

I walked to the small circular dinette table next to the window and watched for her reaction as I popped the cork on the champagne bottle.

A gauged her reaction, and though she did not surprise me with the blush that washed over her face disappearing into the neck of her shirt, her smile did surprise me. She glanced around the room, her eyes roaming and drinking in the dim lighted ambiance until they finally rested on me. That smile, the surprise, was filled with happiness and wanton desire. Her eyes burned into mine and I walked to her holding out a glass of champagne.

After she accepted and took a sip from the glass, she arched a single chestnut eyebrow at me and asked, "A bed covered in pink rose petals?"

Bella took another sip of the golden and bubbly liquid and said, "Rose petals, champagne and what is that over there on the table?"

I looked over my back at the table to see what she was referring to. "Its chocolate covered strawberries," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Chocolate strawberries, champagne and rose petals," she whispered with a sly half grin and half smirk. She took a step closer to me and sipped from her glass, giggling when the bubbles tickled her nose. "I appreciate all the romantic gestures husband," she trailed a finger from the collar at my neck, down my chest ending at my button fly jeans. She grabbed me by the top of my pants and pulled me to her and whispered into my ear, "but you should know by now that I am a sure thing."

I gulped the desire laced venom down my throat as my body delighted at the sound of her voice calling me husband. I rasped out the words, "Alice told me you would like this romantic stuff."

Bella brought her face in front of mine and continued to talk in a seductive whisper. "I do like it husband. What other 'stuff' did Alice tell you?"

I watched her lick her lips with her tongue leaving them glistening and enticing me. I groaned, "Kitten, I love it when you call me husband." I put my hands on her hips and slowly pulled her into my hips, showing her what she did to me.

She grinned and then grinded herself against my hardness lasciviously. "What else did the Keebler tell you…husband?"

I chuckled, even as I groaned again as she continued to tease me. "That is about it, but she has a present for you," I panted as my need for her grew. "She told me to leave it on the bathroom counter and make you open it privately before I ravish you."

Bella pushed away from me and I wounded my own manly pride by whimpering like a ninny at the loss of her warmth next to me.

"Don't be sad," Bella said mockingly as she started to back up toward the bathroom. "I'm just going to go freshen up so that we can begin that ravishing." She winked, blew me a kiss and turned around walking away.

Since we had the honeymoon suite, I took advantage of the second bathroom and took a shower while I waited for my bride.

I made it back to our room in time to hear the shower being turned off. I dimmed the lights and lay in the bed to wait for her, wearing nothing but my usual black boxer briefs.

Before she came out to join me I was relaxing and breathing regularly, feeling the air feel my lungs and then release. Nothing could have prepared me for when she stepped out of the bathroom and into the dim light of the bedroom, my breathing stopped completely as my eyes feasted on every inch of her.

The light streaming brightly out of the still open bathroom door washed over her, creating a halo effect over her entire body toning down her usual awe-inspiring aura but highlighting it beautifully at the same time. The contrast between the lights, her aura and her skin made her glow with an iridescent splendor. Her rich brown hair framed her face delicately while the red in her hair shined in the light, as if she was standing beneath the burning sun.

The bridal white silk and lace floor length nightgown she wore flowed over her body smooth as cascading water making me thirsty for a taste.

She looked radiant, glowing, angelic, and virginal wrapped up in a deviously sinful package. I unknowingly brought my hand to my mouth as I sat up and stared at her. My venom pooled in my mouth as the love burned in my heart and my lust vibrated in my loins and in my every thought. I felt carnal and impatient to have her. I sucked in a huge gust of air causing my chest to expand and a loud grown to escape as her scent overwhelmed me.

Bella girlishly giggled and I could sense her nerves racing underneath her skin as she stood there, not realizing the kind of effect that she had on me and that she always had on me.

"I guess Alice did a good job of picking out the gown," Bella whispered.

"You make the gown beautiful, kitten." I practically roared at her. "I'm sorry, but seeing you look this way and knowing that you are finally mine, I find myself having a hard time controlling my urges. I feel like I need you now even more than the first time. Will my need for you ever lesson?"

"I hope you always want me tiger," she choked as she said these words as if she was trying to hold back some intense emotions.

She walked to the side of the bed as I stayed perched on my knees in the middle of it unable to take my eyes from her face.

I saw her desire as her eyes stared into mine and then trailed down my body and back up to my eyes. She licked her lips and the corners of her mouth lifted into a soft smile. I watched her as she brought her hands up her body slowly caressing her curves and ending up in her hair, lifting it and letting it fall back around her shoulders and down her back.

"Husband…I want you to lose control…give in to your urges…"

Bella's tone changed from a whisper to a sultry purr and I immediately did as she requested, by grabbing her by her small waist and pulling her flush against my body. She gasped in pleased surprise and cocked an eyebrow at me in a teasing and daring manner.

With our faces only inches apart I said in a growling whisper, "I'm going to make you mine, wife. You belong to me now."

She pleased me by responding, "And you belong to me."

"I do, always." My lips met hers then in a soft and chaste kiss. Our eyes locked together, our lips brushing and our breath rushing out with eager excitement.

"Always," Bella whispered back. The words, the warm air of her breath, her intoxicating smell washed over my face making me burn and ache.

I lost control at that moment, the need to dominate and take overcame my wish to be tender and slow. I grabbed her again, turning her and forcefully pushing her back into the bed. She grinned sinisterly as she saw my restraint slip away completely.

Our lips meshed together in a frenzied and wet connection as my right hand glided down her side feeling her warmth through the silk nightgown. When I reached her hip I pulled up the silky material freeing the constraints on her legs and she immediately opened herself for me. I groaned as I pushed my hips into her and she whimpered at the incomplete connection.

I lifted myself up onto my knees as I looked down at her, breathing her in and feeling dizzy as her intense arousal mixed with her original scent. I pulled on the nightgown and she lifted herself up as I lifted it up over her head, and then tossed it down to the floor. She pushed down on my boxer briefs and I yanked her matching panties down her legs and her smell slapped me in the face. I swallowed the flowing venom and with vampire speed my face was between her thighs. I devoured her and made love to her with my mouth and tongue. No teasing, no waiting, I just went right in for the attack. Her moans and her wiggling made my dick twitch, eager to be inside her heat. I continued my ministrations on her wet folds, wanting her to remember this night forever. I heard her breathing hitch and her heart race as my tongue began to circle her clitoris, slowly at first but picking up speed as my finger entered her. She screamed out at the sensations, seeming so close that I stilled my circular motions and sucked on her. Her release came as soon as my circular motions started again, she pulled on my air, gasping and moaning. I didn't stop when she came down from her rush; I went at her center again, bringing her quickly to the edge. When I sensed her about to fall again and heard her moan my name I pulled myself up her body. I flicked her nipple with my tongue on my way up and as my eyes were level with hers, I placed my aching arousal at her entrance and entered her in one swift motion.

I felt my eyes roll back into my head at the sensations created by my movements inside of her. She was slick and warm, enveloping my erection like a second skin. I became a part of her as I rode her urgently. The feeling of her claw at my back as she panted my name, hearing her chip a nail on my steel skin made me feel like I was close to falling off of my precipice.

"Bella," I moaned, feeling so close. I smelled her neck and licked her external jugular vein, from beneath her ear and stopping where her neck met her shoulder. I rubbed my lips over her skin yearning monstrously to break through it with my teeth. Just the passing thought made me harder and I pushed my hips into her more ferociously than before. I felt myself seriously losing all control and just as I was about to force a stop to my movements my kitten, my wife spoke, granting me the permission I so desperately hungered for.

"Do it," she rasped.

I shook my head no as I growled with my nostrils flaring.

"Yes, do it." She sighed, and then moaned out, "you won't hurt me... you controlled yourself before." She paused as our hips continued to piston into each other at a frantic pace.

I growled, "NO!"

Bella moaned my name, the sound seductive and disorienting. "Do it husband. Drink from me and make me your wife forever. I want my blood to wash through your body as your venom will one day flow through mine."

I hollered out a feral sound and sunk my teeth into her neck. I drank her life essence in greedy gulps as I pumped my mind blowing orgasm into her body. She moaned my name as she came with me lifting her hips to smack into mine. When we collapsed onto the bed physically spent, I made sure that I had sucked all of my venom out of her and then I licked the wound closed. I continued to lick her clean, feeling guilty at how much I took from her this time.

I got up quickly and held her to my chest, but so that I could still see her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"I got carried away…drank too much. Are you sure?"

She brought her hand to my face and caressed my cheek. "I'm fine, just recuperating from a fantastic roll in the hay with my new husband."

"Please do not try to pacify me. Tell me if you are okay." My tone was firm, almost demanding.

"I really am fine. I feel a little weak, but that must be from the multiple orgasms that you gave me." She was trying to lighten the mood and I appreciated that, but it didn't change the fact that I could have very easily killed her before we even had a chance to be husband and wife.

"We need to feed you then," I said as I grabbed for the phone and called room service. I ordered her a cheeseburger with everything on it, with fries and a chocolate shake.

She continued to smile at me as I spoke into the phone and when I hung up she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her hug was sweet, warm and made me feel like the luckiest being on earth.

"I love you, Emmet."

"I love you too, wifey. So much more than you will ever know."

"Why don't you prove it to me by feeding me some of those yummy chocolate covered strawberries."

"Prove it to you? I can think of way better ways of doing that," I told her waggling my eyebrows.

"How tiger, how could you prove it to me?" Bella asked a little breathlessly already getting excited again.

"Calm down, nympho," I told her as I jumped up and went across the room to grab the plate of strawberries.

I sat back down and watched my wife laughing, her smile making me happy and in the moment again, instead of dwelling on what I could not change. I grabbed a berry and brought it to her lips and watched intently as she bit into it. She moaned as the flavors entered her mouth and red juice dripped down her chin. I leaned forward and licked it off wanting to be seductive, but not expecting to like the flavor. The juice mixed with Bella tasted good and once this realization hit me I was ready for more.

Holding the plump red berry back up to her lips, I let her take another bite and then I trailed it down her chin to her neck. I continued to bring the strawberry down her neck to her chest and then I rubbed it around her breasts and nipples, watching the syrupy juice and melted chocolate mixture mark her. Bella murmured my name urgently and I placed what was left of the mangled strawberry on the plate.

I started tasting her at her mouth, licking her lips with my tongue and pushing it inside feeling her warmth and sweet breath. The kiss was short, but sensual and I moved my lips down hers so that I could continue to lick the flavors of her damp skin. I nipped at her neck gently with my lips covering my teeth and made my way to her heaving breasts. I cleaned the stickiness off of her with my tongue, listening to her moan and feeling her move impatiently beneath me. I suckled her nipples taking my time with each and loving them and catering to their sensitive needs as their tautness made my dick surge with need once again. I looked up at her and saw her eyes half closed with pleasure, making me thank the stars above that we had until tomorrow night in this room. She may need sleep, but I sure as hell don't and I am going to make damn sure we both get our fill of one another.

I came back up for another kiss taking my time and using all my senses to feel her, taste her and smell her. I was afraid it might be to soon for her after my idiotic loss of control the first time that we made love, but then she said the words that every man loved to hear.

"Lay down cowboy, because I want to ride you." She smiled deviously at me as she watched me hurry with no complaint into position.

I held my hand out to her anxious to lift her onto me but she smacked my hands away saying, "No, no, no I want to do it."

I chuckled at her, smiling, what I am sure was a goofy smile and motioned both of my hands out to the sides for her to proceed. I brought my hands up, laced my fingers together and placed them behind my head. "Go for it, cowgirl, straddle me and ride until your little body is content," I said with indifference, but not fooling anyone, since my erection was standing at full attention.

"Well, if it's no big deal to you," she said with a shrug starting to get off of the bed, "I guess we can always wait until tomorrow." I grabbed at her hand and started to pull her back and then she pretended to yawn, "I am tired, maybe we should, I mean I should get some sleep."

"I don't think so kitten, I want you now and tomorrow. So you better saddle up and mount your steed, because I am about to smack you on your bare ass."

She came back to me willingly, smiling genuinely and looking incredibly sexy. I held her hands, no longer showing indifference, but giving her the control. I brought her hands up to my mouth and kissed them both individually letting my lips linger for a moment on each. She pulled away her hands, bringing mine with her own and placed them over her breasts. I watched mesmerized as she straddled me and hovered her entrance over my arousal.

I pinched her nipples softly and felt her silky softness surround my tip as she began to lower herself onto me. I opened my mouth and grunted with exasperation, wanting to grab her hips and push her all the way down with impatience. She looked at me and smiled, and then she quickly took me all the way inside, sheathing me with her scorching fire. Slowly she began to rock on top of me; her movements were smooth and slow at first with a steady precision. Just as she began to move faster, throwing her head back as I brought my hand in-between us to finger her arousal…

There was a knock on the door, "Room service."

"Shit, fucking-A!" I exclaimed loudly. I moaned as Bella continued to ride me as if she had not heard the interruption.

There was another knock, louder this time. "Room service," the voice on the other side called out.

"Hold on," I yelled out.

"Bella, wife, kitten, I need to go get your food."

Bella just shook her head no, definitely not looking weak, but looking strong and willful making me realize that I had probably been a bit of a fucking drama queen earlier.

I grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, swiftly setting her onto the bed next to me. I grabbed a pillow and made it to the door in about two seconds. I strategically placed the pillow in front of my nether regions and my back towards the wall and threw the door open.

The waiter's mouth dropped open as he stared at me in shock. Once he realized that he was openly staring at a naked man he refocused his eyes into the room beyond us.

I laughed, "Sorry dude, I forgot that I called you. It is my wedding night and I am understandably preoccupied. Could we, uh, hurry this along?"

The waiter laughed, and pushed the cart in just inside the door. "I'll just leave the cart here. Is this fine?"

"Yeah, fucking fantastic. Good night."

"Uh, sir? You need to sign the tab."

"Shit." I looked around definitely losing my hard on. "Give it to me and wait outside."

"Yes, sir."

When the door closed I tossed the pillow onto the couch in the main room, signed the tab leaving the poor waiter a hefty tip and then opened the door a crack to hand it out to the waiter.

The waiter took the tab and thanked me as I slammed the door in his face.

When I walked back into the room, Bella was covered with the white sheet with her dark lustrous hair spread out on the pillow and she was laughing. Not just laughing, but laughing hysterically with tears running down her red face.

In an instant, I had jumped onto the bed and was hovering over her. "Are you laughing at me woman?"

She wiped at her eyes, "Oh God, I wish I had a video camera! You should have seen that guys face! Then you, you just standing there naked to the world acting as if it was no big deal, as if you had on an Armani suit or something." Bella sat up against the headboard, "Oh god!" She wiped the lingering wetness off of her face with the bed linens. "Now that is a memory to always remember."

I stared at her surprised, "You saw all that? Where were you?" I started to feel irritated that the waiter may have seen my wife in nothing but a bed sheet.

"I was peeking behind the bedroom door." She chuckled, "You honestly did not expect me to miss that, did you?"

"Did he see you?"

"No, he was way to concerned with making sure that he was not looking at you to notice my head poking out of the door."

I got up and went to get the room service cart. As I wheeled it into the room still sans clothing I told her, "Well, you might as well eat while your food is still warm, since that douche bag totally killed my wood."

Bella giggled as I set the food out for her and then lounged out next to her caressing her bare back as she ate.

I watched her polish off her greasy cheeseburger and then start to drink the shake. "Does that taste good?"

"Yes, so good and I was so hungry."

"Well, it smells morbid," I scrunched up my face at it in disdain.

"It is a good thing because," she paused, pushed her plate away from me and shouted, "I do not share food."

I laughed, "Are you channeling Joey from friends again?"

"Always, you just wait and see. We are going to ancient, grumpy vampires in the next century and Friends will be a classic still getting laughs from the massive population."

Her statement was cute but made me pause and think as I watched her clean up the mess, placing all of the dishes back onto the cart. When she settled back down next to me and turned to me kissing my chest, I pulled her up to me so that we were eye level.

"You are going to be a magnificent vampire, my Bella." I whispered to her and I could hear the emotion in my own voice.

"Really?" She asked with excitement and pride.

"Without a doubt." I kissed her nose, "Are you still sure that this is the life that you want?"

"I want you and I want to be your equal. As a matter of fact I was thinking we could do it after the honeymoon or maybe during." She trailed off seeming to be nervous by what my reaction would be.

"Whatever you want kitten. I only have one request…" I looked up at her and said seriously.

"What?"

"I just want Carlisle to be there, just in case we need him. I would feel safer if he was there with us."

Bella kissed my nose, "I would love to have Carlisle there at my rebirth as a matter of fact the whole family could be there if they want. I don't want you to worry tiger, this is what I want and my rebirth will be a happy day. This will ensure our life together and cement our future together for eternity."

"Is it wrong for me to be so excited for that day? I mean, I will be basically killing your human life." I spoke to her with trepidation.

"No, this is what I want; we should both be excited about our future."

Bella reached under the covers and licentiously grabbed at my member, "Aren't you excited to start our eternal life together?"

She began to stroke me with her soft, warm and dainty hands.

"Oh, I'm very excited kitten…you keep doing that and I will show you just how excited I am."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You look very dangerous and naughty with your red tinted eyes, husband."

"Oh, shit. Are they really red?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it, I packed your sunglasses. You have no qualms about wearing them at night do you?"

I moaned as she continued to fondle me as we spoke.

Then she began to sing that song from the 80's, I wear my sunglasses at night and I burst out laughing. She kept singing and knew most of the words to that ridiculous song and the words she didn't know she hummed over.

I pushed her off of me and climbed on top of her capturing her mouth in a deep and sensual kiss. When our lips parted, she whispered, "You could pull it off honey…you are hot enough to wear them at night and nobody would think anything except…Who is that hot piece of ass?"

I chuckled as I slid myself into her and immediately felt like I was home. "Kitten?"

"Yes, tiger?"

"Shut the hell up and finish what you started earlier."

"I aim to please husband," she whispered as she lifted her hips to meet mine.

We got lost in each other after that, the sensations, the feeling, the sounds and smells of our lovemaking. The night was ours and we wound ourselves up in one other for the rest of the night. I whispered my love to her in the light of the moon coming through the window and she screamed my name as I repeatedly pushed her to orgasm.

I watched her as she finally fell asleep in my arms in the early hours of the morning. I smiled as she murmured in her sleep looking very satisfied and satiated. My Bella, my kitten, my wife and in three months time she will be my mate with my venom flowing through her body. We will be connected in every way imaginable and the future will be ours.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but since this was the last chapter I had to make sure that I was happy with it. I have never finished anything before...so I hope that everyone liked it.**

**The epilogue is next!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here is the epilogue. *tear, sniff* I am so sad that it is over. My first fully completed story. I hope that you enjoy it and I hope that the ending did the story justice. Please let me know what you think!**

**Epilogue**

**Bella's POV**

3 months later

I watched Emmett from the front window of the cabin in Alaska as he checked the jeep out to make sure we had an uneventful trip back home. Home…I pulled the afghan around my shoulders tighter as I thought about home and the people there. We had kept in touch with our families while we were gone, but leaving this magical place that held the memories of our first three months as a married couple was incredibly bittersweet.

I laughed as Emmett paused to animatedly move his hands in front of him as he chatted on his cell phone. He looked happy, exuberant and I saw a radiance about him that did not use to be there and I felt good knowing that I was responsible for putting it there. Just like he had put life back into me and I felt like I was glowing even if I couldn't see its result in the mirror…I felt it.

We were leaving in one day, after 3 months of honeymoon bliss in a remote cabin in the Alaskan wilderness. Although I was alone I still blushed as I thought of all the horneymoon loving that had gone on in this place and then I laughed as I used Emmett's not so clever word in my mind. We definitely could not get enough of each other and if that is supposed to get worse after my change, our family better watch out. Maybe we will end up having to get our own place at some point. I would not gripe at that possibility and some privacy would be nice for us.

I continued to watch him from the window, mesmerized by the grace in his big and bulky body. He closed the hood on the car and put his cell phone into his pocket. He turned and looked at me in the window as if he could feel my eyes on him. I smiled and waved watching his bigger than life grin consume his face releasing his devilish dimples. In the next instant he was gone from where he was standing and the front door was open, then closed. He slowed to a human pace just as he wrapped me into his arms in a cool embrace. He swept me off of my feet and held me in his arms gently like you would hold an infant and carried me into the bedroom.

After we made love again, we stayed in bed cuddling and relishing our time together on our last day.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked him as we lie face to face wrapped up in each other.

"I talked to Esme and Alice, they are very excited for our homecoming," he said as he pushed my hair over my shoulder.

"It will be nice to see them…I miss them." I paused and kissed his lips, "I also wish that we could stay here longer, I don't want to share you."

He chuckled, "I am all yours kitten and we can come back. Pretty soon we will have an eternity together and lots of trips to be had."

"An eternity," I whispered.

Emmett cleared his throat and looked as if he was hesitating to speak.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if Alice told you about Edward." He asked refusing to look at me, instead staring at the blue and white snowflake sheets on the bed.

I pulled his chin up with my hand and he let me. Once we were eye to eye I said, "Yes, she told me about his girlfriend Anna and I think it is wonderful."

"You do?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Edward deserves to be happy and I am glad that he was able to move on. I was afraid that his stubbornness would keep him alone for who knows how long."

"Yeah me to. You're sure you are okay with it?"

I grabbed his face and looked at him, trying to show him with a penetrating stare how serious I was. "Emmett, I love you. Edward is my brother in law and that is it. I am happy for him and that is it. I am yours."

He brought his forehead down to mine, "I know, I guess I just needed to hear it."

"Well they sound like a perfect match, Edward needs someone that needs or likes to be taken care of."

"Yeah, they say that her gift is that she kept her humanity after the change." Emmett looked incredulous.

"I know…so perfect, but why do you seem unhappy?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I am confused about this gift of hers." He did air quotation marks on the word gift. "The girl has to be reminded to eat and sometimes force fed. How can you call that a gift?"

"It is odd, but my guess is that she doesn't like to kill things, be it people or animals."

"It's just different and interesting. I have never met a vampire whose first memories after the change do not consist of thirst and hunting."

"Do you think it is going to be all weird and uncomfortable when we get there?" I asked him.

"Naw, no more uncomfortable it will be for them being around us."

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"I need to go hunt before we leave. Do you want to go walk around Swan Lake one last time when I get back?"

I smiled as I watched him get up and dress. "Sure, as long as you tell me the story of how you named the lake."

"Again?" He laughed.

"Yes, I love hearing how you named the lake. It's like you knew or had a premonition of me."

"Well, you are a beautiful swan, my Bella, but to me you will always be kitten." He sprang cat like back onto the bed.

I laughed and then groaned as his hands grabbed my backside and pulled my hips up to his. He threw his head back and growled deep in his throat. He brought his head back up, grinned and lifted an eyebrow at me. "So my soft kitten, will I always be you tiger?"

I smiled back and purred, "Meow."


End file.
